Only Time Will Tell
by Sweetgrl8403
Summary: Six years after Christine left Erik, Erik has started a new life with a new love until Christine leaves Raoul to return to Erik. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-1886

Erik woke up in a cold sweat. The moonlight shined brightly through the curtains on his bare chest as he threw the blankets off of his body and rose to stare out the windows of his townhouse. _I'm still having these damn nightmares!_ He thought to himself. He paced back and forth ridding his head of the hellish nightmare that just occurred until he finally got back in bed and fell back asleep.

The next morning Erik woke up and looked at the small clock next to his bed. It read 6:34 and he quickly jumped out of bed. _How can I be so foolish and sleep late? _He asked himself. He quickly dressed and put on his mask, wig, hat and cloak and quickly left his flat. He walked the 6 blocks to his office and entered two double doors that read "D'Avignon and D'Astier Architects"

Erik sat at his desk for a half hour working on a sketch of an art museum when his colleague and partner, Jean D'Astier knocked on the door and entered Erik's office.

"You're late." Erik said without looking up from his drawing.

"I know I'm late." Jean said.

"The funny thing is, I was almost late too this morning." Erik said and then continued,

"Why are you late?"

"My wife has a way of keeping me up all night and I don't get much sleep if you know what I mean." Jean answered honestly with a grin.

"I wish that were my excuse." Erik grumbled.

"Oh you'll be late too as soon as you marry Gabrielle next month." Jean reminded Erik.

"True, true." Erik replied.

"What do you say we go over to check on the process of your new estate tomorrow?" Jean suggested.

"That sounds good. I haven't checked on it recently and I want to be sure everything is perfect when I present it to Gabrielle. I can't wait for her to see what I am building for her!" Erik said with excitement.

"Yes, I think she will be so delighted." Jean replied.

5 hours later a woman entered the architects' office. She was young with blonde wavy hair with half of it pulled up into a pin while the rest of it hung down past her shoulders. Her blue dress accented her blue eyes and on her left ring finger was an engagement ring with diamonds large enough to make ladies of the highest society green with jealousy.

She opened the door marked "Erik D'Avignon" and saw her fiancée in a white shirt with a black vest. His back was turned to her as he was hunched over a sketch and didn't even hear the door open. She quietly kissed him on the neck and put her hands over his mask and eyes.

"Guess who?" she asked sweetly. Erik smiled at the sweet sound of his fiancée's voice and chose to play the game with her.

"Hmm…Antoinette?" He asked. She removed her hands and scowled,

"Who?" She asked. Erik turned around and said in a joking surprised voice.

"Oh darling, it's you?" He laughed at her frowning face and pulled her onto his lap.

"Oh Erik!" She said smiling.

"What brings you here?" He asked.

"Well I was wondering if my future husband would accompany me to lunch."

"That sounds like a great idea." Erik said kissing her lips. Gabrielle jumped off his lap and Erik rose from his chair. He put on his jacket, cloak and hat and led Gabrielle out the door and onto the street. The sun shone brightly radiating Gabrielle's blonde hair.

"You look beautiful today." Erik said complimenting her. Gabrielle blushed at the compliment and Erik began to chuckle at her.

"We've been together for 2 years and you still know how to make me blush." she said laughing with him.

"Just wait until the wedding night, then I'll really make you blush!" He said.

"Oh Erik!" She said gently punching at his arm.

They dined at a nearby outdoor café. Erik sipped his wine as Gabrielle chattered on about their upcoming wedding. She was as excited as a child is at Christmastime and Erik loved hearing her talk about their wedding and her excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Christine finally left Raoul. She hated the life of high class society and the way her life was always controlled. Raoul understood this and knew that ever since that fateful night in Erik's lair that Christine was always thinking of Erik. He wondered how she lasted 6 years without him. Raoul was generous enough to let her go and give her money so she could survive and start a new life without him as a husband, but as a friend.

Ever since she left, she had been hoping to find Erik. She asked Madame Giry if she would know of Erik's whereabouts, hoping that the news wasn't that he was dead. Madame Giry only could tell her that Erik established himself as a man and owned part of a construction company in Paris and that his last name was D'Avignon. With this new information, Christine felt confidence in completing her quest to find her long lost love. She left the opera house feeling quite confident. She walked the streets of Paris on the warm afternoon smiling to herself.

Two days later she came to a café and glanced to see a familiar looking image. _I am just imagining things._ She thought as she squinted to look at the form in black. The man was sitting next to a blonde woman and sipping some wine. Christine studied the man from across the street and when the man looked at the waiter, she saw a flash of a white mask. A knot turned in her stomach, _That is Erik. But who is that woman?_ She wondered as she stared making herself quite obvious to onlookers.

Gabrielle looked across the street to see a woman staring at her. She nibbled at her food and tried to ignore the staring woman. Christine noticed this and tried to make herself somewhat subtle by crossing the street and walking up to their table.

"Erik?" She called out halfway across the street. Erik turned at the sound of his first name for he was not usually addressed by it in public. When he turned around, he was shocked at who addressed him.

"Good God!" He whispered as Christine approached their table. Christine approached their table and suddenly became nervous and speechless. _What am I to say? Hello Erik, I left you but now six years later, I am ready to take you back._ She thought nervously as she stood before him. Gabrielle looked up curiously at this woman who was standing before them until Erik broke the silence.

"Hello Madame De Chagney." Erik said in a very formal tone. The tone stung Christine for she was hoping that he would act happy to see her. She suddenly spilled out her story of leaving Raoul with Erik addressing her as "Madame".

"Erik, I am no longer am married to Raoul. I left him to come and find you to see if you still wanted-" she started rudely without introducing herself to his lunch guest. She was cut off by Erik holding up his hand and saying,

"May I introduce you to my fiancée, Mademoiselle Gabrielle DuBois." Christine's heart sank. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Gabrielle smiled sweetly and said chuckling, "Pleasure to meet you Madame, or Mademoiselle." Christine smiled back at her little joke but in Christine's thoughts she hated Gabrielle.

"Christine is an old friend of mine, darling, nothing more." Erik told Gabrielle. Christine winced at his words.

"However, I must be getting back to work." Erik said rising along with Gabrielle.

"Christine, here is my card if you need anything." Erik said handing Christine his business card. Christine took it and looked up at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Maybe we can do lunch sometime." He suggested faintly smiling at her.

"Yes, maybe." Christine replied. Erik laid money down on the table and took Gabrielle's hand.

"It was a pleasure meeting you." Gabrielle said smiling at Christine.

"Same to you. Erik, it was nice seeing you again." Christine said and watched the couple walk off down the street. She glanced down at the card and read it.

_Monsieur Erik D'Avignon Architect, 623 Rue de St. Jacques_

Putting the card into her pocketbook she walked the opposite way toward her flat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Erik, I am going to leave now. You should be getting home yourself instead of working late every night." Jean said from the doorway of Erik's office.

"I know Jean." Erik said with his back turned toward Jean as he was hunched over his sketch. He made no move of leaving and Jean finally said,

"Well, goodnight Erik." And he left the building. Erik sat sketching for awhile trying to keep his focus on his work and not on his encounter with Christine a week and a half ago. He wondered all the time about what she was trying to tell him that day at the café. _I need to let go of these thoughts. I am engaged to Gabrielle and I love her, I am over Christine._ He told himself over and over. Somehow he was beginning to doubt his engagement and then immediately erased the terrible thoughts from his head.

Looking at his pocket watch he saw that it was 8:30. He began packing up his things and put on his cloak and hat. He went outside and began to lock the door when a hand touched him on the shoulder. He instantly spun around ready to hit his attacker when he realized it was Christine.

"Christine!" He shouted.

"What are you doing here!" He asked shouting.

"I came to talk to you. I figured you would be at work late." She answered.

"I am going home."

"Can I come with you so we can talk?" She asked. Erik racked his brain for excuses on how to get out of this, but none came to his mind quick enough.

"Yes, you may come." He answered in a low tone.

They arrived at Erik's townhouse and he led her inside. Lucie, Erik's maid greeted her master and took his things.

"Lucie, please get some wine for me and Mademoiselle Daae. We will be in the study." Erik said. Lucie bowed to her master and walked off toward the kitchen. Christine followed Erik down the hall past the main room into a room with a large cherry wood desk with two matching chairs in front of it and many books on large wooden shelves behind the desk. The room was decorated in dark colors of red and wood. Erik sat behind the desk and motioned for Christine to sit as well. She took a seat in one of the chairs and looked at him.

"Why did you come here?" Erik asked bluntly. He had been waiting to know the answer ever since she walked back into his life so suddenly.

"I was never truly happy after that night at the opera. I left thinking I had made the right choice, but I didn't. I was not meant to be high class. I thought I loved Raoul. But I realized he was nothing but my childhood friend. I wanted something more than this life full of high class and high society. I wanted to be myself and I could never be myself being in the public eye with Raoul. Honestly, I don't know how he can stand it. With you I could be myself and not have to be some first class wife. I felt as if I was in chains, but with you I had freedom to be myself." Erik listened to this explanation not surprised. He always knew that the Vicomte's life was not for Christine. But in a way her explanation angered him.

"Did you expect me to just wait around for you hoping for you to change your mind?" He asked with a sneer and continued,

"I started a life with a new love. We are getting married in 4 weeks and honestly Gabrielle is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I know that she is genuinely in love with me. I've achieved my goal to have a normal life with a normal house with a wife inside. Now you come back here and expect me to drop everything and take you back?" This was not what Christine was hoping for. She knew it was probably coming since she saw him at the café, but she kept a little piece of hope in her heart that he might take her back.

"Well, I was hoping that it would work out until I saw you with your fiancée. I knew that it wouldn't be, but I kept a little piece of hope in my heart."

"My dear, you finally know what it feels like to be rejected for another. I don't want to reject you though. I wear a shell, but I don't reject. But clearly Mademoiselle, Madame or whatever the hell you are, it will never be. I do not love you anymore." The last sentence pained Erik to say, for he knew it was a lie. But he could not take the pressure of what was happening. If he was smart, he would stay with Gabrielle and keep Christine as far away from himself as possible. But in a way, he wanted to keep in touch with her, to make her jealous and make her pay for what she did to him years ago.

Tears stung Christine's eyes as he finished his speech. She wanted him to say that he loved her and she wanted him to share a kiss with her just as he had the last night she saw him. She wanted nothing more than for him to sweep her into his arms and tell her that he had been waiting for her, but he did just the opposite of that and now it made her stomach knot.

"We shall, however remain friendly." Erik finally said making up his mind about where this relationship was going to go. At that moment, Lucie knocked on the door and entered saying,

"You're wine master." She handed him two glasses of red wine.

"Thank you Lucie." Erik said as she left the room closing the door behind her. Erik offered a glass to Christine as she stared out the window at the lights on the street. She was embarrassed for how bold and honest she had been with Erik. She wished that she would not have told him that she came back searching for him and his love. Maybe if she wouldn't have said anything things would turn out different than a rejection.

"Let's talk about your new life. You seem much happier now." Christine started to say, but Erik stopped her and sighed.

"Christine, what are you doing?"

"I'm being friendly, if we are to remain nothing more than friends, I would like to talk to you in a friendly manner." She said giving him a weak smile.

"You don't have to pretend with me." He said, "I knew you well Christine, I know you still." He stopped and looked at her face knowing that she wanted some contact with him.

"I am much happier now. I finally am accepted into society. The managers at the opera said that as long as I stayed away they wouldn't ruin me. I went back to architecture and I have started a successful business with Jean D'Astier, a wonderful partner and good friend. Our company is just now starting to become publicly known. I met Gabrielle through Jean's wife and she is the most honest person I have ever met."

"Well, I am happy for you." Christine announced and then continued, "You've really made a great life for yourself. I am happy to see that you are not still hidden in shadows and that you can walk amongst society without a care or a worry." That was where Christine was wrong. Erik hated walking in the daylight; he was still a night creature. He worried aimlessly about what people thought when they saw him on the street or in public places. He hated being a renowned architect because of his wretched mask.

Christine and Erik talked far into the night about their separate lives and what was to become of Erik's life after marriage. The grand clock in the main room struck 1:00 AM and Christine stood up and said,

"I better leave. It's really late."

"Yes, it is late. I'll walk you home." Erik offered.

"Oh Erik, my flat is many blocks from here, I'll take a cab."

"At least let me ride with you. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

Outside it took awhile for them to hail a cab at such an ungodly hour of the night, but they finally did. Erik and Christine rode to her flat in silence and when they finally arrived Christine planted a small kiss on Erik's left cheek and told him goodnight as she got out of the carriage. Erik watched as she unlocked the door to her flat and went inside. On the way back home, he thought about what happened with Christine and wished that he didn't love both women. His mind was telling him to love Gabrielle while his heart told him to love Christine. He quickly remembered how he wouldn't listen to his heart when it didn't agree with his mind.

Christine lit an oil lamp and took off her cloak and shoes. She went into her bedroom where she undid her dress and took off the rest of her undergarments. She put on a thin nightgown and crawled into bed. She thought about what happened tonight with Erik and the conversations that were exchanged. He talked so lovingly about Gabrielle and she desperately wished that he would talk that way about her. She needed to think of a way to get closer to him and be around him all the time to a point where he might fall back in love with her and slowly a plan came into her mind.

"Gabrielle." Christine said aloud.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was Saturday and Erik looked out the window of the carriage as he headed to Gabrielle's flat. He watched the sun slowly setting in the distance and thought how beautiful it looked.

He reached the door and was about to knock when it opened and Gabrielle appeared in a low cut pink dress. She looked beautiful.

"Hello future husband." She said.

"Hello future Madame D'Avignon." He replied smiling at her. He entered the flat and said,

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Hmmm…I know." Gabrielle said twirling around. Erik laughed at this and took her in his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips. She pulled away and said,

"Not now, I have a guest."

"Who?"

"Christine Daae is here." Erik's face fell wondering what the hell she was doing visiting Gabrielle.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"In the kitchen, I was just about to run to the bedroom and show her the photos of you and me."

"Why don't you do that, I will go tend to your guest." Erik said. Gabrielle smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He replied and she walked into the bedroom. Erik was enraged. What did Christine think she was doing? He walked briskly into the kitchen grabbing her by the arm. Christine was shocked as he attacked her.

"What the hell are you doing here? Trying to play a game on Gabrielle now and break up our engagement!" He sneered at her.

"What are you talking about? We ran into each other at the tailor's and she invited me to lunch and I have been here ever since making a new friend." Christine replied putting on an innocent face. Erik did know that Gabrielle was very open and inviting, one of the things he loved about her.

"Erik, I have never been a manipulating person and I am not about to start now. Manipulation gets you nowhere in life." Christine hissed at him. He squeezed her arm harder and then let go,

"You better be telling the truth."

Later that evening Christine said goodbye and left. Gabrielle began cleaning up the dishes and boiled some water over the stove in order to clean the dishes. Erik came up behind her and put his arms around her. He began kissing her neck and cheeks.

"Erik, let me finish this first." Gabrielle said with a giggle.

"The dishes can wait." Erik purred in her ear. She turned around and accepted his mouth upon hers as their tongues danced inside. Erik wanted Gabrielle tonight. He vowed he would wait until their wedding night, but now he didn't want to wait. Her low cut dress had been teasing him all evening making him wonder with more anxiety what was hidden beneath.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to himself until she smashed into him rather roughly.

"Erik…" She moaned and he dove back to her mouth more intensely. He began to lead her into the bedroom with his kisses and when they reached the bedroom he reached around her back and began to slowly undo the buttons on her dress as they continue their intense kissing. When Gabrielle realized what was going on, she pulled away slightly.

"Erik, I thought we were going to wait to do this."

"Why wait, we were going to do it eventually. What's wrong with this? I love you and you love me, there's no bigger barrier than that." Gabrielle smiled at this remark and said,

"I'm a little nervous."

"Don't be. I am soon to be your husband and we should no longer be nervous around one another." Erik's voice and words were seductively influencing her. She smiled shyly at him and turned around so he could finish undressing her. This was not new to Erik, he had done this many times in whorehouses across Paris, but he had never done this to someone he truly loved.

The last of Gabrielle's undergarments fell to the floor and she stepped out of them. Erik marveled at her beauty as he caressed her pale, velvety skin. Gabrielle began kissing him wildly removing his mask and undoing his cravat. She unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the ground. Erik began to undo his trousers and finally all of his clothing was removed as well. He kissed her more passionately running his hands up and down the lengths of her body. He gently kissed her while pushing her onto the bed. He slowly began kissing her on all different parts of her body. He began at her neck and slowly made his way down to her breasts where he began to slowly suck and bite at her nipples. Gabrielle felt pleasure that she had never felt before and moaned for him to continue. Erik used his mouth to make his way down past her naval until he was in between her thighs. He used his tongue to pleasure her as she moaned his name over and over. He stopped and moved up to kiss her lips while he moved himself inside of her. He thrust hard inside her as she moaned out in pain.

"I'm sorry my love, but fortunately after this, you will never feel pain again." He said kissing her cheeks as a tear slipped from her eye. Erik stopped his thrusting but didn't take himself out of her completely asking,

"Do you want me to stop?" Gabrielle looked at him and shook her head saying,

"I want to continue." Erik thrust more inside her feeling a small amount of guilt because he was causing her pain. But he knew after this she would never feel it again. He thrust harder and faster until Gabrielle felt no more pain and nothing but pleasure. The faster he thrust the more she screamed his name and told him to keep going. He moved his hands everywhere exploring every inch of her body while he kept thrusting himself inside of her. Gabrielle knew that her climax was coming soon and felt nothing but pleasure and love. Eventually they reached their climax together causing their breath to slow to a light pant. Erik lied on top of Gabrielle for a second and then laid down on his back. He continued to pant as Gabrielle slipped the blankets over both of them. She was happy at what they shared and looked over at Erik and stroked his damp hair. He slipped his arm beneath her and pulled her close to him,

"Erik?"

"Hmmm?"

"Sleep here with me tonight." Erik kissed her forehead and watched as Gabrielle fell asleep in his arms. He watched her sleep until he could fight his fatigue no more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two weeks later, Erik was busy preparing for his upcoming wedding the following weekend. This week he worked over and didn't have time for his daily love making routine that him and Gabrielle shared since their first night. He was a lot more nervous now that the time was near because Gabrielle came from a large family and now that he was an established architect, everyone who worked for his small business was coming and bringing their spouses and children. Erik never was one for large crowds, but he knew that he would have to grow accustomed to it, for he now worked with the public of Paris.

Gabrielle was also more nervous about the wedding, but she was more excited. She loved Erik and imagined walking towards him knowing that they would finally be together as one forever. Christine easily made her way into Gabrielle's world, stopping by for tea almost every afternoon. Erik however did not approve of this relationship, for he knew what Christine's plans were and as his head filled with thoughts of forgiving his first true love, a part of his mind also opposed at this thought telling him to make her suffer for the despair she caused in him.

On the Wednesday before the wedding, Christine and Gabrielle were socializing in Gabrielle's flat when Erik decided to make a surprise visit to let his fiancée know he missed her since he was working harder than usual so he could take time off after his wedding. Gabrielle greeted Erik at the door kissing him and saying,

"Hello darling, what a wonderful surprise!" Erik smiled and noticed Christine in the background standing up to greet him when he grabbed Gabrielle forcibly by the waist and pulled her into him for one of the most passionate kisses he ever gave. Gabrielle lost all of her senses for a second then finally became surprised in this behavior and pulled away from him slightly and smiled,

"Gabrielle, I have missed you so much this past week, I cannot stand to be away from you for more than a second." Gabrielle blushed as those words struck through Christine like a knife. She wanted to scream as she watched how Erik adored Gabrielle. Memories flooded through her head of how Erik used to worship her like that. She remembered their first and last kiss wishing that he would set his lips upon hers as he did Gabrielle's.

"Erik, now is not the time, I have a guest." She said gesturing to Christine. Erik was quite uncomfortable with Christine being there and he thought that acting like a man totally obsessed with Gabrielle would ease the comfort level, but it didn't.

"Come inside darling." Gabrielle said shutting the front door behind him. He removed his hat and cloak and looked toward Christine.

"Good evening, Christine." He said sitting down on a nearby chair.

"Good evening, Erik. Are you excited about your wedding?" Christine asked trying to read his face as she said the words,_ your wedding._ Erik was quite happy that she asked that question for now he could tell her how happy he was and make her feel his past pain. He explained that if he could marry Gabrielle today he would no longer wait for she was the love of his life. Christine gave her best fake smile to these remarks and shocked him with her declaration,

"I can't wait for your wedding; Gabrielle tells me it's going to be the most beautiful one yet." Erik's face grew pale, why would Christine be excited about his wedding? He wasn't exactly sure what that statement meant until Gabrielle chimed in,

"Yes, darling, I have invited Christine to the wedding. I thought you would enjoy having such a close friend of your past there and since Christine and I have grown so close lately." Christine knew that after her remark she was having an influence on Erik. The same influence she had in the opera house, the influence for him to fall in love with her, but this time she wanted his love and would stop at nothing to get it, just like he had for her six years ago.

Three hours later, the clock chimed 10 and Christine decided that she had stayed late enough to where Gabrielle would insist that Erik accompany her home. She looked at the clock and stated,

"It's getting late and I better be heading home."

"Erik, I think you should take Christine home, you know how these streets can be so dangerous at night." Gabrielle insisted. Erik knew that Gabrielle would say that and had already prepared for the small journey by putting on his hat and cloak.

"Oh Erik, really you don't have to." Christine said in an extra effort to make him think that she didn't need him.

"Nonsense." he said, giving in to her game and opened the door. Gabrielle walked to the door, said goodbye to Christine and then kissed Erik whispering,

"Come back."

"I plan to." He replied giving her a small smile as he closed the door and stood by Christine on the sidewalk waiting for a carriage to come by.

"You and Gabrielle seem very happy." Christine said cheerfully.

"Yes we are very much in love with _each other._"

Finally a cab pulled up and Erik helped Christine in. He looked at her in the dark and could see how beautiful she still was after six years. Christine couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to make Erik hers and couldn't stand to see him in the arms of another woman. She tried to make friends with Gabrielle in order to see Erik more often and make him feel uncomfortable to the point where he realized he was still in love with her. But her little game was taking its toll on her emotions for it wasn't working out as she planned. As they rode in silence, these thoughts filled her head and suddenly a slow tear trickled down her cheek. Erik became quite aware of this and pressed his hand to her cheek wiping away the tear.

"Christine, what is wrong?" He asked knowing exactly what she was thinking but wanting to hear it come out of her mouth once more.

"Oh Erik," she started only with more tears coming from her eyes, "I came back and gave up my life to be with you, but now it's all ruined and I have nothing. You don't love me anymore and Raoul doesn't love me anymore, I have nothing and no one. I wish I could go back in time and have your everlasting love. My life would be so much better and different. But now it's too late, I am paying for foolishness." Christine continued to cry burying herself into his cloak while he put his arm around her.

Erik waited so many years to feel Christine Daae leaning on him. Knowing that he still had feelings for her, he wanted nothing more than to be able to fulfill her wish. But he loved Gabrielle didn't he? Ever since Christine came back into his life he was an emotional wreck confused by his own mind and heart.

As the cab pulled up to Christine's flat she got out and Erik followed walking her to the door.

"I'm sorry I cannot be with you Christine. I want nothing more than to be able to help you, but I can't. My life has changed and even though my heart tells me to stay with you, my mind tells me to be sensible since this is the best life I have lived so far."

"I understand." She lied with tears still in her eyes.

"Well, goodnight." Erik said turning to leave. As he reached the cab, he heard Christine's voice yell,

"Wait Erik, please don't go just yet." Erik had waited six years to hear those words come from Christine's mouth. He often dreamed about her coming back to him and begging him to stay with her instead of pushing him away. Overcome with emotion, he quickly paid the cab driver and walked briskly back to her. Without holding anymore emotions inside, he pulled her into an embrace and kissed her passionately on the lips.

As Christine watched Erik pay the cab driver after she yelled after him, she shook with happiness, he was going to stay and talk to her! She watched as Erik briskly walked back to her where he suddenly pulled her into a passionate kiss. Christine felt butterflies in her stomach as he continued to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him in for more until he pulled away. Afraid that she had done something wrong or that he knew what he was doing was wrong, she stood looking at him as he held on to her waist and said,

"Let's go inside."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews…here is your update!

Chapter 6

Christine quickly and nervously fumbled around in her pocketbook for her key. When she finally found it, she unlocked the door, turned around and grabbed Erik pushing him to her lips. He didn't hesitate for the passion that was inside of her was burning inside of him as well. He waited six long years to have her kiss him again. They continued to kiss that way until Erik's lips began to wander from her mouth to her neck down to where her dress came in contact with her body. Christine's skin was on fire from the feeling of his kisses. She wanted nothing more than for him to take off her dress and kiss the rest of her body that way.

Erik's cloak became untied and fell to the floor along with his hat. Christine pulled his mask off and Erik began to feel timid about it and put his hand over his face.

"Don't be worried, I want all of you right now." She said caressing his scarred cheek and diving back into his mouth for another kiss.

Christine began to pull his jacket from him and he easily slipped out of it. He began to undo his cravat and was released from it while she unbuttoned his shirt. When he was free of his shirt he continued to kiss her as he reached around her undoing her dress along with her corset. When finally her last scrap of clothing was removed, they headed to the bedroom where Erik pushed her down on the bed and quickly removed his trousers. He moved on top of her and they began to kiss wildly again. He moved his lips all over her body, tasting every inch of her when he couldn't contain himself any longer. Christine moaned at the feeling of him kissing in places she hadn't been touched in a long time.

"Erik, I want all of you." She moaned. Erik looked into her eyes and knew she was telling the truth. He quickly but carefully moved inside of her. He thrust into her giving her pleasure. Better pleasure than she ever had with Raoul. With Raoul he would climb on top of her do his business and be done with the whole thing. He wasn't really into lovemaking.

Christine pushed Erik to the side keeping him inside of her as she climbed on top of him. He thrust himself into her as she rode him enjoying every second until she reached her climax screaming his name over and over.

Quickly after Christine was on top of Erik did he reach his climax, the best feeling in the world to him. He closed his eyes and his breathing began to slow down as he felt the last of it. Christine climbed off of him and lay beside him. Erik began to think about how great and beautiful it had been with Christine Daae. This was something he longed for ever since he first saw her. But thoughts of Gabrielle began to crowd his mind over top of his thoughts with Christine.

"What are you thinking about?" Christine asked as she stroked his scarred cheek and hair. Erik thought for a moment about what he was going to tell her, should he tell her the truth or should he lie? He finally jumped out of the bed realizing that he was going to marry Gabrielle in three days and he had already done something wrong. He quickly walked over to where his pants lay and quickly threw them on.

"What are you doing!" Christine asked with a lot of worry in her mind. She thought that what they had shared had been the best thing in her life, but now as he acted so strangely, she felt like a whore.

"This shouldn't have happened. This was nothing but a big mistake." Erik said buckling his belt. He immediately walked into the front room where the rest of their clothes lay in a heap on the floor leaving Christine on the bed confused at what he was doing. He picked up all of the clothes separating his from Christine's and walked back into the bedroom where she was still laying on the bed confused.

"Here are your clothes." He said laying her dress and undergarments on the bed. He continued to dress himself as Christine stared at him in shock at what was going on. She thought that he now wanted her forever; she never thought that Erik would love her and then leave her. Christine got out of bed and put on a robe.

"What is going on?" She continued to ask. Erik at first didn't speak with his back turned to her as he adjusted his mask and wig. He turned around and looked at her in the eyes as the moonlight shined through the windows and on her face.

"Christine, I am sorry. I loved you and I will continue to love you. But as I said before, I have Gabrielle and she is the best thing in the world to me. You will always have a place in my heart, but tonight was a mistake. I am sorry." He said quietly as she began to sob somewhat loudly.

"I must be going now. Once again, I am sorry."

"You tricked me. You led me to believe that you wanted me tonight, and now you are going to walk away as if nothing happened."

Christine's words struck Erik. He felt so guilty about being unfaithful to Gabrielle and then leading Christine to believe that he was going to leave Gabrielle and be with her. His conscience was pulling at his mind.

"I can only apologize. I told you that you will always have a place in my heart, but it can't be like this. Please, after the wedding, let's not see each other anymore." Erik said. Christine fell to her knees sobbing like a young child. Erik couldn't take to see her in pain caused by him. He bent over and kissed her head and left the apartment.

Gabrielle sat up in her nightgown wondering what had happened to Erik, it had been merely an hour and a half since Erik and Christine left and she began to grow very worried. Finally the door opened and Erik appeared. Gabrielle jumped off the sofa and ran to his arms.

"Oh Erik, I was beginning to worry about you. What took you so long!" Gabrielle almost screamed.

"Darling, we waited for a cab for a long time and decided to walk to her flat. That's what took so long." Erik said putting his hand on her shoulder. He gently kissed her lips and caressed her blonde hair. Gabrielle smiled and said,

"I wanted you to sleep with me tonight. I don't want to wait until Saturday to sleep next to you." She led him into the bedroom where they made love and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Erik woke the next morning and quietly slipped out from beneath his sleeping fiancée. He looked at her while she slept and admired her beauty, but his guiltiness began to settle in his thoughts and he almost cried. He felt so horrible after last night with Christine. If it were any other woman, he wouldn't have felt so terrible. He glanced at the clock while he dressed and saw that it was nearly 7:00. He quickly dressed in his clothes from the day before and thought if Jean would wonder that he was wearing the same green vest under his jacket as the day before. It didn't matter; he had to hurry to the office. Erik scribbled a note to Gabrielle about how he had to go to work and laid it on the pillow next to her. He put on his hat and cloak and kissed her gently on her cheek before he left.

Erik opened the doors to the architect office and saw a light from Jean's office meaning he was already at work and wasn't late like he usually was. Erik wondered if Jean knew he was late and walked as quietly as possible tip-toeing past Jean's office. As he walked past the door thinking he wasn't caught Jean said,

"Erik, I know you're late." Erik stopped, turned around and walked into his office.

"Yes, I am late today, unlike you I see." Jean looked at him up and down and said,

"Isn't that the same vest as yesterday?" Erik looked down, embarrassed and slowly nodded his head. Jean smiled and then began to laugh,

"Couldn't wait until Saturday, could you?" Erik began to laugh also and Jean continued,

"See, I told you a month ago that you would soon be late for the same reasons I am. What do you think we push back our hours after you get married, after all we own the company."

"I agree," started Erik, "after all lately my evenings have become more busy and later."

"Let's start at 9, instead of 7." Jean said. Erik agreed and Jean was very happy that Erik agreed for lately his wife had been demanding every night with him.

Christine rose late due to lack of sleep the night before from crying. How could Erik do this to her? She wondered. Last night she thought that he loved her, even though he told her that he always would, it would never be the same because that only meant that there was a place in his heart for her. She then realized that she is getting everything that she deserved, looking down upon him because of his disfigurement, screaming at the sight of his face, stealing his mask and then the worst of all, leaving him that night. She knew that she never led him on the way he did last night to her, but she thought that she was getting what she deserved and more for the way she treated him in the past.

Now she was stuck with going to his wedding. She told Gabrielle that she would be there and now she wished to be anywhere near there on Saturday. She hated Gabrielle so much, especially now. Gabrielle really had nothing to do with the matter, but Christine hated Gabrielle only out of sheer envy. Gabrielle was now getting everything and Christine was getting nothing, this wasn't the way it was supposed to be.

Christine was always a firm believer in never giving up on her dreams; obviously her last plan didn't work, so she had to develop something else. Be civil with Erik and then suddenly show up where he was going to be, in restaurants, across the street from his latest development, etc. Christine was never a manipulative person, but this called for desperate measures and Erik had manipulated her in the past, so when her conscience came into her mind, which was what she told herself.

Erik looked over his new estate developing. The house was completely finished and had pipes for the newest invention, running water. Erik was happy that he would be able to present a large house with modern things to his upcoming bride. He looked over every room in the house and said to Jean,

"You will have them have all the new furniture moved in by the time we get back from Italy, right?"

"I told you I would, and I will even bring Sophie so she can help position all the furniture."

"Good, your wife was always good at things like that."

Erik smiled to himself on his way home that night. Tomorrow at this time he was going to be a married man to the most beautiful girl. But his mind began to think negative thoughts about his infidelity to Christine. _I don't deserve to get married._ He thought to himself. He debated whether he should tell Gabrielle or not and decided against it, thinking that eventually the thought of him and Christine would be non-existent.

He took Gabrielle out to a quiet dinner to celebrate their upcoming wedding. As they talked about the next day and their trip to Italy, Gabrielle suddenly mentioned that Christine stopped by her flat that day to tell her that she was for sure coming to the wedding. Gabrielle then asked,

"How do you know Christine?" Erik was shocked at this question, but always knew that he would never tell Gabrielle of his horrid past at the opera house.

"When I was going through my music phase, I taught Christine how to sing so she would develop into a singer at the opera house, but as soon as she was getting popular, she ran off and got married."

"You seem a lot closer than just teacher and student."

"We became really good friends and then I never saw her again after she got married, until now." Erik knew that this last statement was a partial lie, but he didn't care for as long as he could he would never tell Gabrielle the truth about him and Christine, why spoil something good?

On the day of the wedding, Erik spent the whole day with Jean, receiving advice and helping keep his nerves calm. Jean became someone Erik confided in over the years and soon became his best friend. The advice that Jean gave was not advice about marriage and Erik was not nervous about getting married. It was all about the decent sized crowd that was supposed to be at the wedding.

Gabrielle spent the entire day with her mother and three sisters. She was radiant and as excited as ever. She was in love with Erik and was in love with him because of the way he was as a person which was something she had to explain all day while her sisters and mothers had their own opinions on Erik. He was well mannered and polite every time they met him, but they thought Gabrielle deserved someone more handsome than Erik.

Erik stood waiting for his wedding in the back hallway of the church by himself. He then saw Christine down the hall coming toward him. She walked up to him and said,

"I just wanted to say good luck to you. I just saw Gabrielle and she looks so beautiful, she really is lucky."

"Thank you." Erik replied relieved to know that Gabrielle was surely going to marry him and that she wasn't going to back out, which worried him a tiny bit.

"About the other night, I will never forget it and I will always love you. Hopefully one day you'll realize that we were meant to be together." Christine said which angered Erik, he didn't want to be reminded of that night and he surely didn't want to give up his life with Gabrielle, even though he still loved Christine.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would now like to be alone." Erik said coldly, making Christine's stomach drop.

"All right Erik." She responded quietly wishing that he would run away with her now instead of pushing her away. She began to walk away until he called her back. With every hope in her heart, he couldn't have said anything worse.

"I would also appreciate it if after our wedding you would disappear." Tears stung Christine's eyes and she instantly turned around and walked away from her beloved stating under her breath,

"We'll have to see about that."


	7. Chapter 7

**Twinkle22 and ShannonRose: You guys are causing me to want to update as soon as possible with your reviews. I love receiving reviews from you, so keep on sending! **

**Mwfte: I appreciate your feedback and also noticed that I have left out small details, I will try to look for that when I look over my chapters, thanks for bringing it to my attention:)**

**A/N: Thank you for all of the feedback and the comments to help me make this story better. In this chapter there is some jumping around; Erik and Gabrielle's honeymoon is not detailed at all because I kind of want to get to the good stuff! If you think that this chapter should be re-written, leave your comments and I will be happy to use your ideas. This chapter is kind of long and has bad language and situations almost dealing with rape so if you're not into that, don't read this chapter! Other than that, here is your update!**

**-Jaimie**

Chapter 7

Erik stood at the front of the church as he watched Gabrielle walk toward him. She looked so beautiful, he would have cried with happiness, but he gave up crying about anything six years ago. He tried to put out of his mind all of the whispers that occurred from Gabrielle's side of the church as the people looked at him and tried to concentrate on himself and Gabrielle. But as the whispers continued, he began to shake with nervousness.

The ceremony was long and boring according to Erik. He just wanted to marry Gabrielle and get on with his life. Finally the ceremony was over after their exchange of vows and everyone clapped as he awkwardly kissed Gabrielle due to his mask. They quickly headed outside of the church and to Gabrielle's mother's house where the reception took place.

Gabrielle's mother, Monique DuBois was a wealthy widow who lived in a large estate barely outside of Paris. The ballroom inside her estate easily held the 150 guests. Erik and Gabrielle were seated at the front of the room while everyone else could stare at them. Erik felt himself still nervous as he knew people in Gabrielle's family were asking why a beautiful girl would marry a quiet man who wears a mask.

Christine sat at a table with Jean and his wife Sophie. She chatted on with Jean about his architecture business with Erik and proceeded to tell Jean how she needed a job because Raoul told her that he was no longer going to pay for her to live. Sophie suggested that Jean hire Christine as an office assistant. She could handle communication with clients, schedule meetings and keep sketches organized.

"That's a great idea, Madame D'Astier, and I do have that kind of experience." Christine lied. She didn't care that she lied, as long as she could get close to Erik and have an influence on him the same way he did her.

"I don't know if Erik would approve, after all, I have to talk with him first, he is my partner." Jean said.

"Don't worry about Erik; he will be thrilled knowing that two of his friends are working with him. What could be better than working with people you like? You and Erik could also use me to keep things organized for you which could expand clientele. We could say it is a little wedding present to him from you and me." Christine suggested hoping that he would give in.

"But what happens if you do something wrong and me or Erik has to fire you. The friendship between you and Erik is gone."

"No it won't because I'm sure you would have a good reason."

"I'll have to think about it. Why don't you come by Monday morning at 9:15?" Christine decided that this was the best she could do. She would have to convince Jean to put in a great word for her or she had no chance of working with Erik, she already made him mad on his wedding and now she was going to try and work for him after he told her he never wanted to see her again. She had to convince Jean that she was worth hiring so he would insist on hiring her.

Erik danced with his beautiful wife to the orchestra as the guests watched the happy couple. Erik had been introduced to many of Gabrielle's family and her mother's friends. He knew they wondered about his mask and thought if they only knew about his past and what was under the mask, they would never accept him.

"I love you. You have made me the happiest man alive tonight." He said smiling at her as they danced.

"I love you too, and I couldn't be happier. But Erik, I know you're shy of my family, but give them time, they will eventually love you as much as I do when they figure out what a wonderful person you are." Erik shuddered at this thought wondering how Gabrielle and her family would feel knowing that he used to be a murderer in Persia and in the opera house. _I bet they would accept me knowing that! _He thought.

After the last bit of food was eaten and the last glass of champagne had been drunk, Erik and Gabrielle left their wedding reception. They stayed in an inn that night making love three times and not getting any sleep. The next morning, they rose early to have a quick breakfast made by the innkeeper's wife and they were on their way to Italy.

As they rode the 18 hours in the carriage, Gabrielle admired her husband. She kept staring at his left hand with the gold ring on it while he slept. He belonged to her and she belonged to him. This thought made her smile and blush uncontrollably, but it didn't matter for she thought he was asleep.

"What are you smiling at Madame D'Avignon?" Erik asked sleepily as he watched her actions.

"The thought of us being together forever and now I am a married woman to the most wonderful man." Erik smiled, put his arm around her and pulled her close to his lips where he kissed her with force and passion. The kiss made Gabrielle feel excited inside and she didn't want to stop kissing him. When he pulled away she began to kiss him passionately again, undoing his cravat and unbuttoning his shirt.

"My dear, what are you doing?" Erik asked not wanting to stop but know that it was inappropriate to be doing such things with a driver right outside who could stop at any moment. Gabrielle sat on his lap facing him straddling her legs around his waist.

"Oh Erik, just kiss me." She said kissing him again as she removed his shirt and began to unbutton his pants. Feeling he could no longer resist her, his hands reached around Gabrielle's back where he removed her dress and undergarments while he continued to kiss her. When all of their clothing was removed Erik positioned Gabrielle on her back on the carriage bench while he was on top putting himself inside her. This was by far the most interesting and best lovemaking experience he ever had. After they reached their climax, Gabrielle giggled at what they had done and soon they both broke out into laughter about the whole situation. They quickly dressed and laughed for hours about what they did.

The next morning Erik and Gabrielle arrived in Italy. They spent their entire honeymoon touring different cities of the country while they also found time to make love 2 to 3 times a day. By the time the trip was over, Erik decided that this was the most exhausting trip he had ever been on.

Late Sunday afternoon, Erik and Gabrielle's carriage rode through the streets of Paris. Erik decided that this was a good time to blindfold his wife.

"Why am I not allowed to see what's going on?" Gabrielle said somewhat annoyed.

"Because I have a surprise for you." Erik whispered. Gabrielle could feel his breath on her neck causing her to shiver. The carriage stopped and Gabrielle was getting excited wondering what her surprise was. Still blindfolded, Erik helped her out of the carriage and made her stand still while he took off the scarf. Gabrielle looked up in shock at a white mansion, three stories high with a stable on the side with 7 people standing outside of the house all in the same kind of uniform.

"Do you like it?" Erik asked with a lot of excitement in his voice.

"Where are we?" Gabrielle asked confused.

"This is our new house my dear."

"Who are those people?"

"They are our household staff."

Gabrielle could feel herself go breathless with shock. Erik led her up the walkway,

"Let's go inside so you can see what I designed for you." Erik introduced himself and Gabrielle to the household staff, 2 maids, Michele and Lucie, 1 butler, Christophe, a cook, Bruno, a carriage driver, Thomas, and a stable boy, Luc.

Gabrielle walked through the front door and almost fainted at the large entryway with a winding staircase with a chandelier at the top. All of the rooms were decorated in the most expensive Victorian design. There were two dining rooms, one for large events and one for quiet family dinners. There was a formal living room with beautiful furnishings and a large fireplace, a library with shelves on all of the walls filled with books, a study for Erik, there were seven bedrooms and Erik and Gabrielle's bedroom was sort of separated from the rest of the house with it's own entryway with stairs leading up from the kitchen. The bedroom had a large four poster bed made out of cherry wood with a dresser and a vanity. A large fireplace was at the foot of the bed and a bathroom led off the bedroom. The servants slept had the best servant quarters of the time on the third floor. Gabrielle's biggest amazement was that there was running water in the house. No more emptying waste pans and boiling water.

Gabrielle asked Erik about getting their clothes and things out of their old flats and he told her that it had all been done. He opened the dresser and closet revealing all of their clothing. Amazed at everything, she smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

That night after celebrating by drinking wine and spending the evening dancing through their new house, Gabrielle climbed into bed next to her husband who asked,

"Gabrielle, why did you marry me?" Gabrielle was taken aback by his question and merely stared at him before answering,

"Because I love you, why would ask such a question? You should have already known the answer."

"It's just that no one's ever loved me before you because of the way I look. I am surprised that you don't feel that way considering that your whole family thinks I am strange because I wear a mask. If only they could see what was underneath it, they would not think I am strange but a hideous creature."

"Erik, how many times have I told you? While I was growing up, I didn't have a say so in anything that happened. My sisters and I were well brought up girls, but unlike them, I didn't believe in anything that I was brought up to be. I didn't want to marry the richest, most attractive man in the country only because of what he had. I wanted to fall in love no matter what the man looked like and how much money he had. As long as I loved him for him and him for me, that's all that mattered. We are so rare, you and I, marrying one another based on love in a society that's based on money. To be quite honest, you're mystery is what I was attracted to the first time I saw you. I love you more than myself."

For the first time in six years, tears came to Erik's eyes. He slid his arm underneath her and pulled her head onto his chest where he twirled her free flowing blonde hair. They laid that way for a little while enjoying one another's closeness. Gabrielle then looked up at Erik, kissed him and fell asleep in his arms. Erik looked at her while she slept admiring her inner and outer beauty until he finally fell asleep happily.

The next morning Erik and Gabrielle ate breakfast together made by their new chef. Gabrielle told Erik that she was glad that he didn't have to be at the office so early anymore so they could have time together in the morning. Erik worshipped her; everything that she said was sweet. Even if it were an argument, he was sure that the mean words would come out of her mouth as if an angel were saying them.

Erik eventually tore himself away from his loving wife, spending the last possible second that morning with her. Thomas hitched up the horses and Erik was off in the carriage waving goodbye to Gabrielle who was standing on the front porch.

Erik looked at his pocket watch as he walked into his building seeing that it was 9:10. He was surprised to see that his office door was open and Jean was sitting at his desk.

"What are you doing?" Erik asked surprised.

"Welcome back, my friend. How was Italy?"

"It was wonderful, we-" Erik stopped and continued, "Wait, what are you doing at my desk?"

"I thought I would sit at your desk and put it to some use since you weren't here last week and you are _late_ this morning."

"It took more time than I thought getting here from my new house." Erik tried to explain.

"Oh sure, sure." Jean kidded with him.

"It really is true."

"How did Gabrielle like the house?" Jean asked.

"Oh she's crazy about it. She's in love with it."

"That makes me very happy." Jean said smiling.

"Now if you wouldn't mind, I would like to have my desk back." Erik said.

At that moment, Jean looked behind Erik at the door to see the same woman he talked to at the wedding standing in the doorway. Erik turned around seeing Christine and immediately asked coldly,

"What are _you _doing here?"

"Oh she works for us now." Jean answered.

"What?" Erik asked.

"Jean hired me because I desperately needed a job. It's only a trial right now to see if we can all work together."

"I thought the Vicomte was paying for your funds."

"He was until he wrote with his last check saying that he was no longer paying for someone who left him."

"I don't blame him." Erik said under his breath.

"What was that?" Christine asked.

"Oh, nothing." Erik replied and then looked at Jean asking,

"What is she going to do?"

"I figured we could use an office assistant, someone to communicate with the clients and schedule meetings and write letters for us. That way we could devote more of our time to our sketches."

"Could I talk to Miss Daae alone, Jean?" Erik asked.

"Certainly. I am going to head over to the site for the new jewelry store. I should be back before lunch." Jean said getting out of Erik's chair and leaving the room closing the door behind him.

"Erik, I know what you must be thinking, but this was all of Jean's idea, really." Christine said taking a step closer to him.

"Christine, what happened to you? You used to be so sweet and innocent, and now you are manipulating and messing with my life! Where did you ever learn that?" Erik said in a booming voice.

"I learned it from you! You did the same thing to get me. I made a mistake of leaving you, but now I want you back and I will stop at nothing to get what I want!" Christine said yelling back at him.

"You want me back? Is that what you want? I'll take you back just like I did two weeks ago! I'll fuck you so hard that you'll never want me back. Is that what I have to do Christine to get you to stop ruining my life?" Erik said shouting, taking off his belt and throwing it on the floor and he began to unbutton his pants in an angry fit.

"Come here, I'll give myself to you so bad that you'll leave me alone for good!" He said grabbing her and pulling her dress up revealing her undergarments which he reached under putting his hand in between her legs and grabbing at her.

"Stop it, Erik! You're hurting me!" Christine screamed through her tears. He stopped what he was doing and grabbed her by both of her shoulders and pulled her close to him so hard that it made her wince.

"Then stay the hell away from me, or I will fuck with you." With that he pushed her down on the ground, buttoned his pants and buckled his belt.

"If you decide to work here, don't let your presence be known. Now get out!" He shouted at her. Christine picked herself up off the floor and quickly ran out the door. She ran to her desk, sat and cried. This was not working out as she planned and now she angered him to the point where he almost raped her. The sad thing was, she wanted him to be with her, but not with the violence that he gave her.

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself over and over. If she was smart she would give up on him. He didn't want her.

Erik sat at his desk stunned at what just occurred. He had never used force on a woman and now he did. Ever since the affairs at the opera, he has learned to control his temper and that is what made him accepted into society. But Christine's presence angered him. In his mind, he had no other choice; she was going to stop at nothing to destroy his life. Erik felt himself pained with guilt. How could he do that to someone he still loved? If she would just disappear, he knew that he could almost forget about her once again. _That is why I behaved like I did, to let her let me go. _ He thought to himself. But now guilt had plagued his mind and he had to do something about it before he went absolutely crazy knowing that he is still the same monster that would have performed such vicious acts six years ago. The thought made him shiver.


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize for the long stretch, but with Thanksgiving and finals week coming up, it's been kind of hard to update as often as I would like. Here is the update that you have all been patiently been waiting for, thanks for being patient!**

**-Jaimie**

Chapter 8

Christine finished her work week timidly and avoided Erik and only spoke to Jean. She decided that after the week was over she would never return to that office again. Jean often asked her what the matter was, but she was only said that she was ill.

On Friday morning, Jean walked up to Christine's desk and piled a bunch of sketches on her desk.

"I need these filed by the client's name in that filing cabinet."

"All of these?" Christine asked amazed at the size of the pile that sat on her desk.

"Yes. Oh and by the way, I am going to look at a construction site today. Erik will be in his office drawing so if you need any help ask him because I won't be here."

Christine's heart sank; she wanted nothing to do with Erik and was afraid now that Jean was going to be gone all day. She asked herself over and over why she didn't just get up and walk out right now. But her moral value knew better than that, she would not leave unattended work. Jean turned around at the doorway and said,

"Goodbye."

Christine watched him go as tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. What was she going to do? Alone all day with that monstrous man. She decided that she would work fast and get out of there as soon as possible.

Erik sat in his office, still feeling guilty from what happened on Monday morning. He was too upset to apologize to Christine, but he decided that he would have to apologize to her. His clock in his office read noon and he decided that he would break for lunch. He slowly made his way out of his office and walked down the hall to the main room where Christine sat her desk putting all of the sketches in alphabetical order. Erik cleared his throat scaring Christine and causing her to drop all of the sketches in her hand. Erik thought this was rather funny and began to chuckle at her. Christine looked up to see him walk behind her desk and help her pick up the sketches.

"I'm sorry, I scared you." Erik said.

"It's all right." Christine replied. When Erik put the sketches on her desk, he straightened up and looked down at her.

"I wanted to apologize for the other day in my office. It was totally out of my character and I have lived through hell this week thinking about how wrong it was of me to do and say such things to you."

"I hope you don't expect me to tell you that everything is fine and to forget about it." Christine replied, rather timidly.

"I'm sorry." Erik replied, "I was hoping that you would accept my apology by allowing me to take you to lunch. Christine knew that she would never forgive him, but she also still had a small amount of love for him and could see how guilty he felt.

"I, uh, I…" Christine started to say, but Erik spoke again,

"I figured you wouldn't want my company after what I did to you, but I thought this was the only possible way for me to make it up to you, for I surely know you do not wish to involve yourself with me anymore after Monday's incident."

"I don't think so." Christine replied quietly and turned back to her work. Rejected Erik left the office and ate quietly by himself at his favorite nearby café. He thought to himself about all the wrong things he had done in the past and now being around Christine made him almost want to commit the same crimes. He knew that he had to distance himself from her, for she brought him trouble. Gabrielle was his life now; she brought out the good in him. Finishing his meal, he decided he was going to stay away from Christine Daae, even if it killed him.

That afternoon around 4, Erik decided that he was going to leave work early. He wanted to get home and away from Christine. He closed his office door and walked down the hall to her desk.

"I am leaving early, so you can get off early today too." Erik said to her. Christine looked happy as she grabbed her things and left the office with him. He locked the door behind her and said,

"Goodbye Christine."

"Goodbye Erik." It pained her to say those words for she knew they were forever. What was she going to make of herself now? She certainly couldn't go back to Raoul, and Erik wanted nothing to do with her and she was once again afraid of him. She was alone for the second time in her life and she hated it. She walked in the direction of her flat slowly and sadly wondering what she was going to do with her life, when it suddenly dawned on her; she would go back to Madame Giry. She instantly quickened her pace and walked the 10 blocks toward the opera house.

Erik watched Christine until she was out of sight. He then hailed a cab and headed for home. When he pulled up toward the large house, Gabrielle came rushing out of the house to see him. Erik got out of the parked carriage and was surprised when Gabrielle crashed right into him.

"What is going on?" Erik asked concerned as he grabbed Gabrielle's arms.

"Nothing, I just missed you today." She said smiling and began planting kisses all over the left side of his face. Erik smiled and laughed.

"Come, my dear, let's go inside." Erik said grabbing her hand and began pulling her towards the house. Erik opened the front door and allowed Gabrielle to go in first. He removed his hat and hung it on a nearby chair and sat his sketches on the same chair.

"Erik, come in here, I made dinner for the first time since we've been married!" Gabrielle said happily. Erik looked at her and then looked at the cook.

"Sir, she insisted that I took the evening off today so she could make dinner herself." The cook said to Erik. Erik smiled and said,

"I bet you are enjoying this relaxation."

"I also gave the rest of the staff the evening off, so if you make a mess, you clean it up." Gabrielle added.

"What is wrong with you? Why do you want to do everything yourself tonight?" Erik said walking over to her and jokingly put a hand on her forehead.

"Nothing is wrong with me! I just thought they all needed to have a night off and relax. That's why they are milling around the house because I told them to enjoy themselves downstairs tonight." Gabrielle replied grabbing his hand from her head. Erik smiled at her and pulled her into an embrace.

"This is exactly why I love you so much, because of your generosity. You are truly the most amazing person alive." Erik said kissing her. The cook watched as they lost each other in the kiss and slowly and quietly made his way out of the kitchen.

Erik sat at the table after dinner had been finished and complimented his wife on her excellent cooking, even though it wasn't very excellent. Gabrielle smiled and quickly took all of the dishes into the kitchen and cleaned them. While she was cleaning them, Erik stayed in the dining room with his bottle of wine and walked over to the door and locked it. He walked around the room and blew out half of the candles making the room from as bright as day to as dark as night.

An hour later, Gabrielle finished with the dishes and walked back into the dining room to see that it was not all the way lit and her husband was sitting at his spot at the table drinking his seventh glass of wine.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused at the sight she saw.

"Nothing, dear." Erik said in a slightly slurred voice.

"Are you drunk?" Gabrielle asked in a serious tone. She hated it when he got drunk because he all of a sudden became extremely sexual and she didn't want to have him like that.

"Not at all!" Erik said laughing at her face. He then picked up his glass and drank the last swallow. He then walked over to the wine rack and tried to pick out another bottle but Gabrielle quickly ran over to him and pulled his hand back.

"I think you have had enough. I now know why it's dark in here." Gabrielle said looking at him. Erik looked at her and quietly said,

"I am not drunk, I promise, I just want to be with you." He then began to kiss her and while he kissed her he began to remove her dress. Gabrielle began to hesitate and then quickly gave in to where he pushed her towards the dining room table where they made love.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter turns the whole story around, so be prepared!**

Chapter 9

7 months later

Christine sat in her flat staring at her enormous pregnant stomach. Meg Giry sat on the other side of the room looking at her friend.

"I still think that you need to tell Erik. He has a right to know." Meg finally said breaking the silence. Tears formed in Christine's eyes.

"How could I do such a thing? I am already embarrassed at the way I acted towards him. That was so unlike me. I am never that manipulative and I never have been. Now I am going to have a baby, Erik's baby, and he doesn't even know about it. Oh Meg, I know I need to tell him, but I don't want to ruin his wonderful life."

Meg looked sympathetically at her friend,

"Well, you know that Mother and I are here for you and now that I am living with you, we will do our best to raise the child."

Christine smiled at Meg and got up to hug her.

"I truly love you, Meg Giry. You are my best friend and sister. I am, however, going to bed now. Goodnight." Christine said leaving the room and going into her bedroom. She put on her nightgown and struggled with her climb into bed.

Meg sat in the main room finishing her cup of tea and staring at the Christmas tree. She had to do something to help her friend; Erik also needed to be told that he was going to be a father. Meg knew that Christine wanted him to know, but she felt guilty about it and didn't want to ruin Erik's happy life. Meg decided that she would try really hard to make Christine tell Erik about her pregnancy. Christine deserved a happy Christmas, not a miserable one and Meg figured this would be the only way to get Christine's worries out of her head, knowing that Erik would help support the child.

Erik lay in bed, tireless of his own worry. Did Michele get the necklace that he was going to give Gabrielle for Christmas? He turned over and looked at his sleeping wife. Oh how beautiful she looked and how even more beautiful she would look in the stunning ruby necklace.

He couldn't take it anymore, he finally quietly got out of bed, put on his robe and mask and walked upstairs to Michele's room. He quietly knocked on the door and a sleepy blonde girl opened the door.

"Yes, Master?" She asked as she saw Erik at the door.

"Michele, did you get the necklace I told you to buy today?" Erik asked. Michele's eyes grew wide with surprise for she thought this interference in the middle of the night was due to some emergency.

"Ummm…Yes Master, it's in here." She said opening the door all the way allowing him to come all the way into her bedroom. She moved to her bed and bent down to grab a box underneath it. She handed it to Erik and he opened it.

"Oh, it is so beautiful. Do you think she will like it?" Erik asked staring at the necklace. Michele was once again surprised. Erik only usually talked to her in commands. This morning he secretly approached her with a ton of money and told her to buy this necklace. Now he was in her bedroom and asking her opinion on a present for his wife. Michele always liked Gabrielle, for she was a lot more easygoing and actually talked to Michele as a human being, but Erik, this was a rare occasion and Michele was almost positive that after tonight things would go back to the way they were.

"Oh yes, Master, I think Madame will like it a lot." Erik closed the box and handed it back to Michele.

"Sorry to disturb you, I couldn't sleep until I knew." Erik said as Michele put the box back under her bed. She stood and faced him.

"Think nothing of it, Master."

"Well, goodnight." Erik said walking toward the door and opening it. Michele followed him and said,

"Goodnight, sir." She closed the door behind him and got into bed. _In a strange way, he is sort of handsome._ She thought as she drifted back off to sleep.

Erik walked back downstairs and opened the door to his bedroom to see Gabrielle sitting up in bed.

"My dear, why are you awake?" Erik asked surprised.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that same question?" Gabrielle asked back.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to get a drink." Erik asked.

"Or were you just out having an affair?" Gabrielle said chuckling a little at her joke. Erik's face grew pale since he never forgave himself for what he did 7 months ago with Christine.

"No, I wasn't doing that." Erik said. Gabrielle laughed even harder at the look on his face.

"I was just joking with you, don't get serious on me." Erik breathed a sigh of relief and took off his robe and mask. He climbed into bed next to Gabrielle and she blew out the candle on her side of the bed. She lay down on her husband's chest and listened to his heartbeat for a moment before saying,

"Besides if you did have an affair, you wouldn't be sleeping here right now." She tilted her head up and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you Gabe." Erik said closing his eyes.

"I love you too." Gabrielle said as she drifted off to sleep. Erik, however, only got about an hour's worth of sleep that night.

One week later, Christine stood with Meg outside of Erik's office building one afternoon.

"Now Meg, don't tell him, just ask him to meet me for lunch and tell him that I desperately need his help and that I am in serious trouble." Christine instructed with her voice shaking with nervousness and being cold.

"Christine, everything will be fine. Go across the street and wait for me." Meg commanded. Christine turned to walk away and turned back around to watch Meg disappear into the building. Christine almost threw up with nervousness on the street, but held it in.

Meg climbed the stairs and arrived on the second floor. She began to wander down the hall and read the signs on the doors until she reached "Erik D'Avignon." She quietly knocked on the door until she heard a voice commanding for her to come in. She opened the door to see a man with his back turned toward her. He turned around and she saw his white mask staring back at her.

"Hello, Monsieur. I don't know if you remember me, Meg Giry."

"Of course, Adele Giry's daughter. What is it that you come here for?" Erik asked in a surprised tone.

"It's on behalf of Christine Daae," Meg started but stopped as Erik's face turned into a frown. "She is in a lot of trouble where even I can't help her. She needs your help, desperately. She wants you to meet her at the café across the street for lunch. Please say that you will Monsieur, she needs help in the worst way. If she doesn't receive help, I don't know how she will live." Meg said adding the last sentence in knowing it was a lie, but it would convince Erik to do what she wanted him to do.

Erik sat thoughtfully for a moment wondering what kind of trouble Christine could have been in. Even though they parted on bad terms for the second time, he would do anything to help her. So he agreed to it.

"Oh thank you, Monsieur." Meg said happily leaving the office. Erik sat dumbfounded at his desk thinking about what just happened. He shook it off and went back to work, wondering how soon noon would come and his curiosity would be ended.

Meg walked outside and across the street to where her friend was waiting.

"Well?" Christine asked impatiently.

"He's going to meet you." Meg announced. Christine almost fainted. She felt so guilty despite all the times that Meg reassured her that this was just as much Erik's fault as it was Christine's. Meg put her arm around Christine and led her down the street to their flat. When they arrived, Christine announced that she was going to rest for an hour before she had to leave again. Christine lay down on her bed, tossing and turning in nervousness.

Erik looked up from his drawing to look at the clock for the hundredth time and finally decided that he could leave. He got out of his chair and put on his hat and cloak. He walked down the hall to Jean's office and poked his head in,

"I am going to lunch; I will be back in an hour." Jean didn't look up from his sketch and replied,

"See you then Erik."

Erik walked out of the building and walked across the street to the café Meg was talking about. He walked inside the crowded café grateful to be out of the cold and looked around for Christine. He finally spotted her and sat down across from her. She looked different, but he wasn't sure how.

"You look surprised to see me." Christine said without any kind of greeting.

"You look different." Erik said bluntly. Tears began to form in Christine's eyes due to guilt for what she was about to tell him, or shall we say, show him. Christine couldn't take his stares anymore and finally jumped up,

"This is why I look different."

Erik's eyes opened as far as they could open. He was shocked at what he saw; he also wondered who impregnated his lovely Christine. She finally sat down, putting her elbows on the table and laying her head in her hands. Erik felt sympathetic knowing this is why she needed help, as big as she looked, he figured that the Vicomte was the one who did this to Christine and now he wouldn't pay for his mistake because she left him to find Erik. Erik watched her cry for a moment before reaching out and taking her hand in his. She looked at him through teary eyes.

"Christine, how did this happen and _who _is the father?" Christine angrily looked at him wondering how he was such a genius, but could be so stupid.

"How do you think it happened? And who do you think is the father? I am staring at my child's father!" Christine said almost shouting. Erik was shocked to hear what she said. He felt his heart beat so hard he thought it might come out of his chest.

"Christine, we only shared one night together, this can't be."

"Oh can't it, Erik?" Erik still couldn't believe his ears. He felt so guilty for what was happening. If only he could have contained himself, his life would be peaceful for the first time. He sat for a moment and finally said,

"Christine, I am here for you, for both of you. This is my responsibility too. You know that I will always be here."

Christine faintly smiled at him, she believed what he said, but she didn't want to have to give her child up to him even though the child would have a better life with Erik. The waiter finally came over to the table,

"More tea, Madame?" he asked.

"No thank you." Christine replied.

"Can I get anything for you Monsieur?"

"I just realized that I am not hungry." Erik replied keeping his eyes on Christine. The waiter looked disappointed knowing that he wasn't going to get a big tip off of this table and walked away. Erik finally spoke again,

"Tell me where you live so I can see you now, for I am sure that once I explain this to my wife, I won't be able to come home for a few days." Erik said sadly. This was a problem, and for once he didn't know any way to handle it. He was going to be a father, but with the wrong woman. He hoped that Gabrielle would understand, that was all he had now was hope.

Christine told him her address and said that he could stay with her if that were to happen. They rose out of their chairs and Erik left money on the table for Christine's tea and a small tip. Exiting the café, Erik turned to Christine and told her he would keep in touch with her soon. He watched as she disappeared around the corner and he walked across the street to his building and up the stairs to Jean's office.

"Jean, I have to have the rest of the day off. I will be back in the morning." Erik said rushing out of the office. Jean looked up and was surprised at what just happened. He wondered what Erik's reasoning was, but knew his reason was appropriate.

Christine opened the door to her apartment and saw Meg sitting in her usual spot on the sofa.

"So, how did it go?"

"He's going to help, and he might come over tonight if Gabrielle makes him leave."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because of what is going on."

"But he wasn't even married when it happened."

"I know, but I guess it's still considered an affair."

Erik nervously turned the doorknob to the front door of his house and walked inside. He felt sick to his stomach and was sweating a lot. Gabrielle heard the door open and close and instantly walked toward the front door to see who was there. She was surprised to see her husband standing at the door taking off his hat, cloak and gloves.

"Erik, what are you doing home so early?" She asked. He looked at her and she noticed how pale he looked and how much he was sweating.

"Erik, are you all right. You look extremely ill. Come on, let's get you up to bed." Gabrielle said grabbing his arm.

"No." He replied shaking her off.

"Erik, you need to rest." She said tugging again at his arm again.

"Damnit, I said NO!" He shouted pushing her off even harder. Gabrielle almost lost her balance and was shocked at her husband's behavior. She turned around and began to walk down the hall leaving him alone until he called her back.

"Gabe, I need to talk to you about something serious." She turned back around and followed him into the library. He shut the door and poured himself a glass of brandy. Gabrielle took a seat in one of the armchairs wondering what it was that he had to say and why it was causing him to be so angry.

Erik finally sat down opposite of her and explained the entire story. When he

finished he waited for her reaction until she began to cry.

"How could you do this to me?" She asked in between sobs.

"I wasn't thinking, I let my ridiculous ego get a hold of me." Erik said thinking of the best way to explain himself. Gabrielle cried a few minutes longer until Erik got up and touched her arm.

"Don't touch me!" She suddenly yelled and pulled away. She got up out of the chair and walked out the door,

"Collect some of your things and get out!" She yelled back.

Erik was waiting for this moment. Now everything was ruined. He slowly walked upstairs and packed a few clothes and went back downstairs to put on his cloak and hat. He left his house and got into his carriage telling his driver to take him to Christine's. He looked behind him and watched his house with his beautiful wife inside disappear and he began to cry himself, feeling sorry for himself and the mistake that he made.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all of the great reviews! This chapter might seem somewhat boring, but the story will progress, I promise!**

**Twinkle22: Don't go to the hospital, I will hopefully be getting some more free time in the next week to update for all of my devoted readers!**

Chapter 10

Christine sat alone in her flat. Meg went to the opera house for rehearsal of the next upcoming opera. She sat drinking her tea thinking about what happened that day. Ever since that day in Erik's office, Christine realized she was immature at how she acted and now even though she loved Erik, decided that his happiness was most important. She knew that she would get on with her life and hopefully find the one person who would be her love forever. She sat and silently prayed that Gabrielle would be understanding and not send him away like he said she would.

Christine rose to stir up the fire that was starting to die down. As she bent over to poke at it, she heard a knock on the door. She glanced out the window realizing how dark it was becoming and wondered who could be at the door so late in the afternoon, hoping that it wouldn't be Erik. She answered the door, and saw Erik standing there.

"Oh Erik, I am so sorry." Christine muttered without a proper greeting.

"I don't know what to do now." Erik said sadly pushing past her into the flat. Christine quietly closed the door behind him and he turned around.

"Oh, this is my entire fault." Christine said looking at him. He felt as if he might cry again, but held back his tears. Anger then took over and Erik took off his hat and flung it across the room and removed his cloak throwing it also across the room.

"My life is such a joke! Nothing can ever go right!" Erik shouted in his loud Phantom voice. Christine just stood and let him throw his tantrum, for she knew he was in so much pain. Rejected so many times by so many people and now this was the worst rejection ever.

He stood silent breathing heavily and then clumsily sunk onto the sofa. Christine sat in a nearby chair.

"Erik, talk to me. We are just friends now. Tell me what you are feeling."

"Can't you tell? My heart is breaking. This is worse than when you left me. This was the love of my life. Someone who loved me for me and now I fucked up and she's gone! What a waste!"

Christine winced at his last statement for she didn't think that their one night together was a waste.

"Christine, she was the most amazing person. She loved me for me. She kissed me willingly. She would caress my deformed face as if it were normal and had the smoothest skin. Now I can feel her touch, but there's no warmth to it. I love her with all of my heart. I finally got over you and developed the best life a man could ask for and now it's all gone."

After Erik's last encounter with Christine, he really did get over her. The happier and sweeter his life got with Gabrielle, the more he forgot about Christine until she was almost completely gone from his mind, until now. Now, he no longer loved her, but she was now his responsibility.

Christine didn't like to hear the words that he completely got over her, but she knew that it was the best for his happiness. She hoped she would eventually move on like he has.

Gabrielle lay on her bed for the last two hours screaming. She muffled her screams into Erik's pillow as she punched at the bed wildly.

"How could he do this to me? I thought we were in love?" She asked herself in between screams and sobs. She finally stopped screaming and calmed herself down to quiet sobs. She slowly got off the bed and walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out one of Erik's shirts. She held it up to her face and breathed it in, devouring the scent of his cologne. Oh how she loved that smell! She began to cry loudly again as she walked back over to the bed. She lay down without removing her dress and wrapped herself up in Erik's shirt as she cried until she fell asleep.

Erik tossed and turned on Christine's couch that night. Christine sat and listened patiently as he talked feeling sorry for himself. He thought she was being very kind to him listening to his problem, when she has almost the same problem. Erik hated himself right now. How could he make such a stupid mistake? But he thought to himself about how his mother treated him for the way he looked and he decided that this baby would be loved by him no matter what, and even though having it was a mistake. He only wished that he was lying next to Gabrielle right now and she was having the baby, not Christine.

The flat was dark and everyone was asleep except Erik. He couldn't handle being away from home and his wife, despite knowing that Gabrielle wanted nothing to do with him. He felt desperate to get back with Gabrielle; he loved her more than anything else in the world. He finally rose off the couch and put on his clothes. He put on his cloak and hat and quietly left the flat. He decided to take a walk in the middle of the night, where no one would recognize him. He kept walking towards his home, with a little bit of hope that Gabrielle would be outside welcoming him home and kissing him. He knew this thought was just a fantasy, but at this point he dared to dream.

He slowly walked the 2 hours to his house. He stood at the bottom of the hill and looked up at it. He felt sad, knowing that he probably just lost everything. None of the lights in the windows were on, and then he looked up to where his and Gabrielle's bedroom was and there appeared to be a faint light coming through that window. Erik smiled to himself and began running as fast as he could up to the house. _Maybe my fantasy will come true after all!_ He thought as he ran. He opened the front door of the dark, quiet house and quietly walked up the stairs to his and Gabrielle's bedroom. The light shone under the door and Erik still felt hopeful. He opened the door quietly to see that the light was from a candle that was almost burned all the way. He looked over toward the bed to see Gabrielle sleeping peacefully. Erik walked over to her and saw that she had draped his shirt around her and her face was stained with tears.

He knelt down beside the bed with so much sadness and began to whisper softly to Gabrielle.

"Hello, my darling. You look so beautiful tonight. I just wanted to tell you that I love you so much. You are the best thing that happened to me. I know I made a mistake with Christine. The truth is, I used to love her as much as I love you. That night, she rekindled my old feelings, only for a little while for something to happen. I realize now that I don't love her anymore. I love only you. Unfortunately, now I must pay for my mistake. I only wish that you were the one who was having my baby, not Christine. But I can't change that now. I just hope that you will soon find it in your heart to let me come back with you, because if I don't have you, then my life is meaningless."

Gabrielle began to stir, her eyes fluttered and she turned from her side to her back. Erik stood silently still, not wanting to wake her and upset her again. Gabrielle lay still for a few minutes and Erik finally decided that it was time to leave. He gently pressed his lips to her forehead and walked towards the door.

"Erik?" Gabrielle asked sleepily.

Surprised, Erik turned around to face his wife.

"Yes, my love?"

"I love you, but I don't know if I can trust you anymore. Without that, there's nothing." Gabrielle said quietly. Erik instantly ran back to the bed, and grabbed Gabrielle's hand.

"You don't have to trust me right now if you don't want to. Just know that you will soon be able to trust me again. Just as long as I know that I can be with you, that is all I care about. I can't live without you."

Gabrielle pulled him closer to the bed and made him sit down. She looked at her fingers interlocking with Erik's.

"Erik, there's a child coming. Every time I look at that child, I am going to know that it was only born out of an affair, an affair on me. I am afraid that I will resent it, and hate it. I don't hate anyone or anything, but I am afraid I will hate that."

She put down his hand and pulled away from him.

"Gabrielle, you are such a good person, I don't think there is any room in that heart of yours for hate."

"Right now, I love you so much, I hate you." Gabrielle said in a cold tone.

Erik winced at these words. They hit him hard.

"I'm so sorry." Gabrielle turned her back toward him and Erik sat there for a moment.

"You can sleep here tonight. I don't know why I made you leave, this is after all your house, and you paid for it." Erik felt like crying. He had never experienced Gabrielle being so cruel. But he knew that even though she was mad at him right now, he wanted nothing more than to sleep beside her.

He quickly undressed and got under the blankets. Gabrielle usually laid her head against his chest until she fell asleep, but tonight she kept her back to him and made sure there was enough space between the two of them so she wouldn't have to touch him.

Erik wanted nothing more than to reach over and embrace her, telling her what a lovely creature she was. But he decided he would keep his distance. At least he was where he belonged, in his own bed.

Christine woke up the next morning. She stumbled out of her bedroom and into the main room where Erik was supposed to be sleeping. She was surprised to see that the couch was empty, but his belongings were where he left them. She figured he was out walking during these early hours, thinking.

Gabrielle woke up and looked at her sleeping husband. She began to smile at how good he looked with his shirt off and his muscular body radiating in the sunlight. She reached out to touch him and then remembered what happened the night before. She wished it were just a nightmare, but it wasn't. What was she going to do? She knew that she didn't want to break up her marriage; she loved Erik with all of her heart. But she didn't know how to forgive him, and she definitely wasn't ready to forgive him. Here, her husband was lying next to her, and she knew that she wasn't the only woman who touched him and loved him.

Instead of waking him, like she normally did, she quietly crept out of bed and quietly made her way down to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. It was still very early, early enough that the staff wasn't awake yet. Gabrielle was glad no one was awake, that way she had time to think to herself about what was going to happen next.

Gabrielle sat eating her breakfast and sipping on her tea when Erik came downstairs into the dining room.

"Good morning." He said smiling faintly.

"Hmm…" Gabrielle replied in between bites of her toast. Erik asked the cook to make him some breakfast and sat down across the table from Gabrielle. She sat for a moment and looked at him and he looked at her. She finally broke the stare by getting up and taking her plate into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Erik asked, hoping that she would stay and they could talk rationally.

"Anywhere, as long as you are not present" Gabrielle replied leaving the room.

That comment caused Erik's stomach to drop. He already felt guilty enough and his wife was making that guilt worsen. Gabrielle on the other hand, was not saying it in a mean way. She was really going to one of the spare rooms to wrap Erik's Christmas presents that she bought for him. It was only December 13, but she knew she had to have it done early or he would find them like he found the ones for his birthday 3 months ago.

**FLASHBACK**

"A leather case for my sketches!" Erik said in a fake surprise. Gabrielle watched him, knowing when she bought it that he would love it.

"You should be more surprised than that." Gabrielle said in a scowl.

"Oh, I am, I am."

"Erik, I know you peeked at your presents because when I hid that case it was closed. When I went back, it was open." Gabrielle scolded.

"Oh darling, I didn't peek."

"Yes you did!" Gabrielle shouted smiling. She jumped hard on Erik's lap causing him to give out a big breath. She began to tickle him as he laughed very hard.

"All right, I saw it two days ago!" Erik admitted laughing. Gabrielle tickled him harder,

"That will teach you not to peek again!"

**PRESENT DAY**

Gabrielle smiled to herself at the memory. Just yesterday things were that simple, and now everything was all messed up. As Gabrielle wrapped his presents, she decided to accept the fact of what happened and accept the unborn child and Christine into her life, but she couldn't bring herself to forgive Erik just yet.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am getting quite a lot of reviews for Erik to be with Christine. DO NOT WORRY; THERE ARE STILL PLENTY OF CHAPTERS TO WRITE! Plus, you all don't know what I am thinking inside my head! (Evil laugh) This chapter is more focused on Erik and Gabrielle, Christine is only mentioned once, but Christine will soon be a stronger character later in the story. Also, I am now on Christmas break, but I am traveling to Oregon next week to visit my father whom I haven't seen in forever. So if I don't update for a while, don't worry, I will still be thinking and writing this story. Now Enjoy Ch. 11 and continue reading and reviewing! **

**-Jaimie **

Chapter 11

-Christmas Eve

Gabrielle pinned her hair up and examined her dress in the full length mirror. She took her hair down again and redid it. She just couldn't get it to look right. Erik watched her as he finished putting on his tuxedo. He smiled at his beautiful wife and her frustration.

"Darling, I don't know why you are even bothering; you look beautiful without doing anything to yourself." The last week and a half, Erik had been the most considerate husband anyone could ask for. Gabrielle knew that he was being extra considerate and wanted to give in to his consideration, but accidentally grew a little distant from him.

"Oh Erik, that is not the point right now, I need to fix this so I can be ready for this party!" Gabrielle said loudly frustrated at her hair and taking it out on him. Erik wished that he could have the old Gabrielle back, but for the time being, she was rarely seen. The old Gabrielle wouldn't have shouted and would have come over and kissed him for saying that.

Erik finished putting on his shoes when there was a knock on the bedroom door. Gabrielle let out an annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes. Erik walked over to the door leaving his wife now sitting at her vanity. He opened to see the Christophe, the butler.

"Yes, Christophe?" Erik asked.

"Master, Monsieur and Madame Gauthier have arrived."

"Thank you Christophe." Erik replied. He looked back at Gabrielle and said,

"Are you almost ready?"

"I'll be there in a minute." She said sarcastically putting on her bracelet. Erik sighed and walked out of the room and down the stairs to the main room.

"Hello Louis and Madeleine." Erik greeted the couple. Louis Gauthier was a client of Erik and Jean's. He had many of his buildings built by D'Avignon and D'Astier that they were on a first name basis and decent acquaintances.

"Hello Erik." Louis replied.

"Where is your delightful wife?" Madeleine asked.

"She is still-" Erik started.

"I am right here." Gabrielle announced coming down the stairs and cutting off Erik. He turned around to stare up at her. She looked beautiful. She wore a dark red dress that was sleeveless with white gloves that went ¾ the way up her arms. Her blonde hair was pulled back with some extra strands that remained hanging.

"Madame D'Avignon, you look wonderful." Louis complimented.

"Thank you."

"She does look lovely." Erik agreed. There was a knock on the door and 7 more guests were let in. Gabrielle's mother, her oldest sister and her sister's husband, Jean and Sophie, Monsieur Jacques Thibault and Madame Louise Thibault, another regular client of Erik and Jean's.

Erik and Gabrielle greeted everyone and invited them in. Gabrielle's mother, Catherine brought her small suitcase so she could spend Christmas with Gabrielle and Erik. Catherine handed it off to Christophe. Lucie and Michele took everyone's coats and led them into the large dining room. Gabrielle was seated at one end of the table and Erik at the other. Everyone was talking happily getting to know one another as Erik and Gabrielle sat looking at each other lost in their own thoughts about one another.

Catherine sat beside Gabrielle and halfway through their dinner, leaned over and touched her daughter's arm.

"Is everything all right?" Gabrielle had been very quiet the entire evening. She appeared to be somewhat ill, even though she wasn't ill except in her heart. She tried her best to hide that there were problems between her and Erik, but something was obviously wrong with her.

"Everything's fine Mother." Gabrielle said putting on a fake smile.

"We should talk later; we have a lot of catching up to do."

Most of the women sat quiet throughout dinner, only talking amongst themselves with idle chatter, while the men talked about business deals and things relating. Gabrielle looked up at Erik to see that he was trying to get her attention. _I love you._ He mouthed at her across the table. She smiled at him and kissed the air. This made Erik happy because he knew that she still loved him, despite her anger.

After dinner, everyone headed into the main room with their alcoholic beverages. Erik sat at the piano and played Christmas songs while everyone stood around and sang. It was a joyous time and everyone got along with everyone else, singing and dancing their hearts out.

After midnight everyone decided to leave. The night went by fast and everyone walked out happy and some drunk. Gabrielle and Erik waved goodbye from their front door and stepped back inside. They both sighed and smiled at their successful party.

"Are you ready to go to bed?" Erik asked.

"Oh, yes." Gabrielle said exhausted. Her mother went up to bed an hour ago, but Gabrielle decided to check on her anyway. She made her way upstairs and down the hall to the room her mother slept in. Gabrielle knocked softly and turned the doorknob. Catherine was sitting up in bed reading a small book.

"Mother, what are you doing? I thought you would be sleeping." Gabrielle said surprised.

"I've been waiting to talk to you. Something is wrong with you. The life has disappeared from you. Tell me what is going on."

"Mother, really nothing is wrong."

"Gabrielle, you are the only child of mine that never stops smiling. Always has a happy, positive attitude and is always talking. Tonight, you barely talked at all and kept to yourself. You and Erik showed no affection for one another. What is going on?"

Knowing that she obviously couldn't hide her secret from her mother any longer, she decided to tell her. Though she knew what her mother was going to say. Gabrielle closed the door behind her and went and sat on the edge of Catherine's bed.

"Oh Mother, one month before our wedding, an old friend of Erik's, Miss Christine Daae, entered our lives. I found out that Erik had once been in love with her. Three days before our wedding, he cheated on me with her. He told me that he knew it was a mistake and he felt extremely guilty about it, but he told me everything a week and a half ago when she found out she was going to have his child. Oh I love him so much and he told me he loves me more than anything and that he wants nothing to do with her. I want to believe him, but I don't know if he has done this since we've been married. He claims that he hasn't done anything of the sort since, but I really don't know if I can trust him. I love him so much and have decided to give him another chance and I will accept the child into my life. But I am afraid I am going to hate the child and it's not the child's fault. What do I do?"

Catherine sat silent as her daughter spoke. When Gabrielle finished she accidentally blurted out the first thing on her mind.

"Who would like him in the first place? He isn't the least bit handsome with a mysterious white mask?"

"MOTHER! HOW DARE YOU?" Gabrielle said rising to her feet. She couldn't believe that of all the things she said, this is the first thing that her mother thought about.

"I am sorry, dear. Sit down, let me help you." Gabrielle stood thinking whether to trust her mother or not since all she cared about were looks. Gabrielle finally sat back down.

"I think that you should give Erik another chance, just like you're doing. I don't think he ever meant to have a child out of this. I can also tell by the way he looks at you that he is sad. He loves you and it's so obvious. Anyone who is around the two of you when you are happy, feel as if all of their sadness has gone away. He can't be near you without having to touch you. I saw him at your wedding with that Miss Daae. I overheard them talking before he married you. He was standing alone in the back hallway of the church and he told her that he never wanted to see her again. Trust me, he loves you."

"Really, Mother?"

"I promise. It's true." Catherine said smiling.

"Now, you have a husband who is in bed waiting for you. Go to him and I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Mother." Gabrielle said standing to bend over and kiss her mother's cheek.

"Goodnight, my daughter."

Erik stood in his bedroom examining the box containing the ruby necklace. _Not only will these look good on Gabrielle, but on Christine as well. They would look so nice on her slender, pale neck and radiating her chestnut curls. Oh why am I still thinking about her? She is supposed to be out of my mind, but now I can't stop thinking about her. She is going to have my baby and I am torn between two beautiful women for the first time in my life. I must get on and forget about her, but I know that I will always love her even though I have said aloud so many times that I wouldn't. I wish I could stop loving her, but I always will. Stop thinking these thoughts; you are supposed to love Gabrielle!_ Erik's thoughts screamed inside his head. One thought told him that Christine was the love of his life, but the other told him that he loved Gabrielle too. Erik knew his decision, he was going to stay with Gabrielle and always live with his love for Christine. Erik heard Gabrielle walking down the hall and quickly placed the box under the bed.

Gabrielle opened the door and looked at him. He was untying his bowtie and pulling off his jacket.

"I thought you would be in bed already." Gabrielle said.

"No, I was just thinking."

"About Christine?" Gabrielle asked nonchalantly. Erik was surprised at the question.

"No, about you."

Gabrielle turned around so he couldn't see her face and smiled to herself. She began to pull off her earrings and bracelets and placed them on her vanity table. She sat down and pulled the combs and pins out of her hair and began brushing it. She stood and took off her dress and began to take off her corset and undergarments. She struggled with pulling at the laces and hooks. Erik lay in bed watching his wife and quietly got out of bed and walked over to her. He came up behind her and put his hands on hers and startled her.

"Erik? What are you doing?" Gabrielle asked startled.

"Helping you get undressed. You can never undress yourself." He kidded with her. She smiled and turned back around letting him undress her. When he untied the corset, he threw it on the floor and began to pull on the sleeves of her undergarment.

"I can do the rest." Gabrielle said enjoying the feeling of him caressing her bare shoulder and pulling the sleeve down.

"No you can't." Erik whispered and began kissing her shoulder and neck. Gabrielle had not felt anything from her husband since she found out about what he did with Christine. Two weeks seemed forever compared to them making love every single night. She suddenly realized how much she needed him and he needed her. She turned around and put her arms around his shoulders pulling him to her mouth for a hungry kiss. Erik responded quickly knowing that he had been longing to kiss his wife for so long. They continued to kiss removing each other's clothing and moving toward the bed.

By the time they reached the bed, all clothing was discarded and Erik slammed Gabrielle onto the bed. She pulled him to her and moaned with pleasure as he slid inside her. Erik thrust inside her until they reached their climax together. Erik then rolled off of her and lay on his back beside her. He looked over to see his wife staring at him with tired eyes. He put his arm underneath her and pulled her toward him. Gabrielle began thinking horrible thoughts about him and Christine doing what she had just shared with him, but pushed the thoughts aside and snuggled up next to him, laying her head atop his chest like she used to. Erik began to play with her long, blonde hair and said,

"Gabe, I really am in love with you."

"I love you too." Gabrielle responded. He pulled her face up to look at him as he kissed her lips and watched her fall asleep. Erik lay awake for an hour thinking about how he loved Gabrielle, but he couldn't stop to think about how Christine was going to spend her Christmas.

Christine lay in bed that night enjoying the feeling of her child kicking within her.

"Won't you go to sleep little one?" She asked her belly. She was responded with a slight kick. She laughed.

"You are already stubborn like your father." Christine said aloud and began to think of Erik. If only she wouldn't have left him six years ago, she wouldn't be alone. He would be with her right now, sleeping beside her and feeling his child move within her. She thought about how handsome he was despite his deformity. How classy he was, he was so well mannered, a perfect gentleman. Oh she wished she still didn't love him and have to watch him love someone else. _I guess I am getting what I deserve. This is the same pain he felt when I loved Raoul._ The only thing she had left of him was his child and the fact that she would see him all the time now.

Erik woke the next morning to Gabrielle sleeping soundly on his chest. He caressed her bare shoulder and began touching her body all over until she woke up. She yawned and smiled at him.

"Good morning, my love." Erik said looking down at her.

"Merry Christmas." Gabrielle responded back. Erik remembered that it was Christmas morning. This was to be his first happy Christmas. He looked forward to it since he and Gabrielle have been engaged. Gabrielle rose out of bed and put on a robe and slippers. Erik followed putting on his mask, wig, Persian robe, matching hat, pants and slippers. They walked hand in hand down the stairs to the large Christmas tree in the main room.

"Merry Christmas." Catherine said sitting in an armchair and sipping a hot cup of tea. Catherine motioned to the gifts she had under the tree waiting for the two of them. Erik opened his first; it was a set of sketch pens and a sketch pad.

"Thank you Catherine. I could always use a good set of pens and more paper." Catherine smiled at him.

"You're welcome." Gabrielle opened her present from her mother next. It was a green butterfly hair pin with shiny stones on it.

"Thank you Mother, this is beautiful. Why Erik, where are you going?" Gabrielle asked to see Erik dashing up the stairs.

"I'll be back in a moment, love." Erik called behind him. Gabrielle took this opportunity to run to her hiding place and dig out his present. They both returned at the same time and began giggling.

"You have to hide your present too?" Gabrielle asked giggling. Erik continued to laugh.

"You know it. You're just as nosy as I am." Erik held out a box to Gabrielle. She smiled and took it from his hands. She opened it and gasped at the real ruby necklace. The rubies were all around the necklace with real diamonds in between them. Gabrielle touched it and gasped again.

"Oh Erik…."

"Do you like it?" He asked taking the box from her and pulling it out.

"It's beautiful." Gabrielle said as he put it on her. Once it was on, she kept touching the necklace on her neck to make sure it was there. She finally composed herself and handed Erik his package. He ripped off the paper and gasped louder than Gabrielle.

When Christine left him, he composed a piano composition called, 'En Deuil' (In Mourning). This particular piano piece was Gabrielle's favorite of his and loved to hear it played, even though he's only played three times since they've been together.

His Christmas present was this composition, but it was published. "'En Deuil' Composed By: Erik D'Avignon" was typed on the cover. Erik turned the title page and looked at the notes. They were perfect pieces of music. He began to led his emotions go, crying over this wonderful piece of work.

Gabrielle stared at her husband's odd behavior.

"Erik, darling, what's wrong with your present?" Gabrielle asked concerned.

"Nothing. No one ever wanted to hear my work, and now it's been published for the world to hear." He continued crying with happiness and pulled her into an embrace crying on her shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ok, ok, so I am getting quite a lot of mixed reviews and I love hearing all of your input. Keep sending, AngelOfTheNight: You are not the only one rooting for Gabrielle, talk to Twinkle22 on that subject! The rest of you, I am glad that you all have calmed down about Erik and Christine, I am glad that my last explanation has made all of you feel better! My computer is acting stupid so if there are some errors in this chapter, I apologize! Here's another update! Enjoy!**

**-Jaimie**

Chapter 12

2 months later

"Well Christine, are you sure there isn't anything I can get for you?" Erik asked walking into her bedroom and placing a cup of tea on her nightstand.

"No, Meg should be home soon." Christine replied from her bed. Erik sat down on the side of the bed. He looked at her amazed that his child could be born any day now. She shifted uncomfortably and began pulling at the pillow behind her back.

"Let me help." Erik said pulling the pillow out from behind her.

"Is that better?" He asked.

"Much." She said smiling at him. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you for helping me a lot this last month. I don't know what I would do if I were left alone when Meg went to rehearsals.

"Think nothing of it. You're going to have my child and I want to help take care of you." Erik replied. Christine smiled and brought his hand on top of her abdomen. Erik could feel his child moving within her and smiled wide.

"I can't believe that is a life in there that I created!" Christine smiled and added,

"That we both created."

"Yes, yes." Erik said not paying attention to her, but at her stomach instead.

"Erik, I am glad that this child is yours. Even if we can't be together, at least it can have two good homes with parents that will always love it, even if it was born out of an affair."

"Christine, I must tell you, I love Gabrielle, but I will always love you. You know that, despite all the times that I told myself and you that I didn't, I was lying, to you and myself. I know that you think that I don't love you. But I always will. But I am with Gabrielle and I love her too. I don't want you to think that this child was a mistake. For me, it is the one thing that I have of you since I cannot be with you. I know that you want me to leave Gabrielle, but I can't. If I wouldn't have met her, then we would be together, but things would be different, but I can't leave her, for I love her as much as I love you, and I am married to her."

Christine listened, happy that he did love her. She knew that he wouldn't leave Gabrielle, but she was happy that she still had his love and that they would forever know one another.

The front door of the flat opened and Meg stepped in. She took off her coat, hat and gloves and yelled,

"I'm home!" Erik stood up and waited for her to enter Christine's bedroom. Meg entered the bedroom and said,

"Hello Erik, hello Christine." Erik replied,

"Hello Meg." He turned back to Christine,

"I am going to leave now. Do not worry, I will be here when the baby arrives and if nothing happens tonight, I will see you tomorrow afternoon when Meg leaves." Christine smiled and said,

"Thank you Erik." He turned around towards Meg,

"You will send someone if anything happens?" Meg nodded and Erik turned to leave. He turned back to Christine,

"You remain in bed like themidwife told you to."

"Yes sir!" Christine replied with a smile. Erik turned to leave and left the bedroom.

"Goodbye Erik." Meg called after him. Erik walked down the hall to the main room and put on his hat, cloak and gloves. He opened the front door and was almost blown away by a large gust of wind and snow. He ran out to the street and hailed a cab.

Gabrielle paced the hallway of the house. Even though she was not excited about this child almost ready to be born, she was nervous because it was her husband's and her life was going to turn upside-down when it happened. She sent Erik to watch over Christine every afternoon when he finished with work. Gabrielle didn't know that he was thinking of going to see Christine everyday before Gabrielle suggested it. She had not seen Christine since the wedding and she had no desire to do so or she might say something she would regret. Gabrielle heard the front door slam and she calmed herself down and slowly walked toward the front door. She saw Erik removing his gloves and stomping the snow off of his boots. He looked up to see his wife standing in the hall.

"Hello dear." He said greeting her.

"Hello." She replied back. He untied his cloak and hung it on a hook next to the door.

"How is Christine?" Gabrielle asked.

"Anytime." Erik answered nervously. Gabrielle sensed the nervousness in Erik's voice and walked over to him. She touched his hand,

"I know that what you did was a mistake, I am not going to make you pay for it even though every time I see the child I will think of your infidelity."

"I am afraid that I am going to feel the same way and I am the child's father!" Erik said. He stood silent for a moment breathing deeply and then asked,

"Gabrielle, darling, I know that this is a lot to ask from you, but when that child is born, will you come with me and be there for me? I need you there with me." Gabrielle almost cried at this. She had no intention of being anywhere near Christine when she had Erik's child, but how could she pass this up? Erik claimed that he needed her to be with him. Gabrielle stood silent for a moment before finally answering,

"I'll do anything for you. You know that. I will go to Hell to be with you." _And for me this will be Hell!_ She thought to herself after her reply.

Later that night, Erik and Gabrielle settled down in the library for some reading. Erik drank deeply until the last drop of cognac was out of his glass. Gabrielle lay on the couch leaning against his chest as he read "The Cask of Amontillado" from the American writer Edgar Allan Poe, his favorite author. Gabrielle also loved reading these Gothic tales. Erik read this story aloud to his wife when they were interrupted by a soft knocking on the door. Erik stopped reading and glanced at the clock, 10:34.

"Come in." Gabrielle replied to the knock. Christophe, the butler opened the door and stepped in.

"Master, there is a young woman here to see you." Erik remained silent and quietly asked,

"What does she look like?"

"She's a young blonde, sir." Erik turned pale and Gabrielle jumped up from his chest and he went running out of the library and down the hall to the entrance of his home. Meg Giry stood there waiting for him.

"Erik! Christine, she's going to have the baby! The midwife is with her now!" Erik stood stunned for a moment and then finally got a hold of himself and turned around to Gabrielle. Gabrielle waited for the agony of this moment and told herself that she would do as he asked, be there with him. Erik still stood silent and Gabrielle walked over and pulled her cloak and his off the hooks. She handed Erik his and he put it on with his gloves and hat while Gabrielle proceeded to put on her own.

"We'll take my carriage." Erik said running out the front door to the stables. Two minutes later he appeared with a carriage and his driver. The two women got in along with Erik and they made their way down the snowy hill and into the city.

The city was covered in snow and was dark and very quiet until Erik's carriage rumbled past the sleepy townhouses and dark businesses. 20 minutes later, they arrived at Christine's flat. Meg led them to the front door and opened it up. Erik rushed inside past her and into Christine's bedroom. Christine was laying on the bed moaning in agony as themidwife stoodat the foot of her bed.

"Monsieur D'Avigon?" The midwife asked looking up at Erik. Erik nodded.

"I think you better stay out of this room for your wife can deliver at any time and all we can do now is wait." Gabrielle's eyes widened along with Erik's. _His WIFE? How can that stupid girl be my husband's wife? _Gabrielle's mind screamed at what themidwife said. She looked down at Christine with hate and disgust. Erik's mind however was somewhere else. _Just please make it healthy, that's all that I ask._ Meg escorted them out of her bedroom and into the sitting room where they all sat around for hours. The women drank tea while Erik drank as much alcohol as he could get his hands on.

Christine lay on her bed screaming in pain as the cramping became more severe. She gripped at her pillow and tried to wipe the sweat pouring out of her forehead but was struck with another contraction. She screamed some more in pain. This went on from 11:00PM until 4:00AM. Finally at 4:16 AM the midwife finally said,

"All right Mrs. D'Avignon, your child is ready to come out now. I need for you to begin pushing it out." Christine responded to this request and began pushing with all of her strength. Finally after four tries, the baby arrived.

"You have a beautiful little girl." The midwife smiled and held the baby upside-down and smacked its back until it began crying. Christine smiled, grateful that the pain had finally subsided and that she could see her healthy little daughter. The little girl began screaming and the midwife wrapped her up in a blanket and handed her to Christine. Christine held her daughter stunned at what happened and admiring the small child.

The midwife walked out of the bedroom and into the sitting area. Meg was asleep in the chair, Gabrielle was asleep on the couch and Erik was dosing in and out while sitting on the floor with his head propped against the couch. The midwife made her way over to Erik and shook him.

"Monsieur D'Avignon, your daughter has been born." Erik stared up at the midwife and then jumped up.

"My, my, my….daughter?" Erik asked stuttering.

"Yes sir, alive and healthy."

"How is Christine?" Erik asked.

"She is fine. She's holding your daughter now." Erik got up and checked on Gabrielle and Meg, both were still sound asleep. He walked down the hall to Christine's room, knocked softly on the door and opened it. Christine lay in bed with a little bundle in her arms.

"Erik, come see our daughter." Christine whispered. Erik stood still for a moment in fear. What if the child looked like him? Had his ugly face or worse had scars all over her body? He finally moved toward the bed and looked at the sleeping child. He gasped when he saw her. Her face was perfectly flawless. Smooth skin covered both sides of her face and she had a tiny bit of hair on her head, dark brown hair. She opened her dark brown eyes and looked up at Erik.

"Say hello to your papa." Christine said softly. The baby continued to look at him, yawned and went back to sleep.

"Why don't you hold her?" Christine said offering the baby to Erik. He opened his arms and held the sleeping girl. He never held a baby before in his life and now he was holding his own. Tears began to form in his eyes as he looked down at his sleeping daughter. He leaned over and kissed his daughter and handed her back to Christine.

"I can't believe this has happened with me. I never thought such miracles were possible, especially when they happen with the one person you will never stop loving." Erik said looking at Christine. She smiled, _So he does love me! Me and our daughter, this day has been the best day of my life!_

Gabrielle stood outside the door listening to Erik and Christine's conversation. She held her head in her hands and cried. This was the worst night of her life, Erik was known to themidwife as Christine's husband becausepeople would neveraccept the fact that Christine had a child out of wedlock. Upon hearing Christine called by herown title and hearing their private conversationshe knew shewould never have the love that he had for Christine. She knew he loved her a lot, but she knew that Christine would always have his heart. She decided that she would live out the rest of her days with Erik, knowing that he loved Christine and loved herself too. Erik was happy with Gabrielle, very happy, but Gabrielle decided that she should be happy too, staying with Erik.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I have been out of town and been thinking about the next chapter a lot which after a long wait is FINALLY updated! But I must tell you this! The other night was my birthday and I went to see "Phantom" our seats were six rows from the stage, so it was awesome! My sisters, my boyfriend and I left and went in search of a local bar to have some drinks after the show, we came across the stage door and I got the autographs of Gary Mauer, Marie Danvers and John Cudia (Erik, Christine, and Raoul of this year's US Tour Cast) It was a spectacular performance! I told them it was my birthday and they all sang happy birthday to me! How exciting is THAT? Now here is the update for all of you patient reviewers! Hope you all enjoy and have a happy new year!**

**-Jaimie**

Chapter 13

7 years later…

_After the baby was born, Erik and Christine remained in love, but grew to remain friends for the sake of Erik's happiness with Gabrielle and for their daughter, Adrienne. Erik remained a concerned father, spending every weekend with his daughter and Adrienne loved being with Erik and Gabrielle. Christine seemed to accept the fact that Erik was no longer hers, but remained in love and hopeful. Gabrielle and Erik remained happy with one another, and Gabrielle finally accepted the fact that Adrienne was not hers and Erik's child, but gave her as much love as she would her own. _

It was Friday afternoon at 4:00 O'clock. Gabrielle went upstairs with her hands full of tiny dolls and opened the door to Adrienne's room. She smiled as she entered the room, the pink flowered wallpaper and matching bedspread that covered the full sized white wooden bed always made Gabrielle cheerful. She glanced around the room until she spotted the brand new dollhouse that Erik had finished making for Adrienne's birthday and walked over to it. She knelt down in front of it and arranged the furniture and dolls. _Perfect!_ She thought to herself as she finished. She stood up and left the room walking back downstairs to the kitchen.

"How is the cake coming?" Gabrielle asked the cook.

"Marvelous, Madame." The cook answered as Gabrielle looked over his shoulder. He just started icing the chocolate cake. Gabrielle smiled at it and hoped that this would be Adrienne's best birthday.

"I'll see you tonight then with Sophie and little Brigitte?" Erik asked putting on his cloak and hat in Jean's office.

"Tonight." Jean answered not looking up from his sketching table.

"Goodbye." Erik said walking out of his office and outside. He hailed his driver and headed towards Christine's flat to pick up his daughter.

"Momma, when will Papa be here?" Adrienne asked running from the front window back into the kitchen where Christine and Meg sat at the table sipping at tea.

"Adrienne, calm down! Your Papa will be here soon, we go through this every Friday." Christine said scolding.

"But Momma, it's my birthday and Papa said there's a big surprise for me!" Adrienne shouted unknowingly.

"Adrienne, be quiet!" Adrienne ignored her mother and ran back to the front window of their flat and stared down at the street below.

"Does she know of the party in her honor tonight?" Meg asked Christine.

"No, but only since Adrienne's been born has Erik been such a social butterfly. Her birth has made him into a changed man and now he has more friends than I ever will have. He has made friends with all of his clients and now that he's the new patron of the opera house, everyone there likes him too."

"Oh I know! Nobody knows that he was the Phantom of the Opera since all of the employees are brand new except me and you. He's so popular, everyone likes him. Though some despise of his sarcasm, but he is truly a changed man. It's as if Adrienne's birth brought some magic in his life."

Christine began to laugh hysterically, tears flowed from her eyes.

"My God, what is the matter?" Meg asked staring at her friend as Christine clutched stomach in laughter.

"Nothing, it's just I am thinking of Erik being a social butterfly. He is still reserved, but nothing like he used to be."

Meg began to laugh also,

"I guess he's not as social as I mentioned." Meg said beginning to giggle.

"Momma, Momma! He's here!" Adrienne screeched running into the kitchen. Adrienne began to pull on her coat and gloves. Christine got up from the table to help her daughter. She pulled Adrienne's long, black, curly hair behind her shoulders and put a hat on her head. There was a knock at the door and Adrienne rushed over through the sitting room to the front door and pulled it open revealing Erik.

"Papa!" She shouted leaping into his arms. Erik caught her and smiled.

"How's my daughter?" Erik asked.

"Great! But I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" Erik said putting her down on her feet. Christine smiled and said,

"Adrienne, go to your room and get some of the things you want to take with you." Adrienne rushed down the hall to her bedroom.

"What time tonight?" Christine asked Erik.

"8:00." Erik answered and then asked looking over at Meg,

"Are you and your mother coming too?"

"Oh, absolutely!" Adrienne then came rushing down the hall.

"I'm ready, Papa!" She said clutching her favorite doll.

"All right, let's go." Erik said. Christine kissed Adrienne goodbye and they left the flat. Christine watched from the window as they got into the carriage and left.

"Let's get dressed." She said turning towards Meg.

Erik and Adrienne's carriage pulled up to Erik and Gabrielle's house and stopped in front. Erik got out of the carriage and he opened to door to help his daughter out of it. He led Adrienne into the house where Gabrielle was standing there to meet them.

"Hello dear, Happy Birthday Adrienne." She greeted them. Adrienne smiled and hugged her as Erik came over and kissed her.

"Hello darling." He said low and seductively. Gabrielle smiled and gave him a kiss back. Adrienne couldn't contain her excitement anymore; she wondered what the surprise was that Erik said was waiting for her at his house.

"Papa, Gabrielle, what is this surprise you spoke of? I can no longer contain my excitement!" Erik and Gabrielle laughed.

"All right, it's up in your room. Let's go up there." Erik said grabbing Adrienne's hand and leading her up the stairs as Gabrielle followed behind them. Erik opened the door to her bedroom and told her to wait as he went around the room lighting all of the candles and wall scones until the room was lit up. He then led Adrienne over to a small house that was a replica of Erik's house.

"Oh PAPA!" Adrienne screamed. "It's absolutely PERFECT!" Adrienne hugged Erik and then Gabrielle and looked back at her dollhouse and looked inside at all of the furniture and dolls inside. She then pulled out the adult male doll and held it up.

"The other dolls look like us, but this doesn't look like Papa. The mask is missing." Erik cringed wishing that she wouldn't have noticed that and that he could be looked upon as a normal man instead of one that wears a mask. Gabrielle noticed his uneasiness and took the doll from Adrienne.

"Oh, uh…I'll fix it and have it for you tomorrow." Adrienne smiled and said,

"Thank you." Erik put the remark behind him and decided to concentrate on other things, the party he was hosting tonight.

"Now, Adrienne, tonight, we have decided to have a party for your birthday. All of our friends and some of the young children that learn ballet with you at the opera will be here, so I need you to get dressed."

"Oh! A party for me? Gabrielle will you help me to look pretty?" Gabrielle smiled.

"Of course, my dear. Why don't you get dressed, there is already a new dress in the closet for you and I will be in to help you soon." Adrienne smiled and watched as Erik and Gabrielle left her room.

An hour later, it was 6:45 and Gabrielle had just finished putting her dress on. She noticed that she couldn't tie her corset all the way. She worried about gaining weight and looking unattractive. But she also knew that she was pregnant. She vomited every morning just after breakfast and after Erik left for the office and she hadn't bled in 2 months. The only thing that held her back from telling Erik was her consult with the doctor which was to happen the next day. She was excited about it and could barely resist telling Erik her suspicion, but she was also excited that she was going to be the one to have a child with him, the one he's supposed to have children with.

She chased away her thoughts and jumped back into what was happening now. She checked herself in her vanity mirror and fixed her hair and makeup. Erik finished tying his bowtie and came up behind her kissing her neck. Gabrielle smiled and turned her head to kiss his lips.

"I love you." He whispered.

"And I love you." She whispered back. Erik kissed her quickly and left the room. Gabrielle continued to fix herself up and remembered that she would help Adrienne. She quickly finished and left the room walking down the hall to Adrienne's room. She knocked on the door and opened it.

"I'm sorry I took so long." Gabrielle apologized looking at Adrienne's back as she played with her dollhouse.

"That's all right." Adrienne answered turning around and standing up.

"Oh, you look beautiful in that dress." Gabrielle said eying the girl in a pale blue dress causing her pale skin, dark eyes and dark curly hair stand out.

"Thank you." Adrienne said curtsying at Gabrielle.

"Come on, why don't you come into my room." Gabrielle said smiling and leading Adrienne out of the room and down the hall.

Two hours later, all of the guests had arrived and Adrienne was having a great time playing with her friends. Erik and Gabrielle were having a wonderful time entertaining all of their friends and watching the children run throughout the house playing hide and seek.

Erik and Jean's firm had grown tremendously and now the two men talked with a lot of their employees while their wives talked to one another. Adrienne ran through the house playing hide and seek with her ballet friends, Jean's daughter and some of Erik's employees children.

"Where should we hide next?" Adrienne's best friend, Jean's daughter, Brigitte asked her.

"There's a hidden door beneath the stairs, let's hide in there." Adrienne giggled running toward the back stairs that were off of the kitchen. Brigitte giggled,

"They'll never find us there!" and ran off after Adrienne.

"Oh, Jacques, I know someone who you must meet. You'll just adore her and she'll make you a happy man." Erik said to his employee, Jacques. Jacques is an employee for Erik. He is a construction worker, but the best one that works for Erik. He is also single and unhappy. He is looking for the right woman, but every woman he has been with has always left him. But Erik doesn't know about Jacques unfortunate history with women.

Erik pulled Jacques over to Christine.

"May I introduce you to Miss Christine Daae. Christine is the mother of my child and one of the voice teachers at the Opera Populaire. Christine this is Jacques LeFavre. Jacques is the best construction worker I employ." Erik said introducing the two.

"Pleasure to meet you Mademoiselle." Jacques said kissing Christine's hand. Christine smiled and looked up at Erik with a knowing look on her face. Erik smiled and said,

"Why don't you two get acquainted." He walked away from Christine and Jacques thinking to himself what an idiot he was to set up his love with someone else. But he reminded himself once again that he loved Gabrielle and setting Christine up with someone else would help him love Gabrielle even more. At that moment he spotted his wife talking to another woman and he walked over to her and kissed her.

"I love you." Gabrielle smiled at his surprise and remark.

"I love you too." She said smiling.

"I want you tonight." Erik whispered softly in her ear.

"Not now!" Gabrielle scolded in a loud whisper. Her distorted face then turned soft and she said,

"Keep those thoughts in mind though." Erik smiled and kissed her again.

By the end of the night, Christine and Jacques hit it off pretty well. Christine was beginning to develop a little crush on the man and Jacques really liked Christine. They already planned a date for lunch the next day.

Erik and Gabrielle said goodbye to each guest and when the house was empty, they found Adrienne asleep on one of the sofas in the library. Erik picked up his sleeping daughter and carried her up to her bedroom with Gabrielle following. He laid Adrienne on the bed questioning on how to get her into her nightgown. Gabrielle sensed his uncomfortable level and suggested that she would do it. Erik kissed her and left the room. Gabrielle quickly and quietly undressed the sleeping girl and put her in her nightgown. She brought Erik back in and they tucked her into bed together each kissing her.

Gabrielle and Erik went into their bedroom where they got undressed and into bed. Gabrielle talked to Erik before he went to sleep.

"Erik, there is something I need to tell you."

"What's that darling?" He asked turning toward her and propping himself on his elbow.

"I have the doctor coming to see me tomorrow."

"Are you sick? You don't seem sick to me?" Erik asked in a slight panic.

"No, no, dear. I think I am going to have a baby." Gabrielle said breaking the exciting news to him.

"Wh, what?" Erik asked in a shocked voice.

"I might be having a baby." Gabrielle said smiling at him. Erik continued to stare at her.

"Your baby." Gabrielle said. Erik shook his head and shouted,

"Oh this is great news!"

"Well, darling, I am not certain yet, but my body is giving all the signs of it." Erik smiled and pulled Gabrielle into an embrace and squeezed her.

"Oh I love you." He said rolling her on top of him. He proceeded to kiss her as they quietly and happily made love to one another.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 -Three Months Later April, 1893

Erik walked along the small lake in the back of his house with his somewhat obvious pregnant wife. He held her hand and stared out into the sunset taking in all of the wonders of his life and how beautiful it had become. Being in love with two people who both loved him and now he was to have a child from each of them.

Now that Gabrielle was pregnant, Erik did everything in his power to make sure she was comfortable, just as he had with Christine. This behavior angered Adrienne. Before Gabrielle was going to have a baby, Adrienne had also been the center of attention when she came over and now this had changed.

Adrienne stared at her father through her bedroom window overlooking the backyard. She was here to spend the weekend with him and she wasn't outside being a part of his life. She quickly ran out of the room and down the stairs. She rushed to the backdoor off the kitchen and slammed it behind her. She ran as fast as she could to Erik screaming,

"Papa! Papa!" She ran all the way up to him and Gabrielle and came crashing into him wrapping her arms around his waist. Erik was surprised to see his daughter running at him like that and when she crashed into him he put his arms around her and pulled her away from him by her arms.

"Adrienne, what is the matter?" He asked staring at her face. Adrienne decided this would be a good time to get attention; she quickly whipped up some tears and hugged him again. Gabrielle also stared at Adrienne wondering what was wrong with her.

"Oh Papa, I couldn't find you and I was terribly worried. I thought that you and Gabrielle went off and left me." Adrienne sobbed into his waist. Erik looked at Gabrielle who was staring at Adrienne in a confused look. Gabrielle also knew that Adrienne had been terribly jealous lately ever since the announcement of the baby and she figured this was one of her jealous plots.

"Well, don't you worry, we didn't leave you." Erik said pulling Adrienne off his waist and lifting her in his arms. Erik continued to carry Adrienne back to the house with Gabrielle next to him and he talked about how it was almost her bedtime. When they opened the back door, Michele was there to greet them.

"Madame, the evening mail coach just arrived with this letter for you." Michele said handing a letter to Gabrielle. Erik put Adrienne down and told her to go upstairs and get ready for a bath and bed. Adrienne went upstairs knowing that her father would be upstairs soon to read to her.

Gabrielle stared at the letter turning it over and over again. She looked up at Erik with a worried look. Erik stared at his wife and wondered what the letter was all about.

"What is it?" Erik asked.

"My mother, she is sick and needs me to come be with her for a few days."

"Is it serious?" Erik asked.

"She says that it isn't serious. But I don't know."

"You must leave first thing in the morning." Erik said pulling her into an embrace.

"Do not worry; if it was serious, then I am sure she would have said something or your sisters would have written you. The only thing I am worried about is you going out there in your condition."

"Oh Erik, I am only five months along, I am sure that everything will be fine." Gabrielle kissed him lightly and rushed upstairs to her bedroom. Erik stood there for a moment in the kitchen and decided that his wife should not be doing anything strenuous. He walked down the hall to the main room to see Michele dusting the furniture.

"Michele, my wife has to go on a trip in the morning; can you stop all of your cleaning duties tonight and pack her bags for her?"

"Certainly Monsieur." Michele said curtsying and went upstairs to Gabrielle's bedroom. Erik poured himself a glass of cognac, chugged it down and went upstairs to Adrienne's room. He stopped in the bedroom and heard his daughter chatting on with Lucie the other maid in the bathroom. He sat down on the bed and waited while Adrienne dressed in her pajamas and came out of the bathroom.

Adrienne finally emerged from the bathroom with Lucie and yelled,

"Papa!" She jumped on the bed. She climbed over to her pillow and pulled a large book out from underneath the pillow. She handed it to Erik and climbed underneath the blankets and got comfortable. Erik opened the book and asked,

"What fairy tale do you want to hear tonight?"

"Rapunzel." Adrienne asked.

"Again?"

"That's my favorite one!" Adrienne replied.

"All right." Erik said thumbing through the book until he found the right story and began to read.

Gabrielle tried to help Michele pack her suitcase as much as possible.

"Do not worry about it Madame, you have enough worries of your own." Michele told Gabrielle. Gabrielle let out a sigh of relief and sat down in a nearby chair.

"Thank you Michele."

"Besides, I don't want to anger the Master. He told me I was to pack for you." Gabrielle smiled a small smile and replied,

"Don't be afraid of Erik, when he gets angry I just let him get angry and I ignore it. He's yelled at me a number of times, but he doesn't frighten me, nor should he frighten you. He would never hurt a woman, man, maybe, woman, no." Michele sighed and continued packing Gabrielle's suitcase.

"And they lived happily ever after." Erik finished. Adrienne looked up at him,

"Another story Papa?"

"Not tonight. Adrienne, listen, tomorrow morning I have to take Gabrielle to the train station. She has to go see her mother. I am going to leave you here with Lucie and Michele, but I will be back, probably right after you wake up. I just don't want you to worry if you wake up and we're not here."

"All right Papa." Adrienne said. She was happy that Gabrielle would be leaving so she would have Papa to herself for a few days. She loved Gabrielle, but she liked having alone time with Erik as well. Erik leaned over, hugged and kissed Adrienne.

"Goodnight Papa. I love you." Adrienne said.

"Goodnight love, I love you too." Erik replied turning down the gas lamp and closing the door leaving Adrienne in the dark.

Erik walked down the hall to his bedroom and found Gabrielle sitting in a chair while Michele finished closing the packed suitcase.

"Are you all ready to go?" Erik asked.

"I am now." Gabrielle replied. Michele sat the suitcase on the floor and left the room, grateful to be finally going to bed. Erik walked over to where Gabrielle was sitting and pulled her out of her chair. He helped her get into a nightgown and into bed. Erik began to undress and got into bed alongside his wife. He moved close to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do not worry about your mother, she is probably feeling a little under the weather and requests a visit. Besides, she hasn't seen you in awhile and she probably wants to see you now that she knows we are expecting a child." Gabrielle's mind eased up a tiny bit at his words and she hoped that Erik was right.

Erik's alarm clock rang and he sleepily looked at it and slammed his hand upon it turning it off. Damn clock! He thought to himself. He reached for his mask, put it in place and rolled over to see that Gabrielle was not in bed. He looked toward the bathroom and saw a light underneath the door. Without getting out of bed, he yelled,

"Gabe?"

"I'll be out in a minute!" She responded from behind the bathroom door. Erik got out of bed and got dressed. When he finished tying his tie, Gabrielle emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go.

At the train station, Erik helped Gabrielle get her bag on the train and made sure she got in her seat. He kissed her passionately and left her on the train. As he left the train, he talked to the conductor,

"That little blonde there, you make sure my wife gets special attention." The conductor glanced at Gabrielle and saw her condition. Erik shoved some bills of money into the man's pocket.

"Oui, Monsieur." He answered.

"Merci." Erik replied, tipped his a hat a little but not enough so the man could see a full glimpse of his mask and walked away. He walked over to where Gabrielle's window was and she opened it.

"You make sure you send a letter as soon as you get there and you tell me how long you are going to stay." Erik told her.

"I will darling." She replied.

"I love you." Erik told her.

"I love you too." She replied.

"All Aboard!" The conductor called.

"Goodbye my love!" Gabrielle yelled out as the train started to move.

"I love you!" Erik yelled after her and watched as her train disappeared into the distance.

Later that evening after dinner, Erik decided it would be a good time to take Adrienne home. It was Sunday night and he knew that she needed to get to bed so she could get up early to go to dance school at the opera populaire.

On the way to her house, Adrienne began to cry.

"What is the matter Adrienne?" Erik asked.

"Oh, it's just now that Jacques and Momma are so close, everything is so different. I would rather be with you. Jacques drinks a lot and gets angry. He smashes things and yells at Momma. But yet she still continues to see him, I don't know why."

"Adrienne, I know it's tough, but you just have to deal with it. If your Momma thought that you or she was in any real danger, she wouldn't see him anymore. I know she wouldn't. Your Momma is very smart."

They arrived at Christine's flat and got out of the carriage. Erik and Adrienne made their way to the door of the building when Christine came rushing out.

"Christine! What is the matter?" Erik asked concerned as Christine screamed his name hysterically. Christine wiped at her cheek over and over and said something about being in danger in hysterical words. Erik pulled her over to the street light and pulled her hands down from her face revealing a bloody mess. He allowed her to cover her face up and turned to Adrienne who was scared and confused.

"Go sit in the carriage Adrienne!"

"But Papa, what is going on?"

"Do as I say, NOW!" Erik boomed at his daughter and she quickly ran to the carriage and sat inside wondering and worried about her mother. Christine buried her face into Erik's chest and continued to cry. He walked her over to his carriage and before she got in, he asked,

"Is he going to come back here?"

"He always does when he is finished getting drunk." Erik opened the carriage door and told Christine to get inside. He closed the door behind her and ran into the apartment. He ran to Christine's room and grabbed some of her clothes and shoved them into a bag. He extinguished all of the gas lamps and ran out of the apartment and into the carriage. Christine was now calmer and could talk easier.

"What did you do?" She asked eyeing the bag Erik had in his hand.

"You can't stay here tonight." He replied.

"But I have to work tomorrow and Adrienne has school."

"Not tomorrow you don't. Remember I am the Patron, and you don't have to go to work tomorrow." Christine let out a sigh of relief and allowed herself to lean back onto the cushions pulling Adrienne closer to her.

"Don't worry Adrienne; we're going to be safe tonight." She reassured her daughter. Adrienne snuggled closer to her mother and closed her eyes.

The carriage pulled up to Erik's house and stopped at the front door. Erik looked at Christine and whispered,

"Is she sleeping?" Christine nodded in response and Erik grabbed Adrienne as gently as he could and carried inside the house and up to her room with Christine following. He laid her down on her bed while Christine proceeded to undress the girl. Erik went to the bureau and pulled out a purple nightgown. Christine slowly put it on Adrienne and Erik lifted her under the blankets. They both tucked her in and kissed her goodnight while she continued to sleep. Erik led Christine out of Adrienne's bedroom and closed the door behind her. They stood there for a moment trying to take in what was happening when they were approached by the butler.

"Master, this bag was left in the carriage. I thought that you might need it." He said handing Erik Christine's bag.

"Thank you Christophe." Erik replied and Erik left.

"Come on, I'll lead you to a room." Erik said walking down the hall with Christine following. He opened a door and led Christine into a beautiful guest bedroom. He placed the bag down on the bed and said,

"Why don't you get dressed in a nightgown and meet me in my library where we can have a drink and talk."

"I need that more than anything." Christine replied gratefully. She watched as Erik left the room. She made her way into the bathroom and examined her reflection in the mirror. She looked terrible! Her right cheek was swollen and red right beneath her eye. It also had a small cut with dried up blood. Her curly brown hair ran wild and she ran her hands on top of it to smooth it down. She looked at the marble bathtub and bent over to draw some water from the faucet. She undressed and stepped into the steamy water. She soaked and cleaned her face and hair.

Erik put on some pajamas and a dressing robe along with his leather slippers. He put his mask back on and left the room heading for the library. He opened the double doors to the library and lit some gas lamps. He walked over to a small table in the corner and poured himself another glass of cognac. He drank it fast and poured himself another one. He turned around and saw Christine standing in the doorway with a nightgown and robe over top of it.

"Come in." Erik gestured as she crossed the room to where he was standing.

"Would you like some wine or some tea?" He asked.

"I'll have some cognac." She replied. Erik was surprised.

"You never liked that before." He said confused.

"I do now." She replied. Obediently he poured another glass and handed it to her. She drank it slowly and made a face.

"Will you stop it? You know you don't like it. Typical Christine pretending to please someone else." Erik kidded her taking her glass.

"I didn't want you to have to go through the trouble to get me something I liked." Christine meekly replied. Erik scoffed at this remark.

"You think my wife drinks this stuff?" He walked over to the desk and picked up a bell and rang it. In a minute, Michele appeared in the doorway.

"You rang Monsieur?" She asked.

"Yes, please bring Mademoiselle some wine."

"Yes Master." Michele curtseyed and left the room.

"Oh I forgot how Erik always has the power." Christine said walking over to him. She sat down in a chair and waited for her wine. Erik continued to stand and stared at her. Oh how beautiful she looks. I want to get to the bottom of her problem and protect her from Jacques, just like I have always protected her. She is mine to protect and I still love her. He sat down in another chair next to Christine.

"Christine, tell me what happened tonight. Are you in danger? Is Adrienne in danger?" Erik asked in a serious, concerned voice.

"Oh Erik, I wanted to break up with Jacques for so long as he continued to hit me and get drunk. He'd threaten me that if I broke up with him he would have me, you and Adrienne killed. I had to protect Adrienne and you so I continued to be with him. But tonight, he told me that when he came back to the apartment Adrienne was to be dead and I was to remain alive. He was drunk again." Erik's eyes remained open in amazement.

"Oh Christine, if I would have known anything about his behavior I would have never introduced you to him. Did he ever do anything to Adrienne?"

Christine shook her head and began to cry. Erik rushed over to her chair and hugged her. She clutched onto him and remained sobbing. Michele appeared in the doorway and was shocked at what she saw, but knew that as a household staff member it was none of her business. She silently placed the glass of wine along with the bottle down on the table that held the cognac and left the room.

Two hours later Erik lay in bed tossing and turning. He knew that he had to get rid of Jacques by destroying him. He glanced over at the clock and read 2:37. He turned on his other side and closed his eyes. He then heard a soft knock on the door. He rubbed his eyes and put on his mask. He got out of bed and stumbled over to the door wondering who it was. He opened the door to see Christine standing there. Her eyes were red and swollen.

"I-I couldn't sleep. Can I come in?" She asked quietly. Erik opened the door all the way allowing her to enter. He turned his back to her and went over to the bed where he lit a gas lamp and sat down on the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm so scared." She said. He motioned for her to sit next to him and she reluctantly sat down. She leaned against him and he put his arms around her. He couldn't stand being this close to her without kissing her. She was the love of his life and now that she was vulnerable he would be stupid not to take advantage of the situation, but he disobeyed his thoughts and remained still in his position.

Christine remained in his arms and then lifted her face to see his. She suddenly pulled off his mask and kissed him with all the passion in her. She opened her mouth as he opened his and slid her tongue inside playing with his. Erik easily kissed her back knowing that he could no longer fan out the flame that was burning inside of him. They continued to kiss one another as hands soon started to roam on one another until their clothes were discarded. Erik stopped and looked at Christine. After all of these years she still was as beautiful as she was the first time they did this. He couldn't wait any longer. He pushed her body onto the bed and climbed on top of her. He kissed her face, neck, chest and stomach. She moaned in pleasure as he continued his way down her body and in between her legs. When he couldn't handle his urge anymore he pushed his way inside of her and thrust until he relieved himself and Christine screamed out in pleasure. Erik rolled off of her and lay next to her. This time he knew it wasn't a mistake. He loved her and he believed that no one could make a mistake twice.

Erik pulled the covers over top of them and held her head on his chest. He stroked her face and loved every minute they lay there together. Christine loved what happened and waited for this moment her whole life. She held onto Erik desperate not to let him go this time and slowly fell asleep in his arms. Erik remained awake staring at his sleeping angel wishing that they had been together forever. He moved his hand and caught a glimpse of a shine in the moonlight. It was his wedding ring. He looked at it and wondered what he was going to do about Gabrielle. She was having his baby and he loved her, but not anywhere near as much as he loved Christine. He hated himself for being unfaithful to her, but would never regret being with Christine. Oh his life was a tangled mess, he wished it would just turn out right, he wished that he could be in love with just one person. He then realized what he made Christine go through when he tried to dominate her at the Opera House so many years ago. He looked over at her and brushed her swollen cheek gently with his hand.

"I am so sorry my love." He whispered to the sleeping angel in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay, I am sorry to disappoint some of you. I know that you want Erik to stay with Gabrielle, but I also know that the same amount of people want Erik to be with Christine. Unfortunately I can't please everyone, so the people who are mad about where this story is going, I apologize, but I encourage you to keep reading for you might end up enjoying this story!**

**-Jaimie**

Chapter 15

Erik woke up and looked at the clock that read 7:38. He rolled over to his other side surprised to see that he was the only person in the bed. _Where is Christine?_ He asked himself. He got out of bed, put on his pajamas, robe, mask and slippers and left his bedroom. He quietly walked to the bedroom he told Christine to use and knocked quietly on the door.

"I'm awake." He heard Christine say from the other side of the door. He opened it slightly and looked around. She was sitting on the bed and looked up to see Erik.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Thinking." She answered.

"Why did you leave me?" He asked.

"I realized what a terrible thing we did last night. You have a wife and a child on the way. We shouldn't be doing these dreadful things. If you weren't married it would be different, but you are. I have grown up a lot since the Adrienne was conceived. I am now 30 years old I was only 23 then." Erik listened knowing that what she said was morally correct, but he knew that she didn't want it that way and he knew that he wished it could be different, but he still loved Gabrielle. He glanced back at Christine and remembered her bruised cheek.

"If that's the way it has to be. Just know that I will always protect you." He said and suddenly swept out of the room. Christine sat looking at the spot that he was just standing in confused. _Where did the subject of protection come from?_ She asked herself.

Erik washed his face and hands. He looked up and saw himself in the mirror. _How can a monster be caught between two women?_ He punched the wall and left the bathroom. He stood in his bedroom and thought about his plan. He walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a suit. He dressed quickly anxious to get the day started and walked over to the wall. He pushed on a gas lamp hanging on the wall and watched as a small drawer came out of the wall. He reached in and saw his hidden belongings. A picture of his mother and some of her trinkets along with a large amount of rope. He pulled the rope out and cut some of it with his pocketknife. He made it into the form of a lasso. He pulled on it to make sure the knot was tight and tucked it away in his pocket.

Christine and Adrienne were sitting at the dining room table eating breakfast when Erik appeared. He sat down and remained quiet as his breakfast was served to him. He was deep in thought about his plan.

"Ahem!" Christine said and Erik looked up.

"Your daughter said good morning to you."

"Oh, I'm sorry, good morning darling." Adrienne smiled and replied

"Good morning Papa."

"Did you sleep well?" Erik asked. Adrienne nodded and went back to eating. He looked over at Christine who was giving him a strange look.

"What?" He asked.

"You're hiding something." She said.

"I am not."

"Yes you are. You always act that way when you are thinking of something and then when you're asked about it you lie." Erik chuckled.

"I am not."

"Whatever you say then." Christine replied. Erik chuckled some more and glanced at his pocket watch.

"I do know that I need to leave." He said rising.

"You've barely eaten anything." Christine protested.

"Have I ever eaten anything?" Erik asked. Christine stared at him knowing that what he said was true, he never was a big eater. Erik started to leave the room and stopped.

"Don't go home tonight. I will be home late and I will go to your flat and pick up some more of your things." Christine stood up and said,

"Wait while I get the key." She ran up the stairs and returned in a minute.

"Here it is." She said handing it to him.

"Thanks." He replied. He walked over to where Adrienne sat and kissed her on the cheek.

"See you tonight darling." He said.

"Goodbye Papa." She replied smiling at him.

"See you late tonight." Erik said to Christine and walked out the front door. Christine turned to Adrienne and watched as she ate. She noted how much she looked like Erik. She had his black hair and dark eyes, the only thing she didn't have of his was his face. Adrienne looked at her mother who was staring at her.

"I am done Momma, can I go into the music room and play on Papa's piano?"

"Does he usually let you play on his piano?" Christine asked not wanting to upset Erik.

"All the time."

"Well then it's okay with me." Christine replied. Adrienne jumped down from her chair and ran into the other room. Christine remained still until she heard Adrienne playing and then she took off toward Erik's study. Christine closed the double doors behind her and began snooping. She opened the drawers to Erik's desk. Inside she found a large book with numbers written down. She examined it closer and realized that it was a record of his finances. She instantly turned to the last page that was written on. She glanced down at the last number and gasped covering her mouth in shock. _13,135,136.04 francs!_

**(A/N: Ok folks, I did some math, Erik was making $540 from the opera house a month. This is francs converted over to dollars, so the 20,000 francs equals $540. Now I added some money that I made up from Erik's current business and the amount of francs that he currently has equals out to be about 487 thousand dollars which is an unheard of amount in 1897, so basically Erik was one of the richest people in France! Now back to the story!)**

Christine stood looking at the book for another second and then closed it. She carefully put it back in the desk where she found and dug around for anything else that appeared interesting. She found sketches and letters from clients, but nothing of major interest. She walked over to the wall and examined it for she knew that Erik always had secret hiding places. She felt all over the walls searching for a button or lever. She finally felt something over by the bookcase. It seemed to be a handle that camouflaged into the wall. She pulled on it and a little door in the wall opened up revealing a locked, coded safe. Christine had no idea what the password was, but figured it didn't matter because she already knew how much money Erik had. She quietly closed the wall and quietly left the study.

Erik stopped at his newest construction site. He looked upon the building that was to be flats and saw Jacques working hard like he always did. Erik watched the man until Jacques made eye contact with Erik and then climbed off the ladder he was on. He walked over to Erik and greeted him.

"Bon après midi, Monsieur D'Avignon." Jacque greeted Erik. Erik tipped his hat a bit and asked,

"How are things Jacque?"

"Just fine, Monsieur." Jacque answered.

"That's not what I hear. According to Mademoiselle Daae, you are a drunken mess." Jacque blushed at Erik's comment and replied,

"No, I am not a drunken mess. I like to drink after work with some of the men, who doesn't? But I don't get drunk every time." Jacque replied.

"Hmmm…I was just wondering if I hired a drunk or not, but you say you're not so I will take your word for it." Erik lied.

"You may get back to work now, and have a nice day." Erik said. Jacque smiled,

"And the same to you." Erik watched as Jacque went over to a fellow worker and they began talking about the building. Erik turned and went back to the carriage which took him to his office.

That night at 5:00 Erik put on his cloak and hat. He left his building and walked to the nearest saloon. He discreetly looked in the windows until he spotted Jacque with three other of his employees. Erik went in the bar with his head tilted down beneath his hat until he reached the back table that was close enough to eavesdrop on Jacque.

"I do hate working so hard for so little pay that they give us." One of the workers said.

"I agree. But Monsieur D'Astier is so nice and I enjoy working for someone so well mannered, but our other manager, Monsieur D'Avignon, he is a strange character, I wonder what he's hiding underneath that stupid white mask that he wears." Another employee chimed in.

"Well, I have heard that Monsieur D'Avignon is one of the ugliest creatures on earth when he takes that mask off. Supposedly he made a pact with the devil and he's being punished with a terribly ugly face." Jacque said.

"Jacque, no one can make pacts with the devil, you're full of shit." One man said. The others began laughing and the other employee said,

"Jacque, when you begin to feel the alcohol you really are an idiot!" The others started laughing and soon Jacque began laughing with them.

"I knew it couldn't be true when I heard that ridiculous story, but I do believe that he is truly ugly under there."

"No doubt about that. So tell me Jacque, how has this woman you're with been?"

"Oh Christine. She's unbelievable, usually women are so quiet during wild sex, but this woman invented wild sex. She's like an animal. Likes it real violent too. She loves it when I get drunk and then give it to her because she likes it when I slap her around and threaten to kill her. It works, the little woman does whatever I say when I see her."

"I wish my woman would do that, but I don't have to hit her to get what I want."

_So he admits to abusing Christine, terrible bastard, too bad he doesn't know what's coming to him. _ Erik thought to himself, but his thoughts were interrupted by a waitress shouting at him.

"Monsieur!" Erik's head jerked up to see her but not enough to where she could see his face,

"What do you want?" Erik asked rather rudely but quietly so not to make a scene.

"I asked what you wanted to drink!" The woman answered.

"Just a glass of cognac." Erik answered quietly again and then added,

"And make it quick." The woman rolled her eyes and walked back to the bar. She walked up to the bartender and her lover.

"One glass of cognac and make it quick." She said.

"What was that Marcelle?" The bartender asked.

"That's what that piece of work over in the corner said." She replied.

"Well for that I am going to take my time." He said slowly reaching for a glass as Marcelle began to laugh. When he finished pouring the drink he handed to Marcelle who took it back to Erik.

"I thought I told you to hurry." Erik grumbled at her taking the glass greedily.

"I couldn't hurry the bartender." She answered.

"You could have made it yourself." He replied.

"Monsieur I am not employed to make your drinks around here." She said and then turned around and walked away.

"Asshole." She said under her breath. Erik continued to listen to Jacque's conversation and watched as he became drunk until he grew violent with his friends. Jacque then rose up to leave and Erik finished the rest of his cognac in one gulp. He also rose to follow Jacque out of the bar. Once outside, Erik watched as Jacque began to head in the direction of Christine's flat. Erik broke into a run and tackled Jacque to the ground.

"What the?" Jacque said looking up to see Erik looming on top of him.

"Monsieur D'Avignon, what are you doing?"

"I didn't employ you to attempt murdering Christine and my daughter!" Erik said under clenched teeth.

"I never,"

"Oh save it Jacque, I heard the whole thing." Jacque then stared at Erik with wild eyes and slowly reached in his back pocket and removed a knife which was stabbed into Erik's side. Erik growled in pain and with one swift movement pulled out the lasso and choked Jacque until his neck snapped and he died. Managing through the pain, Erik pulled the lasso off of Jacque and put it back in his pocket. He then slowly walked away from the scene until he reached the main street. He bent over clutching his side and soon hailed a cab.

Christine stared at the clock, it was 10:12 and Erik still wasn't home. She put Adrienne to bed an hour ago and waited up for Erik nervously. She finally heard the door open and she stared at the front door to see Erik come in. He was clutching his left side and his hand was full of blood. She instantly jumped up.

"Oh Erik, what happened?" Christine asked worried. She ran to him and took his hand away from his body.

"I, I was stabbed, by robbers." Erik answered. Christine slowly walked with him upstairs to his bedroom. Erik lay down on his bed while Christine pulled his clothes off of him.

"Let's get you cleaned up." She said going to the wardrobe and pulling some pajamas out. Ten minutes later Erik was dressed and bandaged.

"I will lay with you tonight until we can get a doctor here tomorrow morning." Christine answered. Erik looked at her through tired eyes and slowly nodded his head as he drifted off to sleep. As soon as he was sleeping, Christine pulled off his mask and draped a blanket over top of him.

The next morning Erik woke up in pain. He clutched his left side and looked over to see Christine sleeping in a chair next to his bed. He quietly and painfully rose out of bed and walked over to her. She opened her eyes,

"What are you doing out of bed?" She asked.

"I need to go to work." Erik said.

"Oh no, you get back into bed, I will go down and get a doctor and tell Jean everything." Christine said getting up. Erik's pain became sharper and he realized he didn't want to argue, his pain was too great. He sat down on the bed slowly and finally lay down.

"Stay there until I get back." Christine said leaving the room. Erik closed his eyes and allowed the pain to pull him into unconscious sleep.

Jean was in frenzy at the office. Erik wasn't there and he kept reading the main article of _Le Epoch._ It was about Jacque's death. He heard a soft knock on the door,

"Come in!" He shouted. Christine timidly walked in.

"Oh Miss Daae, what do you want? I am in a major crisis, one of my employees was killed last night and Erik is not here." Christine suddenly had a hunch that Erik lied to her and killed Jacque.

"Which one of your employees, Monsieur?" She asked quietly.

"Oh Jacque DeFavre." Christine's face went white. He promised her that he would never kill another human being again, and now look what he did. She wanted to be protected, but never wanted anyone killed.

"What is it that you came for?" Jean asked.

"Just to say that Erik is ill and won't be in today." Christine said running out the door suddenly. On the street she hailed a cab and went back to Erik's house. Once there and inside she ordered that Lucie get a doctor and ran upstairs to Erik's bedroom. Erik was sleeping deeply when he was awakened suddenly by Christine shouting,

"Damn you Erik D'Avignon, I asked you to protect me, but not kill anyone!" Erik's eyes popped open and he stared at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't play innocent with me, I know you killed Jacque, it's in the newspaper!"

"Christine calm down."

"I will not calm down, I don't feel a bit sorry for your pain and you shall rot in hell for all the lives you have taken. You can be the best person in the world, but you just can't break your old habits. Face it Erik, you're not a part of the fair and you don't kill for the little Sultana at Mazenderan, you have made yourself into a man, it's all over now!" Christine shouted at him. Erik realized what she said to him and horrible memories flooded into his mind.

"Get out." He said quiet but dangerously.

"Gladly." Christine answered leaving the room and slamming the door behind her. Michele watched Christine leave the room and quietly went to Erik's bedroom door and quietly knocked on the door.

"What?" She heard a shout from the other side. She timidly opened the door and said,

"Sir, this just came for you." She said handing Erik an addressed envelope with the DuBois seal on the back.

Gabrielle walked to the front room where her mother was entertaining a guest. She couldn't believe that her mother made her come out to see her when she wasn't ill at all, but to meet one of her new rich friends. Gabrielle entered the room to see a man about her age sitting on the sofa chatting idly with her mother. Catherine looked up to see her daughter and introduced her guest,

"Gabrielle dear, may I present Raoul Vicomte de Chagny. Raoul, this is my daughter Gabrielle D'Avignon."

**A/N: Oh a cliffnote, I know but aren't you all wondering why Gabrielle and Raoul are being introduced? No, they are not going to get together, it's something better than that! Please leave your feedback! Thanks!**

**-Jaimie**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay, now I hope that you all enjoyed the last chapter! Now one other thing that has been bugging me, there are 10 people on my alert list and only 4 reviews for chapter 15, please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I also realized that there was a big error with Chapter 15, you all got emails saying that chapter 16 was posted or something like that, disregard that if you haven't already, and here's another update!**

**-Jaimie**

Chapter 16

"Pleasure to meet you Monsieur le Vicomte." Gabrielle responded.

"The pleasure is all mine." Raoul responded kissing the back of Gabrielle's hand.

Gabrielle sat down on a chair while her mother and Raoul sat next to each other on the sofa.

"Gabrielle, Raoul is planning on marrying your sister Angelique in two months."

"Oh how lovely." Gabrielle responded.

"Thank you." Raoul said.

"Your name does sound familiar." Gabrielle said trying to think of where she heard Raoul's name before. Raoul worried thinking of how he was going to tell her what Catherine told him to.

"What's your husband's name?" Raoul asked.

"Erik D'Avignon, perhaps you two have done business together. He's an architect who owns his own business in Paris."

"Ah yes, his name does sound familiar, but I think I know him better due to the crimes he committed12 years ago at the Opera Populaire." Raoul replied.

"What are you talking about?" Gabrielle asked wondering if Raoul had the correct Erik.

"Dear, Raoul knows Erik quite well actually and I brought him here today to tell you who Erik _really _is." Catherine said joining in the conversation.

"What are you talking about?" Gabrielle asked again her voice becoming a little more agitated and raised.

"Madame D'Avignon, I know we just met, but I have something to tell you for your own safety. Now I know that I am not yet joined into your family, but I want you to know this because we are going to be family and even though I just met you, I care for your safety. Your husband was once known as "The Phantom" or "The Opera Ghost" around the opera house. He would haunt everyone in it demanding that he was paid 20,000 francs per month and that he was a left an empty box at every performance. He eventually became obsessed with Christine Daae, my former wife and eventually-"

"CHRISTINE!" Gabrielle shouted.

"I knew that he loved her for a long time and still does!" Gabrielle shouted again.

"What?" Raoul asked.

"Oh yes, she obviously left you for Erik."

"Yes she did."

"She had his child and this explains their whole affair." Gabrielle said starting to cry.

"Darling, let Raoul finish his story." Catherine said walking over to Gabrielle and putting her hand on Gabrielle's shoulder.

"Go on." Gabrielle said through sobs.

"Eventually he became so obsessed he haunted her in her dreams and began stalking her. He killed two innocent men to get to her and threatened to kill me if she decided to be with me instead of him. He was a very monstrous man and the things he did, I always wondered why she went back to him. He used to yell and scream at her, yet he told her that he loved her and would always protect her, yet he had such an awful and criminal way of showing it." Raoul finished.

"That is because he has been rejected his whole life! I cannot believe this story because he is the most gentle and sensitive of all men. But he obviously will never stop loving Christine." Gabrielle finished placing her head in her hands and crying.

"Oh Mother, why did you want me to know about this?" Gabrielle asked in her hands. Catherine began rubbing Gabrielle's back.

"I thought that you deserved to know the truth about your husband. He loves you, but he will always love someone else more." Catherine replied.

"But now I can't leave him, I am going to have his child. He will have a child by both women. God! I don't even want this stupid child!" Gabrielle said punching at her stomach.

"Gabrielle! Stop!" Catherine said pulling Gabrielle's hands away.

"I think you need to lay down and take a nice, long nap." Catherine suggested.

"Yes, maybe so." Gabrielle said wiping her eyes and then continued,

"But I want to go home tomorrow and straighten this out." She said heading for the stairs. She went up to her bedroom and laid on the bed crying.

"I'm sorry." Raoul said standing up and walking toward Catherine.

"I put you up to it." She responded.

"I know." Raoul said feeling guilty. He also went up the stairs too.

"I am going to see my fiancée." He said making his way up to the library in which Angelique was waiting for him.

Erik sat on his bed in pain looking at the envelope he held in his hand. He broke the seal and began reading,

_Monday February 12, 1894_

_Dear Erik,_

_I have arrived in Brittany. It took all day to get here and it was midnight before I arrived. Mother is fine. She sends her love and I should be home by Saturday night. I love you with all my heart._

_-Gabrielle_

Erik closed it and lay back on his bed. What was he going to do? He committed another criminal act and he vowed to himself that he would never do such a thing again. But when Christine is around and it involves her, he can't help himself to do anything but protect her. He suddenly decided that he would talk calmly with Christine, an act the new Erik did, not the old Erik. He sat up slowly and pulled his robe around his shoulders. He stood up and put his feet into his slippers. Making sure his mask was secure; he slowly left the bedroom clutching his side to support the pain. He made his way to Christine's room. He knocked and opened the door to see Lucie in it making the bed.

"Where is Mademoiselle Daae?" Erik asked.

"She's on the back porch." Lucie replied.

"Thank you." Erik replied leaving the room. The household staff remained quiet about Erik's affairs with Christine and they all knew that Adrienne was his and Christine's. But the recent gossip was if Erik was going to be with Gabrielle or Christine and the entire staff had money bets on their opinions. Lucie hoped that Erik stayed with Gabrielle because she would then own ¼ of the money.

Erik opened the back door and was struck with a strong, cold wind. He looked around to see Christine standing against the banister overlooking the backyard. Erik walked up to her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did, but when someone threatens to take the life of my family, I can't sit back and watch it happen." Christine was happy to hear that she was considered his family, but still angry at the fact that he had taken _another _life.

"Erik, you can't keep doing this. I know that you didn't like the fact that I brought up your past. And I know that you are wondering where I learned about you, but you must move on from all of that. You have a life of your own now, you are a completely changed man, and to lower yourself back to the old Erik is terrible and unforgivable."

"I know, I know."

"Does Gabrielle know anything about you?" Christine asked.

"She only knows who I am since I met her and nothing more. I told her that I was rejected due to my ugliness, but she knows nothing else."

"So she thinks that you are only a victim and not the suspect." Christine said. Erik hung his head; he knew that he set himself up for pity from Gabrielle. That's probably why she married him, based on pity.

"I know what you're thinking Erik, and Gabrielle did not marry you based on pity. But you need to tell her everything about you. She deserves to know. I had to dig for information on your life."

"I don't exactly like the fact that you snooped around to find my secret hiding places with my journals from my life. And I don't like how you read them." Erik said trying to remain calm.

"Erik, I only did it to understand you better." Christine replied. Erik suddenly felt pain shooting into his side and abdomen. He made a noise and clutched his wound.

"Come on; let's get you back into bed before the doctor gets here." Christine said grabbing onto his right arm and helping him walk into the house.

Erik laid in the bed looking out the window at the afternoon sun. He hated being injured; he just wanted to go about his normal activities. Christine knocked on the bedroom door and led the doctor in to look at Erik's wound.

"Hello, doctor." Erik greeted him.

"Hello Monsieur D'Avignon. The Mademoiselle tells me that you have a nasty stab wound. Let's take a look." The doctor said putting down his back bag. Erik slowly lifted the sheets and his nightshirt to reveal a white bandage. The doctor pulled the bandage very quickly and it left Erik's skin stinging and his wound in great pain.

"OW! Damnit, that hurts!" Erik roared putting his shirt and sheets back over it. Christine held her ears and the doctor who had been tending to Gabrielle throughout her pregnancy who knew Erik's temper well was not at all afraid or surprised.

"It's going to hurt Erik, that's why I am here." The doctor said ripping the sheets out of Erik's hand.

"Now lay still." He ordered. Erik who was not used to being ordered around quietly lay still through the pain as the doctor examined the wound. The doctor put some kind of ointment on the wound and covered it with another bandage.

"Erik, it is not a bad stab wound at all. It is hardly two inches deep. It should heal nicely and I am going to leave the ointment I put on it and some pain medication. You should be up and about normally in a week." Erik groaned. A week of doing nothing was unbearable.

"Thank you Doctor." Erik replied. The doctor gave the ointment and pain medicine to Christine.

"You can put a teaspoonful of this in his tea three times a day." He told her.

"No problem." Christine replied taking the bottles from him.

Gabrielle lay in bed trying to nap but had too many thoughts on her mind. Her husband was a murderer at one time? Was their child in danger? Gabrielle thought about the way that he was with Adrienne and thought that he would never hurt a child. She got out of bed and began packing up her things. _I have to leave as soon as possible and get this all straightened out._ She thought to herself while packing as quickly as possible.

That evening she boarded the train leaving for Paris. It was due to arrive the next morning at 10. Gabrielle did a lot of thinking about what Raoul said. She decided that Christine didn't deserve Erik's love. She gave him up and now she wanted him back and Erik was giving into Christine's every wish. Gabrielle grew a hated feeling for the woman. She wanted Erik all to herself; she did not marry him to share him with someone else, she would give him an ultimatum, her or Christine. Gabrielle practiced these thoughts over and over in her head. She had to prepare herself to tell Erik what she knew and what she thought about Christine.

Later that evening, Erik tossed around in his bed feeling restless. He couldn't stand not being able to do normal activities. He got out of bed and put on his robe and slippers. He quietly opened the door and peered down both sides of the hallway making sure no one would catch him being out of bed. He closed the door behind him and quietly crept down the stairs to the kitchen. Just as he reached the bottom step, he saw Christine at the counter stirring his medicine in his tea. Adrienne was standing next to her,

"All right Adrienne," Christine said handing her the cup.

"Take this up to Papa and I will be up soon." Adrienne smiled at her mother and looked toward the steps. Erik ran as quietly as he could up the stairs and into his bedroom. He threw off his robe and slippers and jumped into bed, panting painfully. Adrienne quietly approached the door and knocked softly.

"Come in." Erik said breathless. Adrienne opened the door and walked in carrying a cup.

"I brought up your medicine." She said walking over to the bed. Erik pulled himself up in the bed to a sitting position. He took the cup from her and began sipping at it.

"How are you feeling Papa?" Adrienne asked.

"All right." Erik answered.

"Momma said you were in a lot of pain and need to be well rested. She also said that you are forbidden to get out of bed under any circumstances." _Just what I need, another person ordering me around, especially when it's someone under the age of 10!_ Erik thought to himself. Adrienne climbed up onto Erik's bed and sat beside him.

"Papa, can I ask you a question?" Adrienne asked.

"What is it?"

"Are you and Momma going to get married?"

"What?"

"I said, are you and-"

"I know what you said, have you forgotten about Gabrielle and how you are going to have a little brother or sister soon?" Erik asked her.

"I just thought that I would ask."

"No, we are never getting married." Erik answered in an angry voice. Adrienne looked at her hands, embarrassed at her question and feeling guilty that it angered her father. She didn't want to anger him; he could grow mean and nasty.

"I am going to practice my dancing now. Goodnight Papa." Adrienne said getting off the bed and walking toward the door.

"Goodnight Adrienne, I love you." Erik said in a softer voice. Adrienne turned around and looked at him and then left the room. Erik felt angry. If he could go back in time, he would have married Christine, but she resented a long time ago. He should not be feeling anything for her, Gabrielle was nothing but sweet to him, but she didn't know about his horrid past. If she did know, she probably would leave him just like Christine did. Oh what a terrible person he was, he didn't deserve this wonderful life that he had. He continued to drink his tea and think about his life until his eyes grew heavy and he couldn't help but fall asleep.

Erik dreamt about that last night in the opera house as he had so many nights before. The dreams went away when he married Gabrielle, and haven't returned until now. Erik begged Christine to stay with him while she refused. He watched as she crossed the lake with Raoul poling Erik's boat. He cried and screamed Christine's name over and over.

Christine heard the screaming on her way to Erik's room and ran to the door as she heard her name being called over and over. She burst into the room to see Erik thrashing about in the bed. She went over to see that he was clearly sweating under his mask. She pulled it off and shook him,

"Erik! Wake up; it's a nightmare, wake up!" He opened his eyes to see Christine hovering over him. He quickly pulled her down in the bed and began kissing her. Christine pulled away from him,

"What is going on?" She asked in total confusion.

"Oh Christine, I dreamt about our last night together in the opera house. I thought that I had lost you again."

"Erik, we are not together, you are with someone else." Christine said.

"Christine, you know that I was meant to be with you, and you were meant to be with me."

"Erik, that can't happen anymore." Christine sat on the edge of the bed and began wiping the sweat from his forehead with her handkerchief.

"Go back to sleep." She said laying back on the bed and rubbing his forehead with her hand until he fell back asleep. She quietly left his bedroom and went to her own to go to sleep.

Gabrielle woke up the next morning to the train moving fast toward the city. The sun was completely up and she wondered what time it was until she looked toward the front of the train to see the city in clear view. She grew nervous; she worried about what she knew and how to break the news to Erik. She rubbed her stomach and talked softly,

"I will make sure that no matter what happens that you are safe and loved." Gabrielle worried if this would be the end of her marriage. She still loved Erik, but didn't feel the same love as she once did. He was not who she thought he was and he certainly had no intention of telling her anything. A marriage is supposed to be based on trust, but hers was based on a lie.

The train pulled into the station and Gabrielle was helped by the conductor getting her luggage off. She waited for an available cab and took one to her house. The whole way she kept rubbing her sweaty hands on her dress and biting nervously on her lip. Her nervousness increased when the carriage pulled up to her house. The driver put her suitcase on the front porch.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to bring it inside?" He asked.

"I'm sure, Gabrielle said handing him his cab fare and tip."

"Merci, Madame." He said getting on the carriage and leading it away. Gabrielle turned toward the front door and opened it. The house was quiet, usually at this time the staff was busy cleaning and preparing lunch. But Gabrielle remembered that Erik was probably at the office and she wasn't there, so there was no one to prepare lunch for or clean for. She quietly made her way up the stairs and down the hall that led only to her and Erik's bedroom. She opened the door with her suitcase in hand and looked at the bed. It was unmade which was unusual. She heard voices and she looked at the closed bathroom door. Someone was in there. She put her suitcase down and walked toward the bathroom door. She opened it and was shocked at what she saw. Erik was sitting in the bathtub with Christine sitting on the edge of it bathing him.

"Gabrielle!" Erik said loudly staring at her surprised face. Christine turned around to face Gabrielle and instantly stood up.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Gabrielle screamed.

"Gabrielle, he is injured and I am taking care of him." Christine said calmly. Erik continued to stare at the two women who had come face to face.

"What's wrong with you?" Gabrielle asked Erik.

"He was stabbed."

"I'm not asking you!" Gabrielle said beneath watery eyes.

"I was stabbed during a robbery on the street two nights ago. Christine was being a friend and taking care of me." Erik answered.

"Why you?" Gabrielle screamed.

"I, uh," Christine said speechless.

"Get out; I can take care of my own husband. Go get one of your own!" Gabrielle ordered. Those words struck Christine like hitting a brick wall. Christine slowly rose to her feet and handed Gabrielle the cloth she was using to bathe Erik. She walked past her and out of the bedroom. Erik sat helpless in the tub in shock at his wife's behavior. In all the seven years they have been married, he had never seen her act like this. Gabrielle walked over to the tub and leaned over it.

"Where's this stab wound?" She asked more quietly. Erik pulled his hand away from his side so she could get a look at it. Gabrielle began to lather up the cloth and handed it to him.

"You should be able to do this yourself." She said as Erik began bathing himself.

"So you were robbed? Did you kill the man just like you did the two victims at the Paris Opera House in 1881?" Gabrielle asked with her back turned toward him. Erik's face turned pale and he stopped what he was doing.

"How did you know about that?" He asked her.

"I met someone at Mother's. Does the name Raoul Vicomte de Chagney sound familiar to you?" Erik's face remained pale.

"He is going to marry my sister, Angelique and he told me everything about you. I cannot believe that you wouldn't tell me of your past. You didn't trust me to think that I would leave you because of past crimes?"

"I didn't want you to think that I was not worthy." Erik said wetting down his face. Gabrielle began to chuckle sarcastically,

"And the whole time I thought that I was not worthy of someone as wonderful as you. I thought that you were a different man who loved only me after the whole thing with Christine resulting in the birth of Adrienne. You told me over and over that she meant nothing to you. True love never dies and you truly loved her. I find all this out and come rushing home to talk to you about this only to find her here at our house in the bathroom with my naked husband!" Gabrielle began screaming again through her tears.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I already threw away something special to me and I didn't want to do it again." Erik said sadly. He slowly emerged from the bathtub and fell down in pain. Gabrielle turned around to his painful moan to see him lying halfway in and out of the bathtub. She grabbed his arm and helped the best that she could to get him up. She helped him dry off and get into bed. She walked over to his bed and asked,

"Why did you really get stabbed?" Erik sighed and told her the truth about Jacque and Christine and how Christine was staying at their house. Gabrielle then went to Christine's room to find Christine packing some clothes in a bag.

"Christine, I want you out of here by tomorrow night." Gabrielle demanded. Christine turned around to see Gabrielle rush out of the room. Not waiting for an answer Gabrielle left the room and walked back to her bedroom. She quietly looked at Erik who was sleeping. She rubbed her stomach and whispered,

"I'm sorry I have to do this, but it will be better for me, your father and you." Gabrielle then walked to the double doors that led out to the balcony overlooking their backyard. She looked back at Erik and made her way through the doors. She looked out at the lawn and shivered at the cold weather. She slowly climbed up on the banister holding on to a pole. She sobbed at what her happy life had become and suddenly jumped off the balcony screaming on her way down.

Erik woke up to hear Gabrielle's scream. He quickly clutched his side and jumped out of bed seeing the balcony doors open. He ran over to the balcony to see no one was on it. He walked over to the edge to see Gabrielle lying on the grass below. She was slowly moving.

"Gabrielle! Don't move! I am coming!" Erik screamed running out of the bedroom and downstairs toward the backyard.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I know it has been a long time since I have updated, but I have been pondering whether I should finish this story or not since I have gotten some nasty, nasty reviews about it. But the majority of you have begged me to update, so here it is. **

Chapter 17

"It was a terrible accident Monsieur D'Avignon, I am so sorry for the loss of your child. Keep a close watch on her tonight, for she might not make it." Doctor DeLauer stood at the front door talking to Erik. Erik sadly looked at the floor.

"Thank you." Erik said quietly.

"I must be going now. I will check back tomorrow afternoon to see the Madame's progress, if she begins to worsen or cough up blood tonight, send for me, other than that, I will see you tomorrow." Doctor DeLauer opened the front door and walked out. Erik watched him get into his carriage and shut the front door standing with his back against it. _If Christine wouldn't have been here, none of this would have happened._ Erik knew that Christine brought out the worst in him; she did when he was at the opera house. Of course, he was a much younger man then and he finally thought his immaturity was over, but once again, he slipped and let her ruin him again. Taking in a deep breath, he began to walk upstairs to check on his wife.

Opening the bedroom door ever so quietly, Erik looked around the dark room, there was one candle lit on the nightstand by the bed. He quietly walked over to the bed and gently sat on it next to Gabrielle. He touched her forehead and she moved slightly at his touch turning her face upward to look at him.

"I'm so sorry, none of this would have ever happened if it wasn't my fault." He said quietly. She continued to look at him and put her head back down taking her gaze off of him.

"I-I thought I knew you. But I don't. I never thought that I could love someone so much and I never want to give you up. That's why I jumped today. I don't think I could go a single day without you and I know that I have already lost you to her. I never had you and I curse you for saving my life, for I want no part of it." Gabrielle quietly spoke above a whisper.

"But I do love you, I want to rid her of my life, I've tried so many times, it's never worked."

"Then maybe you two were always meant to be together." Gabrielle said. Erik sat quietly for a moment for he pondered that same answer a million times in his head.

"Ever since I was a little girl, I was always very beautiful. My parents' friends would always comment on how much of a beauty I was. When I began to grow up, I would always get disrespectful jeers from men and they always wanted me. When I met you, you weren't like that at all. You respected me and that is why I fell in love with you. I never wanted some attractive idiot that wanted to show me off because I was beautiful, I wanted someone real and honest. But the thing that is different with you is that so many men would love to have me lay on my back and you go behind my back. I fell in love with you and thought that you were the only one for me and I never thought that you would do the things that you do. You enchanted me and now you've betrayed me. I want nothing more to get rid of this meaningful life."

"Gabrielle, let me tell you something. When Christine left me, I wanted nothing more than the same thing you do, but I didn't give up, I went on with my life and found peace for a small portion of my life. You have that chance, I will be the man you want me to be, I promise." Gabrielle shook her head and smiled slightly at him.

"I am not giving you that chance. It's over Erik, we both know that. Even though she left, you have her again and I am not going to stand in your way. I love you too much." She began coughing and coughed up some more blood than she already coughed up that afternoon. With tears in her eyes she held onto her broken arm with her good arm and relaxed back into the bed. Erik ran to the bathroom to get some towels to clean up her blood. When he cleaned her up, he tried to get her into new pajamas but she refused.

"I am going to die Erik. I am going to die of physical and emotional pain and I am going to die soon. I can see them Erik, the angels are calling for me and I am soon going to be happy. Everything I ever questioned and wanted is waiting for me." She had this faraway look in her eyes and Erik pleaded with her not to die for he knew that this was his fault. She closed her eyes and popped them back open looking straight at him and said quietly,

"Listen to me; I want you to do me a favor." Erik wiped away his tears and choked out,

"Anything you desire."

"After I am dead and buried, I want you to be with Christine. You deserve her and she deserves you, after all you two were meant to be together." Erik began to let go of his tears and allow them to flow freely.

"Gabrielle, I am so sorry, it is my fault you are dying. I took away your life."

"Yes, but I am giving you the happiness you always dreamed of. I will gladly do you that favor, and I will always be your angel." She closed her eyes and began to fall asleep.

"Gabrielle, I do love you and I always will love you." Erik said sadly as she took in small shallow breaths. Keeping her eyes closed, she smiled and whispered,

"I will always watch over you and I will always love you." Erik watched as she slipped out of consciousness and her breathing slowed tremendously. He began to cry softly apologizing to her lifeless form. When she took in her last breath, he pulled her body to his and hugged it crying out in grief.

"I'm so sorry Gabrielle, I love you so much, and I really do. I am sorry I did those awful things to you, but I do love you. You gave me life after I thought I didn't have anything else and now you have taken your own for my happiness. You are the most wonderful person whoever walked this Earth." Michele had heard his cries from upstairs in her bedroom and ran downstairs to Erik's bedroom. She looked inside to see her master crying hysterically on the bed holding Gabrielle to him.

"You didn't have to die for my sake, I'm sorry!" He screamed out. Michele started to cry herself and remembered overhearing what the doctor to said to Erik.

"Master?" She said quietly entering the room. Erik looked up at Michele and she said,

"I am going to get the doctor." He continued to stare at her and nodded. She picked up her skirts and ran back upstairs to Lucie's room. Banging on the door and waking the other maid up, Lucie opened the door angrily.

"What?"

"The Madame is dead and I need to fetch the doctor. Please, come with me." Lucie's eyes grew wide at Michele's news and she said,

"Let me dress, why don't you wake up Thomas and Luc and have them prepare a carriage for us to take to get the doctor." Michele ran away from her room and down the hall to Thomas' room. The slightly older man opened the door and Michele told him the news about Gabrielle. Thomas quickly woke up Luc and they went to the stable and hitched the horses up to the carriage. They drove the carriage to the front of the house and waited for a minute before Michele and Lucie appeared at the front door. The two women stepped off the front porch and jumped into the topless carriage and sat across from Luc.

"I can't believe she's dead." He said suddenly.

"I knew that their marriage would never last because of Erik's infidelity, but I never thought it would boil down to this." Lucie said.

"I really liked her. I hate the master, he's such a pig." Michele said. The three of them rode in silence the rest of the way to the doctor's flat. Thomas pulled the carriage to the front entrance of the flat and Michele and Lucie jumped out and ran to the front door. They opened the door to the building and ran up the stairs to the doctor's flat. Lucie banged on the door and Michele rang the bell at the same time. The doctor opened the door in his pajamas half awake and stared at the two young women.

"Doctor, Madame D'Avignon is dead." Lucie blurted out. Dr. DeLauer looked at her for a moment and opened the door all the way to allow them to come in.

"Let me change and we'll go." He said leaving them in the sitting room as he ran off into his bedroom.

5 minutes later, Michele, Lucie and the doctor jumped into the carriage and they headed off to Erik's house.

Erik sat in his bedroom and continued to cry over Gabrielle's dead body while Michele, Lucie, Luc, Thomas and Doctor DeLauer crashed through the front door of the house. The household staff sat in the sitting room while Dr. DeLauer ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. Erik held onto Gabrielle and looked behind him to see the doctor standing in the doorway.

"My wife, she.." Erik started but Dr. DeLauer cut him off,

"I know."

Christine who was present when the incident of Gabrielle happened was still staying at Erik's house with Adrienne. She woke up to people talking and a man screaming. She lit the candle next to her bed and silently opened the door to her room. She heard Erik crying and another man talking. She knew something bad had happened to Gabrielle. She walked down the hall and turned the corner to where Erik's bedroom was and saw him standing outside of it with his head in his hands and crying. She ran up to him and just looked at him.

"She's dead." He stifled out between sobs. Christine pulled him into an embrace while he cried into her shoulder while they watched Dr. DeLauer and Thomas carry Gabrielle's body out of the bedroom, down the stairs and into the carriage.

Two hours later, the doctor left and the household staff went to bed while Erik and Christine sat in the sitting room drinking alcohol and talking over a blazing fire in the fireplace.

"I've really fucked up this time." Erik said quietly.

"No, this wasn't your fault." Christine said.

"Yes it is, all my life I have never done anything right and now this." Erik said beginning to cry again.

Adrienne who had been awake during the commotion stayed in her bed until she no longer heard voices. She then got out of her bed and walked down the hall toward her father's bedroom. The door was open and no one was in the room. She then saw a light coming from downstairs and followed it. In the sitting room, she saw her mother and father passing a bottle between them and her father was crying. She walked into the room and asked,

"What's wrong Papa?" Erik looked up at her with watery eyes and remembered he did not have his mask on. His right hand quickly flew to his face to cover it and Christine said,

"Adrienne, come here." Adrienne walked over to where her mother sat and Christine said,

"Adrienne, Gabrielle has died tonight." Adrienne looked at Christine and Erik in shock and stood silently.

"I really did like her." She said suddenly with tears in her eyes as well. Christine hugged her and said,

"I know you did." Adrienne pulled away from Christine and climbed into Erik's lap.

"Oh Papa." She said and Erik put his left arm around her and hugged her. Erik continued to cry while Christine sat beside him and Adrienne fell asleep on his chest.

They continued to talk into the early hours in the morning when they finally tucked the sleeping Adrienne into bed and Christine helped Erik into her bed. She sat by him until he fell asleep. The early morning light was coming into the house and Christine walked to Erik's bedroom and stripped it of all of the sheets. She took the pillows and noticed the one that Gabrielle was last laying on still had her smell on it. Christine threw that one aside and pulled all of the pillowcases off the other ones. She was going to wash all of the sheets so Erik could sleep in his own bed tonight.

A week later, Erik stood looking at himself in the full length mirror adjusting his cravat on his black tuxedo. He looked over at the vanity and remembered how Gabrielle would sit there fixing her beautiful hair. He walked over, sat down on the tiny little chair and opened the drawers admiring all of the tubes of lipstick and hair pins. He began to cry again and looked up screaming,

"I'm so sorry!" He pounding his hands on the table and laid his head on it crying. Christine heard a bang from her room and ran down the hall to Erik's room to see him laying on the vanity table and crying. She put her hand on his shoulder and he sat up hugging her.

"I don't think I can do this! I can't bury my wife today. She was going to have my child and now she's dead." He cried. Christine stroked his head with her hand while he continued to cry.

"Erik, you have to do this. I know it's not easy, but you have to get through this." She said quietly.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you for all the fast and wonderful reviews, I guess I will keep this story going. Just so all of you know, the reviews that I received previously that I mentioned were nasty, I do not have them posted, so don't worry, all of the reviews I thought are helpful and just plain nice are posted! **

Chapter 18

The same church that Erik and Gabrielle were married in was now filled with people to say goodbye to Gabrielle. Erik felt extremely nervous as his carriage pulled up with Christine and his daughter also with him. He knew that Gabrielle's family had to have known of his affair so he felt as if he had no business of even being there.

As the carriage parked to let them out at the door, Erik took a deep breath and Christine squeezed his hand.

"She would have wanted you to be here." Erik gathered himself together and opened the door. He stepped outside and helped Christine and his daughter out of the carriage and into the church. People were all over the place talking of Gabrielle and how wonderful she was. Erik saw Gabrielle's mother, Catherine who was surrounded by Gabrielle's sisters and Raoul. This angered him; he could never be rid of that stupid boy, even at his own wife's funeral. Catherine looked up through her tears and saw Erik. She stared at him and he stared at her until she finally burst into another flood of tears and Gabrielle's sisters glared at him. He turned the other way and tried his hardest to keep his emotions inside.

Jean saw Erik standing alone with no one talking to him so he hurried over to him and said,

"Erik, I'm so sorry. I know that you have been ill and everything and now this." Erik stared at Jean as if he didn't hear anything that he said and quietly replied,

"Yes, yes." Jean looked at him but knew that he was oblivious to his surroundings. Christine and Adrienne came up to Erik and Christine latched onto his arm trying to comfort him. Gabrielle's sister had been watching Erik from a distance and leaned into her other sister and said,

"That girl, he sleeps with her."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Our sister's bed is not yet cold, and she is climbing in." The other sister began to cry and the other sister just glared at him continuing her watch on Erik.

Christine led Erik up to the front of the room where Gabrielle's coffin lay with flowers all around it.

"Christine, really, I can't do this." Erik said to her.

"It's for the best." She said and continued leading him up to the front of the room. Erik stood next to the coffin and just stared at it. Christine left him alone and stepped back sitting in one of the pews with Jean and Adrienne on both sides of her.

"He's not doing so well." Jean said. Christine nodded her head and said,

"This is really bad."

Erik continued to stare trying to hide his emotions the best that he could. He never really showed emotion for anything and tried his hardest to keep his feelings bottled up inside, but this was too much. Suddenly the tears began to flow and they were running as fast as he could wipe them away. He suddenly jumped forward and laid himself on top of her coffin screaming her name over and over. Everyone jumped up to watch the scene that was happening in the front of the church. Erik suddenly flung off his mask and wig and yelled,

"It's me! I'm not hiding anything and I love you. Come back to me, please!" He leaped off of the coffin and began prying it open with his bare hands. Christine ran past Adrienne and grabbed onto Erik's arms to stop him from this outrage, but he pushed her away from him and she stumbled backwards as he pulled open the coffin and pulled Gabrielle's body out kissing it all over.

Catherine gasped and began screaming and crying until she fainted at the sight of her daughter's dead body. Jean leaped forward also and began pulling Erik off of Gabrielle. Erik finally lessened his grip and let go turning around and falling on the ground crying.

Jean and some other men began putting Gabrielle back into the box while Christine led Erik over to the pew to sit down.

"Just calm down." She said as his chest heaved up and down and she put his mask and wig back on him. Christine left Erik sitting next to Jean as she walked to the back of the church to make sure that Gabrielle's mother was doing all right. She walked to the back room and saw Gabrielle's sisters and Raoul hunched over Catherine.

"Is she all right?" Christine asked as Catherine looked up at her sleepily.

"Get her away from me." Catherine said in a whisper. Raoul pulled Christine by the arm over to the opposite wall.

"You have a lot of nerve to show up here and he has a lot of nerve too. Typical for the Phantom to show up in places he doesn't belong."

"That was his wife you know!" Christine protested.

"You and Erik are the reason why Gabrielle is dead. It's funny because I remember a long time ago you said you would never be with him for all he did was murder all that's good but yet you are somewhat of a murderer yourself. I thought you were someone you're not." Raoul said and his words shot her like a pistol in the chest. Christine had no idea what to say back to him; instead she walked away and took off down the church aisle where Erik was sitting. The priest came out and began stepping over the disheveled mess of flowers around Gabrielle's coffin, cleared his throat and began speaking about Gabrielle.

When the funeral service was over, everyone was over at Erik's house, everyone except Gabrielle's family and Raoul. Erik tried his hardest to play the perfect host, especially after embarrassing himself at the church. A lot of the women gossiped about how mysterious and handsome he was and how he was now available. Unfortunately society had no sympathy for a young woman who died or the grief of her husband.

After everyone was gone, Erik remained in the sitting room drinking his favorite whiskey and staring at the gold ring on his third finger of his left hand. He talked to Gabrielle secretly inside of his head telling her how much he really did love her and how he wished it could have worked out differently. He apologized over and over to her even though she wasn't there. Christine sent Adrienne upstairs to get ready for bed and walked into the room where Erik sat staring at the empty bottle sitting on the coffee table.

"Erik, why don't you get ready to go to bed, you've had a long day." He remained staring at the bottle for a minute and finally spoke.

"You know, for the first time in my life I have someone who loves me and people of society respecting me. What do I do with that opportunity? I fuck it up." Christine sat silently for a moment and said,

"Erik, people still love you now. You've made a life for yourself and pulled yourself into an accepting society."

"What? I have one person who talks to me like a human being. Jean. I have one confidant and even then I don't tell him anything."

"What about me Erik?" Christine asked.

"Oh come on Christine, I have history with you and I still even to this day don't think that you look upon me as a human being. You once thought of me as a father figure and now you're having my children. I should trust you least of all people. I have committed too many crimes for your sake, killing three men and my wife for you. You make me crazy. Maybe I am crazy!"

"Erik, don't go pinning Gabrielle's death and three other people's on me. You committed them yourself and it's not like you weren't a murderer before you met me for you killed a lot of innocent lives for the little Sultana in Persia. You let too many people walk all over you, you always have and now you're in a ditch and you can't get yourself out, but you're too proud to admit all of this. You've been moping around all week saying that Gabrielle's death was your fault, until now. It suddenly is my fault." Erik was angered by Christine's true words and stood up towering over her. She sunk back into the chair for he looked as if he might hit her, but instead he took his glass and threw it into the blazing fire in the fireplace. He looked back at her and stalked out of the room and up the stairs to another guest bedroom where he laid down on the bed trying to find a peaceful sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19-4 months later

The thunder crackled in the black sky over top of the D'Avignon mansion and the rain began to come down hitting the roof loudly. Lightning flashed in the sky lighting up everything including the little girl's bedroom waking her up with fear.

Adrienne sat still afraid to move from her bed barely breathing and praying in her head that the storm would stop. She held tightly onto her blankets as the lightning lit up her room and the thunder cracked and rumbled loud enough to shake the little decorative trinkets on her dresser.

Erik was asleep in his bed; it took him 2 months to get back into his and Gabrielle's bed. He thrashed about having the same nightmare where Gabrielle comes back to him as a spirit and tells him to get on with his life and be with Christine. Erik kept screaming her name over and over for her to come back to him but she just turns around and walks back to her grave.

Thunder continued to rumble over top of the house vibrating everything while Adrienne shivered under her blankets. Suddenly one of the trinkets that have been vibrating throughout the storm fell over with a small crash that sounded loud in the middle of the quiet room. Adrienne leaped out of bed and ran out of the room. Once in the hallway she stopped to catch her breath and heard screaming from down the hall in the direction of Erik's bedroom. Adrienne became more frightened and ran to her father's room bursting through the door to see him thrashing about in his bed. Adrienne huddled against the door frightened at what she was saw happening in the bed.

"No, Gabrielle, don't leave me! I'm sorry!" Erik's pitiful moans cried out against the storm. Adrienne suddenly ran forward to the bed and climbed onto it.

"Papa! Papa! It's just a dream Papa." Adrienne whispered disregarding the storm. Adrienne couldn't see anything in the dark and kept shaking him to wake him up, but he wouldn't wake up. He just continued to moan even louder until he sat bolted upright in bed as Adrienne cried out in surprise. Erik breathed in and out deeply and stared at the little girl next to him as he pulled the blanket up to his chin covering his bare torso. Erik stared at the little girl until the lightning flashed lighting up the whole room and revealing his face to her.

Adrienne winced when the lightning flashed, and revealed her father's face. She could only make out shadows of the scars that twisted in different directions but Erik suddenly put his hand to his face and said,

"What_ are _you doing?" Erik asked suddenly. Adrienne was still a little scared at Erik's behavior while he was sleeping along with the storm and began to snuggle against him. Something that was unfamiliar to her since Gabrielle's death. Before that Erik was kind and warm towards her and she was light of his life, but since her death, he had turned cold and was no longer the father she once knew. He rarely ever played with her and now that she was living there permanently with her mother, Erik rarely spoke to either of them and Adrienne hated not having his attention.

Quietly she muttered, "I was scared Papa. I wanted to be by you."

"Adrienne, it's just a storm, it will pass over soon, they never last that long."

"But Papa, you were having a bad dream and scared me even more. I'm glad that you're awake and all right." She said squeezing him tighter. Erik unlocked her arms around him; reached over to the nightstand put his mask on and lit a lamp.

"Adrienne," he started looking at her. "You need to get back to bed. See? You haven't even heard thunder for a little while. The storm is going away. Come on." He said getting out of bed with his back turned toward her and putting his robe and slippers on. He walked over to her side of the bed and picked her up.

"Papa, I am really afraid to sleep in my own room." Adrienne protested but Erik opened the door and stepped out in the hallway whispering,

"When was the last time you heard thunder or lightning? A little while ago, the storm is already past us." With this explanation thunder rumbled but not as loud and Adrienne stiffened up but Erik explained how the thunder was in the distance and was no longer going to be loud and scary. He laid Adrienne down in her bed and sat with her until she fell asleep.

The next morning, Erik woke to Christine's voice nagging Adrienne to finish getting ready for her ballet school. He rubbed his eyes and noticed that he had slept later than usual. Sluggishly getting out of bed, he put on his robe and slippers and trudged down the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Adrienne ran past him on the stairs with her ballet slippers in her hand almost knocking him over.

"Bye Papa!" She yelled after she passed him. Once he was in the kitchen, Michele offered him some breakfast but he just waved his hand and continued on into his study where he sat depressed and staring out the window like he did every morning.

Christine and Adrienne stepped into the Paris Opera House and went to the ballet room where Meg was already making the youth ballerinas warm up. Adrienne ran over to the corner and changed her shoes to her ballet slippers and quickly jumped in line with the younger crowd.

"All right girls take a break!" Meg shouted at the little girls as they all eagerly stepped out of position and began chatting amongst each other. Meg turned toward Christine and Christine once again apologized for not helping teach ballet anymore.

"It's all right; you have to take care of Erik. He needs someone right now more than anything."

"Yes, but I don't think I am the person he needs."

"Well, it's not like he actually knows a bunch of people who are 'true' friends." Meg said.

"He's barely spoken to me in the last 4 months."

"But, he told you to live there and not go back to your flat when you insisted on going back."

"True, but that was awhile ago and maybe he's changed his mind."

"Just give him time, and don't worry about coming back here just yet, everything will be fine without you." Meg said winking. Christine smiled and went over to Adrienne hugging and kissing her and then left the building to head back home.

Erik remained seated in his chair staring out the window when he heard the front door open and close. He didn't pay any attention to it and remained staring in silence. Christine made her way from the front hall down the corridor to Erik's study, knocking softly before making her entrance.

"Erik, why don't you get up and get dressed? It's a beautiful summer day."

"I don't feel like it." He said quietly. Christine sighed and went up to him pulling on his arm.

"You need to get dressed, maybe get a bath. You go two weeks without bathing and you only bathe because you suddenly begin to smell. Erik, you need to get on with your life. Gabrielle would have wanted that. You know that." Erik pulled his arm away and settled back in his chair leaving his back toward her. Christine turned around beginning to walk out the door when he spoke quietly,

"Did you know that around this time the most beautiful person that ever walked this earth would have been a mother? I, we took that privilege away from her. God, she would have made a great one too." Guilt by these words fell over Christine for she realized that she also had a part in Gabrielle's death. She suddenly took a look at herself and realized the person that she had become was her worst nightmare.

"I really am a horrible person. What has happened to me? When I was young I never would have been the person I am today. What would my father think? What is wrong with me?" Christine asked herself and Erik aloud. Erik began to chuckle at her questions and rose from his chair walking toward her and standing right in front of her face.

"I know what your problem is and the cause of it." He spoke quietly.

"What is it?" She asked eagerly begging to know what it was and how to change. Erik stared at her as if he had all the answers to every question she ever wanted to know in his dark eyes.

"Your problem is that you met and are involved with me." He whispered and walked past her, out of the room and up the stairs to his bathroom. Christine remained in the same spot dumbfounded at what he said until suddenly realizing that what he said was true. She had turned into a terrible person, the same person Erik was when she met him and he was turning into the way she used to be. She began to cry for everyone she has hurt, Raoul, Gabrielle, all of Gabrielle's family, Erik and anyone else that was involved in her manipulations.

Erik turned on the water and let it run in the bathtub until it was steaming before closing the drain. Taking off his robe and looking at himself in the mirror he thought,

_Look at how ugly I am? How in the hell does anyone like me? I wonder if it is because my personality has changed so much. I wonder if it's because I am not the controlling monster I once was. Maybe women do like a man for his personality and not his looks. Oh hell if I know!_ He took off his mask and stared at himself again this time running his fingers over his ugly scars, engrossed in his thoughts he jumped at the sound of a knock on the door. He quickly turned off the water, put his robe back on and opened the door.

Christine stood silent outside the door. Her eyes were red from crying and Erik's brow rose with confusion.

"Everything you said is sinking in. You are a bad influence on me, look at who I am. What have I become because of you?"

"Oh Christine, don't you see? We are two evil people. I was born evil and you have become evil and our child will be raised evil. We were meant to be together!" Erik said angrily grabbing her arms and forcing her into a kiss. Christine pushed away from him and said,

"What are you doing? We are terrible people and we need to change." Erik looked at the ground and said,

"I know, I've been trying to change. Gabrielle changed me and then you changed me back. Don't you realize what I have been telling you ever since you came back in my life? You bring out the worst in me." Christine stared at the ground too and said quietly,

"I think that we need to be apart for awhile. Find out who we are without each other, become better people. We need to change. I don't want to be the person I have become. I am moving out." Erik stood silent and finally nodded his head. She was right, they needed to become better people and get on with their lives without one another. But Erik shut out his life before he met Christine and didn't want to remember what it was like being alone.

"I just don't want to be alone anymore or ever again. Gabrielle wanted us to be together. She told me that was what she wanted, it was her dying wish. I want to be with you, but I also want us to become better people."

"I can only pray everyday for such a miracle. Ask forgiveness and become the person that I once was." She replied.

"Just don't go. Let's become better people together, let's learn together, the way it was meant to be." Christine stared at him for a moment and then turned around and left the room. Erik felt stupid and embarrassed for basically begging her to stay with him for the second time in his life.

Madame Giry sat at the tiny tea table in her flat sipping on tea and reading that day's newspaper when there was a knock on her door. She rose slowly and walked to the front room when she heard the knock again. Opening the door she was surprised to see Christine standing there.

"Well, what a surprise it is to see you." She replied.

"Yes, I know it's been awhile, but I've been so busy with Erik and everything." Christine said as the older woman gestured for her to come in. Madame Giry went back into the room where she was drinking her tea with Christine following. The two women sat down at the table and Christine suddenly asked,

"Madame, you've known Erik longer than anyone else. I don't know how to handle him, he only works out of his house now, and he won't talk to anyone besides me and sometimes Jean. He never leaves the house, never to check on his work sites and he usually sits staring out the window. He never bathes until he starts to smell and he never eats. I don't know what to do to help him."

"Well, Christine, he's lost you once, his wife and now you are once again pushing him. Erik always went his own way and took his time. All I can say is give him time. But you aren't exactly an angel. You've betrayed him and denied him and now he's blaming you for his wife's death, which I'm sorry to say my dear, is sort of your fault."

"But today I told Erik I wanted to learn how to be a better person without him and he asked me to stay, but then he shuts me out of his life and never speaks to me."

"He doesn't want to be alone. Be his friend, Christine, not his lover." At that moment the clock chimed and Christine jumped up,

"I better get going; I have to get Adrienne from the opera house." She grabbed her bag, kissed Madame Giry's cheek and left the flat. Madame Giry waited until Christine was gone for a few minutes until she too left and headed for Erik's.

Erik felt much better after his bath. He smelled his hands to take in the smell of the soap, the same way Gabrielle would always smell and continued to work on his sketch of a new wing that was going to be attached to a building when Michele walked in with Madame Giry. Erik looked up surprised to see Madame Giry standing there.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Okay, I know it's been a really long time, but I finally came up with a MAJOR and CONFUSING twist to this story which will happen in this chapter…**

Chapter 20

_Madame Giry stood in the doorway staring at Erik and how sloppy he looked, way out of Erik's nature to look so terrible. Erik stared back at her and….._

Erik woke up sweating at the terrible dream he had. He rubbed his eyes and almost fell off the bed when he remembered how little room there had been for him in that bed the last two months. He looked next to him and saw a very pregnant Gabrielle sleeping peacefully. She had more than enough room in the bed with inches to spare while he sat up on the very edge. His dream had been very vivid, almost like it was real. He stood up grabbing his mask and sat more comfortably in a chair across the room where he put his mask on and thought about the events that happened in the dream. He remembered it started with Gabrielle's pregnancy and he dreamt that she left him for her mother's and he slept with Christine in the meantime eventually killing Gabrielle.

He almost began to cry because he didn't know what to make out of all of this. Was he doing the right thing by staying with Gabrielle and not being with Christine? He was so frustrated and confused by all the issues his dream brought up that he slammed his fist into the arm of the chair making a loud bang and causing Gabrielle to shoot up out of bed.

She felt the bed next to her and suddenly lit a lamp to see Erik sitting across the room with his head in his left hand.

"What's the matter dear?" She said struggling to get out bed clutching her protruding stomach with her hand. Once succeeding to get out of bed, she put her robe on not bothering to tie it because it wouldn't fit around her and waddled over to where he sat.

"Tell me what it was about." She urged.

"It was just about how you committed suicide while you were pregnant over something stupid that I did and I lost you and our child." Gabrielle put her arm on his shoulder and said,

"Well, I'm not dead and I don't think I would be commit suicide over something no matter how bad it was, especially while I was expecting. I don't think I have the nerve or low self esteem to do something that dumb. So basically…" She said pulling his chin up to make his eyes meet with hers,

"it looks like you're stuck with me." And she smiled at him.

"The dream just seems so real, maybe I'm dreaming now." Gabrielle smiled again and pulled a hair on his hand and he pulled away in pain.

"I don't think you're dreaming." He began rubbing the top of his hand with the other one and said,

"Thank God I'm not." He stood up and put on his slippers and robe,

"I am going to go downstairs in the study and write in my journal. Maybe getting this dream on paper will help me forget about it." Gabrielle smiled and said,

"Maybe that will help, don't be up too late." Erik hugged her as tight as he could to make sure she was real and left the bedroom. He stood out in the darkened hallway for a moment and heard Gabrielle yell his name; he suddenly remembered reality of the last couple of weeks and how he had been on edge knowing that Gabrielle could go anytime. He rushed back in the bedroom only to see her standing next to the bed,

"What is it?" He asked in concern.

"Oh I am glad that you didn't go too far, I forgot to ask you if you could help me get back in bed." Erik let out a loud sigh of relief and helped her get back in bed. Once she was settled and comfortable, he kissed her forehead and left the room again.

He made it down to his study where he pulled out his journal and read through the last entry, written about a month ago.

_Gabrielle's pregnancy has left me with so much joy and fear at the same time. I just hope it is normal and healthy. Jean keeps asking me at the office if I prefer to have a boy to carry on my name since Adrienne is my daughter, but I really don't care. What is my name anyways? It is a piece of my imagination that I made up when I established a life for myself after living in the Opera House. Even Gabrielle doesn't know the truth about our last name and we have been married for seven years. On a lighter note, it is amusing that the two of us can barely fit into bed together anymore, or shall I say, the three of us can't fit in bed together. It's going to be a long month ahead and she'll only get bigger. We discussed names last night, she wanted Madeleine if we are to have a daughter, but I put my foot down, if there is one thing that I won't be able to stand for the rest of my life is having a daughter who I will love named after my mother whom I hated for so long. Gabrielle doesn't know the reasoning behind my outburst last night, but I can't deal with my past, starting with my mother and ending will all the terrible things that I did before I married Gabrielle and I hadn't done a thing wrong since the night I conceived Adrienne and that was before we were married. Why would I want to go backwards? _

He finished reading the entry relieved that his dream was just a figment of his imagination and he did remember reality, where he and everyone else stood in his life. He decided not to write about his dream and just leave all the details in his head, where no one could find them and crept back upstairs to his bedroom.

He opened the door to find the room completely dark again and closed it behind him. He quietly removed his robe, slippers and mask and tried to fit into bed next to Gabrielle. Gabrielle slept soundly while he continued to shift around like he did every night on the edge of the bed trying to get comfortable in the small space. He finally fell back asleep in a dreamless sleep.

**Ok….that was probably a confusing twist but basically everything from Chapter 14 on was nothing but a dream….so to all you EC fans, sorry but Gabrielle is still very much in the picture! I love her character too much to be able to cut it from the story completely. So leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The following morning Erik woke up to bright sunlight shining in to his room. He noticed that Gabrielle wasn't in bed and he was surprised that he didn't wake up when she got up. Usually her constant struggling to get up woke him everyday. He sat up and rubbed his eyes when he realized how tired he was from the previous night. Glancing at the clock he saw that it was only 7:00 on a Sunday and he sluggishly got out of bed, walked over to the windows and pulled all the curtains closed blocking out every possible source of light. Climbing back into bed, he stretched out for the first time in two months and fell back asleep.

"Well Bruno, I guess you might as well start preparing lunch since it seems as if my husband is not going to be getting out of bed this morning." Gabrielle said waddling back into the dining room seeing that Erik's plate was still untouched. Gabrielle had been waddling around the house all morning, her mother was coming for the arrival of their child and Gabrielle was very excited to finally be seeing her since Christmas.

After continuously walking the hallway and foyer she finally became weary and hot as the summer sun grew stronger in the early afternoon. She finally looked in on the library and chose to read to pass the time. After selecting one of Erik's gothic books of Edgar Allan Poe's short stories, she laid down on the couch trying to get comfortable in the afternoon heat.

She read through "The Black Cat" and felt her heart pounding as the man in the story killed his wife and hid her body without any remorse. Would Erik do that to her in order for him to be with Christine? She shook her head at the thought and remembered what he told her, that she was the one and only one for him. Christine didn't seem as much of a bother either, since she's been seeing Jacques and they have grown quite serious over the past six months. She then began thinking about the author of the story and how Erik admired him and told her about him the night he proposed to her.

"_Who is Edgar Allan Poe?" Gabrielle said looking thumbing through some of the books on Erik's bookshelf in his townhouse office. _

"_He was one of the greatest American authors who died about umm… forty something years ago." Erik answered sitting at his desk not looking up from the papers he had been studying intensely._

"_What kind of stories did he write?" Gabrielle asked skimming through the thick book reading the titles of the poems and short stories._

"_Gothic." Erik answered again without looking up. He took in a sigh and looked up at her standing by the bookshelf looking at him.._

"_Why don't you read some of the things in that book while I finish up here? Then we will go out." Gabrielle let out an annoyed sigh and sat down harshly in the leather chair. She read through one poem, 'Annabel Lee' and began crying taking in quiet sobs. Erik made an annoyed groan and looked up,_

"_Now what's wrong?" He asked as she looked at him with tearstained eyes._

"_Oh nothing, it's just that this poem is so sad, his poor lover dies in the kingdom by the sea and he lays by her grave every night. It's just so sad." _

"_Yes, well Poe was a very sad person. I believe that poem was written for his wife. She was his cousin and he married her when she was merely thirteen and he was in his late twenties, but it didn't matter because they were in love. He loved her with his entire existence and when she died about ten years into their marriage, he was devastated and became extremely depressed until he died two years later. Could you imagine loving someone so much that when they die you basically die too?" Gabrielle kept her emotions under control and said, _

"_I hope that whomever I marry will never die and that I can go first so I won't have to deal with the pain."_

"_And I hope the same for myself." Erik said standing up. He walked over to her and knelt at her feet so that he was looking up at her. He took her hand in his and looked directly into her shining bright eyes and said,_

"_So Gabrielle, will you do me the honor of letting me die first?" She continued to stare at him not understanding the question until it finally hit her. She gasped out loud and continued to look at him not knowing what to say until she got a hold of herself and smiled with a reply,_

"_No, I get to die first." Erik smiled at her and pulled her into an embrace until she fell on the floor with him. He pushed her back keeping his hands on her arms and looked at her,_

"_Does this mean that you will marry me?" Gabrielle smiled again and said,_

"_You had my heart the day I met you." _

Gabrielle smiled to herself at the memory and closed the book going back to her thoughts about Edgar Allan Poe, how he could write something so dreadful about a wife if he was so much in love with his own. She pushed the thoughts aside, put the book down and slowly got out of the couch. She glanced at the clock and realized it was almost noon. Why isn't Erik out of bed yet? She thought to herself and decided to go wake him.

Erik laid awake with his head under the sheets trying to block out all sunlight, he felt so depressed about his horrible dream. He was confused by it and was mad at himself for having such a dream while his wife was in love with him having his child and when he heard the bedroom door open he stopped all movement.

Gabrielle gave out a little laugh at the mound of sheets and the comforter pulled over her husband's head and walked over to the bed.

"Erik darling." She said lightly tugging on the sheets. He closed his eyes not giving away that he had been up for a little while and let her pull the sheets off of his head. She stared at his closed eyes and said,

"I know you're awake, so come on and get up, it's almost lunchtime." Erik rubbed his eyes and sat up pulling the sheets over his bare chest,

"All right I'm up." He said gruffly. Gabrielle walked to the other side of the room and headed into the bathroom to relieve herself for the millionth time that day while Erik got out of bed and got dressed into his robe, slippers and mask, he was just about to walk out of the room when Gabrielle came out of the bathroom,

"Oh no, sir, today is not a lazy day. My mother is coming and you are going to look your best."

"But I just got up and you know how I like to drink my morning tea and relax in my pajamas for a little bit until I am fully awake." Erik protested at Gabrielle's demands.

"Well it isn't my fault you slept right through breakfast and almost past lunch, so get into the bathtub and clean up." Erik scowled at her and she lowered her eyes at him as he walked past her into the bathroom.

"And don't forget to shave!" She said loudly when he slammed the door.

"Yes Madame!" He said sarcastically through the door. In a moment's time she heard the water start running and walked back downstairs.

An hour later Erik was still in the bathroom shaving the left side of his face since the right side never really grew any hair and he didn't really have much, when he heard Gabrielle yell from the bottom of the stairs,

"Erik! Hurry up! Lunch is getting cold!" He rolled his eyes and quickly left the bathroom to the bedroom and threw on a suit. He put his mask in place and smoothed back his hair before leaving the bedroom.

Gabrielle was already in the dining room hungrily eating by the time he arrived.

"Calm down, the food isn't going anywhere." Erik said humorously as he entered the dining room. She shot him an annoyed look and he knew better than to say anything else, her moods were up and down lately and she was in one of those moods. He sat down quietly and began to slowly eat the food upon him.

"You should have been awake for breakfast this morning." Gabrielle said from across the table with a mouthful of food.

"I was up really late last night, that dream really disturbed me, it was like a never ending nightmare that I thought was real, it was horrible, I don't think I will ever forget it as long as I live."

"Well why don't you tell me about it?" Gabrielle suggested but Erik shook his head,

"I prefer not to talk about it and hopefully I will soon forget about it." Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders and went back to eagerly eating her food.

"I wonder when your mother is going to be here."

"She said that her train was to arrive in the early afternoon, so I would think that she should be getting in at anytime."

"I thought Sunday was a day of rest." Erik said with a hint of sarcasm that really threw Gabrielle's mood through the roof.

"Well I apologize if my mother is coming at an inconvenient time for you, I mean after all I did forget how on Sundays all you like to do is walk around the house in your robe and slippers and lay all over the furniture reading books!" She said getting up and shoving her plate away from her place sailing food everywhere.

"Gabrielle I didn't mean it like that." Erik said still sitting trying to reason with her but she cut him off quick,

"Oh just shut up!" She said walking out of the room and slamming the door to the library. Erik sat stunned, he knew Gabrielle had a bad temper through the last part of her pregnancy, but he just couldn't take this much longer. He crossed his fingers in hope that the child would be born really soon to relieve him of this misery. One minute she was nice and sweet, the next she was a raging lunatic and he couldn't keep up with her hormone imbalance.

Two hours later, Erik sat in his study tinkering with some of his drawings when he heard the knock at the front door. He heard footsteps rush down the hall past his door towards the front of the house and then his door was opened as Gabrielle stepped in and said sweetly,

"Erik you need to get up and visit with my mother." Not wanting to cause anymore friction, he got up from the desk and followed her down the hall.

"Oh my dear you are so big!" Catherine said hugging her youngest daughter. Erik stood behind Gabrielle and waited for Catherine to approach him.

"It's good to see you again Erik." She said politely.

"It's good to see you too." He said bowing stiffly, "Christophe why don't you take Madame DuBois things up to her room." He ordered his butler and then Christophe picked up the luggage and took it upstairs.

"Mother come sit down." Gabrielle said gesturing her into the main room with Erik slowly following behind. The two women took their seat on the couch while Erik sunk into his favorite chair.

"So, how much longer do you think you have?" Catherine asked anxiously.

"Oh, I think it will be any day now. I am getting more and more anxious as the days pass, but everyday is more and more painful and that's why I think it will be any day now, plus I have horrible mood swings, poor Erik doesn't know what to do!" Gabrielle said laughing.

"That is definitely true!" Erik said adding in his bit. Catherine let out a light laugh as Gabrielle shot him a knowing look from across the room. He knew with that look she was already mad at him.

"Well I agree with you that it should be anytime, tonight, tomorrow, this week." Catherine said and the two continued their conversation about pregnancy and Catherine's own three while Erik just sat in silence bored to tears, but too afraid to move from his seat because of Gabrielle's temperament. _Oh please make it tomorrow._ He silently prayed to a God he didn't believe in as they continued their indepth discussion.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Two days later, it finally happened! Erik had found himself sleeping comfortably in a guest room due to Gabrielle's condition. He couldn't stand sleeping on the edge of the bed anymore, especially with someone as mean and hostile as she was being even if he had to wear his mask when he slept.

Catherine burst into his room screaming,

"Erik! Erik! Wake up! It's happening!" And she left the room with that. Erik laid in bed for a moment trying to figure that woman out when Lucie burst into the room with a candelabrum and said,

"Monsieur it is time for you to get up, the Madame is having her baby." Erik jumped up and almost toppled out of bed and Lucie stifled a giggle until he stood up all the way. He had nothing but a pair of pants on and usually he would try to keep his modesty, but he didn't even notice until Lucie continued to stare at his upper torso.

"Is she in our bedroom?" He asked and she just nodded while he ran past her. He ran all the way to the privacy of their bedroom, past Catherine in the hall and burst right in the room. The midwife gave out a little shriek at this madman bursting in the room with barely any clothes on.

"Oh Erik!" Gabrielle moaned from the bed.

"Is it happening right now?" He asked walking over to where she lay.

"Oh no, we still have a lot of time left." The midwife answered.

"It's just so painful." Gabrielle said squeezing her eyes shut.

"Is there anything you can give her?" He shouted at the midwife. She just shook her head.

"You have got to be kidding me!" He shouted again. Gabrielle opened her eyes and looked at him,

"Erik, please, you're making me more upset." He looked at her in disbelief but tried to remember what she was going through.

"I'm sorry dear, it's just that this is already hard enough on me, and with you getting all worked up, it's even harder." He continued to look at her and she rubbed her hand along his bare arm and shoulder.

"I just need you to wait and stay calm, so I can do this. Get some clothes and wait patiently with my mother." She said before she began squeezing her eyes shut again and let out a little moan of pain.

"Sir I need you to leave." The midwife said coming over to him. He quickly got in the dresser and collected some clothes, his robe and slippers and left the room. He stepped out into the hall where Catherine stood anxiously and dropped his bundle next to her.

"I would recommend you putting something more on." She said with a bit of hostility. As he bent down to grab his robe, he rolled his eyes at her remark. He picked up his robe, put it around himself and tied it in the front very tight. He put on his slippers and said,

"It's going to be awhile so we might as well go downstairs and wait besides standing here in the hall." Catherine agreed telling Erik that it took her twelve hours with Gabrielle. He gave out a loud sigh followed by a smile from her and they both walked down to the kitchen.

"Jesus! It's five in the morning!" Erik said loudly looking at the wall clock.

"Yes, it is quite early. I guess your child will be waking you up early from now on." Catherine added.

"Oh I never thought about that. This one is different; I'm actually going to be taking care of it instead of always visiting it like my daughter." Catherine smiled at his remark, she wondered if this child would be more important to Erik than his daughter, but in all reality Erik would love both the same.

"Would you like some breakfast?" He asked her walking over to the kitchen cupboard.

"I honestly can't eat a thing, I'm so nervous." She answered. Erik looked back into the cupboard at all the food and sighed,

"Neither can I, but I guess coffee would be all right. How about for you?" She nodded at him and he took a bag of beans from the shelf. He didn't normally drink coffee, it was evident from all the bags of Russian tea leaves in their cupboard, but that didn't sound appetizing for his knotting stomach. He took the bag over to the counter and began crushing some of the beans and took out the percolator.

"I need to wake one of the household staff and have them go to the office to tell Jean I won't be in for a long time." He said with his back turned on Catherine, his hands shook as he tried to work the thing finally resulting in some of the beans spilling on the floor.

"You know Erik, why don't you go to work? Gabrielle's birthing process will probably take a long time and all you can do is sit around here and worry. It will get your mind off things." Erik spun around as if the words had been spoken to him were foreign.

"What? Are you crazy or something? I am not going to leave my wife in her time of need." He said with such anger of such a suggestion.

"Erik, I am being serious. All you can do is sit around, wait and worry."

"I k now, I know, but I want her to know that I am sitting around waiting and worrying. I want her to know that I'm near."

"Erik, she knows that you're here for her. She's not going to know if you're here or not anyway because you can't be in that room. Nobody can." He turned back around to finish brewing the coffee and thought about what she said. When he finally poured two cups and set them along with cream and sugar on the table, he said,

"I guess it won't hurt to go in for a little while. I'm just so damn nervous, I don't know what to do." He said sitting down across from her at the table.

"Of course you are anyone in your position would be nervous. Catherine added some cream and sugar to her cup while Erik sipped on his black.

"Well I command you, if something begins to happen I want you to send someone to me right away."

"I will, I will." Catherine promised and continued sipping on her coffee slowly. Erik finished his in one more nervous gulp and practically ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He burst into his bedroom where Gabrielle was laying silently in the bed with a book in her hand. The midwife sat in a nearby chair and shot up at Erik's presence.

"Monsieur! You need to get out of here at once!" She said running over to him but Gabrielle spoke from the bed.

"It's all right Madame. Let him in." Erik rushed right over to where she was laying and kneeled nervously on the floor beside the bed.

"What is it dear?" Gabrielle asked so peacefully stroking his sweaty hair.

"Is it all right if I go into the office for a little while? Your mother suggested it to me saying that all I could do was sit around, wait and worry. But I wanted to check with you first because if you want me to stay here so you know that I am beside you even if it's not in this room then I will, I don't have to go to the office. What a terrible, selfish beast I am, I can't believe I actually considered it, forgive me my dear, I…" Gabrielle cut him off when he started to get really nervous.

"Erik! Stop! You're acting ridiculous. Listen, I'm fine, our child is fine, it's going to be awhile now. I am quite relaxed for half hours at a time, so you go to that office, keep your mind off things and act as if it's another day." He stood up nervously wiping his sweaty palms on his robe.

"Well, I told your mother to send someone out if anything begins to happen."

"I'm sure she'll do that then. Now go!" She demanded with a light laugh which turned into a moan of pain. She dropped her book on the floor and Erik screamed out of nervousness.

"What's wrong with her?" He shouted as the midwife slowly made her way out of her chair over to where Gabrielle lay.

"Nothing Monsieur, this is what is going to happen until she has your child. She will get these cramps now and then until they become very frequent. She's having one now and the length of time in between them helps us estimate what time your child will be born." Erik looked at her as if she were speaking a foreign language and Gabrielle finally calmed back down again and asked Erik to retrieve her book off the floor for her as if everything had been normal. He stared at her for a moment and did what he was asked. He then planted a kiss on her forehead and told her he wouldn't be gone long and left the room.

As soon as the door closed, Gabrielle let out a sigh of relief.

"He's more nervous than I am and I'm the one who's doing all the work!" The midwife smiled at her and said,

"Yes, sometimes I feel like I have to take more care of the fathers than the mothers." Gabrielle let out a small chuckle and went back to reading her book.

Erik quickly dressed and headed out the door to the city. He rode his own horse today and sped through the quiet streets of the early morning. He knew he didn't have to be at work for another two hours, but getting there early didn't seem to hurt anything. He glanced at his pocket watch and decided against going to work early. He thought he would pop in on the opera house this morning and see how well his money was being used for their newest production. With the new managers, everyone seemed to get an early start there, including his daughter whose schooling began at 7:30. He quickly turned his horse in the direction all the way across the city.

From what seemed like an eternity, he finally arrived a little after 7:30 and went to the ballet rehearsal rooms where Adrienne attended school taught by Meg. He peeked into the room to see most of the children there besides Adrienne. He wondered where she was and began to worry. What if something was wrong with her and Christine couldn't get to him? It was very unusual for Christine to have their daughter late for school. He waited for ten more minutes and decided to walk right in the room where Meg was already instructing warm-ups. As soon as she saw him, she instructed the children to continue their warm-ups and stopped to talk to him.

"Where's Adrienne? She's late isn't she?" Meg looked at him puzzled for a moment and answered,

"Didn't you know that she's ill? She has a cold and Christine kept her off yesterday and today."

"Oh geez! How did I not know this?" He responded irritably.

"I thought you would know that she was sick from the weekend." Meg said.

"I didn't see her this weekend, but now I feel horrible because I didn't know she had a cold." He said out of nervousness, because of his situation at home, he wasn't acting himself and he was saying strange things. Meg continued to look at him wondering why he was acting as if having a cold was a deadly disease.

"I shall go see her at once." He said pulling up his collar even higher to shield his mask from the dancing children, tipped his hat slightly at her and ran out of the room.

Christine woke up to the sound of pounding on her front door, the last day that she can sleep in and someone was already ruining it. She angrily kicked off the covers on her bed and checked on her ill daughter who was sleeping next to her. Every time Adrienne gets sick, she insists on sleeping with her mother as if it will help her recover faster or something.

The pounding on the front door continued and she quickly pulled on her robe and slippers and shut her bedroom door to block out the noise. She made her way across the main room to the front door and angrily pulled it open to see Erik standing there. She didn't have to say anything to sense his nervousness and quickly removed the scowl from her face and invited him in.

"Why didn't you tell me our daughter was sick?" He demanded loudly as soon as he stepped in.

"Erik, not so loud, I don't want you to wake her up!" Christine said in a loud whisper. He pulled off his hat and tossed it into a nearby chair and did the same with his cloak. Christine sat down on the couch and he sat beside her.

"I didn't think a cold was a big deal. She's barely even sick today but insisted on staying home and I was kind of tired myself, so we took the day off. We were both planning on sleeping in to catch up on our exhaustion, but that clearly didn't work. Erik, are you even listening?" Erik's sudden interest in his daughter's cold was quickly dissolved and he was unbuttoning his cufflinks and rolling his sleeves up.

"Jesus Christ it's hot in here." He complained. It suddenly dawned on Christine what was the matter with him.

"Oh I see, Gabrielle's is in the process of giving birth isn't she?" She said with sudden delight on her face. They were however friends now and depended on each other in a time of need which wasn't very often.

"Yes, and I can't stand it. She ordered me to go to work but I can't seem to concentrate on anything. I don't know why I am so nervous, I already have a child and I know this whole process." He said standing up and removing his vest as well. Christine reclined back on the couch a little and looked up at his tall figure.

"Yes, but this is a twenty-four hour a day child. I think that's what you're nervous about. You have to remember that you were barely there for Adrienne's middle of the night feedings and changings and rocking back to sleep."

"I know and I feel guilty about that, I am a horrible father." He said putting his sweaty head in his hand.

"No, it's just the way it was. I don't think that you're a bad father; I am just making a point. In a way, this is your first child." Erik's head shot up out of anger.

"Don't you or Adrienne ever think that I don't look upon her as my own!" Christine gave out a small laugh,

"You're going way over the top. That's not what I am saying at all. You're just nervous and you're acting hysterical. Go to work. Adrienne will be back in school tomorrow morning and she can see the new baby when you are ready, all right?" Erik just stood there and Christine rose from the couch and grabbed all of his belongings and shoved him out the front with them.

"Go." She ordered and closed the door in his face. She gave out a small laugh, rolled her eyes and began heading back to her bedroom when she heard another knock. She ran angrily back to the door and whipped it open,

"What Erik?" She asked angrily this time.

"I know you think I'm nervous and I don't know what I'm talking about but I just want you to know that I do care about you and Adrienne as my child and family. She is my daughter, my firstborn and you are her mother. Don't ever think differently and don't ever allow her to think that either." Christine nodded seriously and thanked him for telling her that. She quietly whispered goodbye and closed the door again.

Erik stood out in the hallway of the apartment building and dropped all of his belongings on the floor. He slowly buttoned his sleeves, put on his vest, tied his cloak and put on his hat before going out into the street again. Getting back on his horse, he rode in the direction of his office.

Later that day around 2:00 Jean knocked on Erik's office door. Erik looked up from the mess of a sketch he was making and shot up knocking things off of his drawing table.

"Is it time?" He asked almost in a scream.

"Well, you're driver is here to get you." Jean said with a smile. Erik grabbed his hat and cloak and rushed out the door past him.

"Lock up my office for me, will you?" Erik yelled back to him as he made his way down the hall. Jean smiled to himself and said to himself,

"Of course, my friend."

Gabrielle thrashed about on the bed in pain squeezed on the headboard. The midwife put a cold washcloth on her head to cool her off as she let out another loud moan.

"It won't be long now, Madame." She reassured Gabrielle while returning to the other end of the bed.

Erik burst through the front door and up the stairs where Catherine and the two maids were waiting anxiously outside the door. Michele and Lucie waited until the baby was born so they could go in the room and change the sheets and Gabrielle quickly.

"Can I go in there?" He asked all three of them seriously.

"No!" They all shouted at him at once. Shocked by their yelling he took his place to wait beside Catherine. An hour passed of them waiting and Christophe brought all three of them chairs and while the other women sat, Erik paced the hall waiting anxiously.

More hours passed and daylight turned into the early hours of evening and they continued to wait.

"How much longer, it's been eleven hours now!" Erik said more nervous than ever at this point. Finally a half hour after his outburst they heard crying from the other room. They all stood up and cheered. Erik hugged everyone, his mother-in-law and every member of the household staff. The door opened and the midwife asked the two maids to come in with their sheets and as Erik tried to follow them in the door was once again shut on him and locked.

"Damnit! I am the father, half of that baby is mine, and don't I get any rights!" He pounded on the door. Catherine yelled at him to stop and he did for a few moments while he remained angry at all those women in there except his beautiful wife.

Gabrielle stood leaning on Lucie in her bloody nightgown while Michele quickly changed all the sheets. The midwife put Erik and Gabrielle's son in the bassinet that they had ever since the first week they found out Gabrielle was having a baby. As soon as Michele had the bed changed, they all helped Gabrielle out of her nightgown, into a fresh one and back into bed. Lucie picked up the ruined laundry from the floor and the midwife asked Gabrielle if Erik and Catherine could come in.

"Just send in my husband." She said sleepily.

"I am going to send for the priest also to come baptize this child tonight." The midwife said before opening the door, Gabrielle simply nodded and waited for Erik.

The door opened and Erik jumped up from his chair,

"The Madame requested that only her husband come in for now." The midwife said to them and Erik bounded into the room locking the door behind him. He saw Gabrielle lying in the bed and could hear whining from the bassinet.

"Hello, darling." He said smiling at her and she pointed at the bassinet,

"Erik, go see your son." Tears welled up in his eyes as he walked over to the bed and kissed her before making his way anxiously over to the bassinet. He looked in and saw a tiny baby open its eyes and look at him.

"Pick him up and bring him over here." Gabrielle said quietly from the bed. He tried to remember his skills from Adrienne seven years ago and carefully lifted his son out and carried him over to Gabrielle. She held their son and Erik sat next to him as they stared at him. The baby yawned and closed his eyes.

"Well that's two children I didn't pass on my ugly face to." Erik said with a relief. Gabrielle gave a small smile and pulled back the blankets to reveal the baby's chest,

"He's got a little bit of some skin deformity here, though." She said quietly, Erik's eyes goggled out of his head, how could this be?

"It's not fair!" He said almost in a yell, but not quite loud enough to wake the baby. Gabrielle shifted their son from her right arm to left and placed her right hand on Erik's hand.

"It wouldn't matter if it were all over his face because you have it and I love you. This is just a tiny bit where no one can see it, so don't be worried, or upset, or even angry because no matter what, you and I both know this child has a much better fate than you ever had.

Awhile later as Erik and Gabrielle marveled at their baby, Father Duchesne came and was ready to baptize their child.

"What name have we decided on?" He asked Erik as he handed his son to the priest. Gabrielle answered from the bed,

"Erik the second." Erik smiled at her with tears in his eyes for sure while the priest baptized the child just as Gabrielle asked.


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

Paris, France 1918

_I woke up this morning to the wonderful feeling of Christmas as my wife, Marie got out of bed to get our son, Erik III who was anxiously awaiting the day. I quickly put on my robe and slippers and stumbled happily down the stairs to the parlor where the Christmas tree was decorated and full of presents underneath that Marie and I so carefully placed under there last night. We watched as our five year old opened all his gifts with anxiety and then fell asleep after all the excitement. We sat by the tree quietly opening each other's presents and drinking some morning wine while our son slept peacefully on the floor with one of his toy cars tucked underneath his arm. _

_"You know, we must get ready to leave soon for Adrienne and John's. I sure am relieved that she decided to do Christmas this year; last year was just too stressful with your family and all of her children. That's one good thing about me not having any family."_ _Marie said to me. Marie was an only child whose mother died when she was just a child and her father dying right after we got married. My older half sister Adrienne was married to an American writer with four children, Vincent, Richard, Henri and the baby, Colette. I also have another sister, Adelaide who is not yet married, though she is very serious about one man, Claude and still lives with my mother and father. My father is very fond of all of our children, especially Adrienne's little baby. She's the first girl in the family and very special, besides my own son who passes on our generation. My father recently retired, leaving his architecture business to me. I went to college in England and graduated with an architecture degree. My father couldn't have been prouder when the day came._

"_Erik, are you listening?"_ Marie called from the top of the steps, "It's time to get dressed so we can leave." _I guess I let my thoughts run away from me and I quickly ran up the stairs to my bedroom. Marie was already dressed and putting on her jewelry. I pulled out a suit and began to dress,_

"_I am going to get our son dressed."_ _Marie said leaving the room. Finally a half hour later, we were all ready to leave and my family got into our car while I turned the crank to get it started. I was very proud of this car, barely anyone had cars but when my father was listed last year as one of the richest men in Paris by the Epoche he bought all of his children the newest automobiles along with himself of course. I jumped into the driver seat and put on my gloves while Marie and Erik sat shivering, thank goodness it wasn't too long of a drive to Adrienne's house. We all lived within twenty minutes of each other, probably because we're such a close family. _

_We finally pulled into Adrienne's driveway seeing everyone's car there which meant we were late, as always and would probably get hounded because of it. I helped Erik out of the car while Marie grabbed a large bag full of gifts and we headed across the snowy yard to the large, warm house that loomed in front of us. When we made it to the front door I opened the door and we all walked inside to see everyone in our family._

"_Well you finally made it!" My father said getting out of his chair and walking over to Marie, grabbing the bag from her. _

"_Thanks Papa." She responded while he set it on the floor and helped her out of her coat. Adrienne came over and hugged us all and took the bag over to the large Christmas tree. Papa walked back into the parlor and sat down on a large sofa next to Mother. I went into the room with Marie and greeted everyone, Christine and her husband, Jacques sat in the corner and I greeted them also. I finally sat down and was presented with a glass of wine while Erik ran off with his cousins and Adrienne brought little Colette in who just woke from her nap. _

_"Awww…she's so adorable." Marie said at the baby._

_"And she knows it too." John added._

_"Let me see my granddaughter." Erik said reaching out for Colette. Adrienne handed the baby over to him and he began making faces at her. _

_"Erik, when are you going to have another one?" My mother asked looking at me._

_"I was waiting for Adelaide." I answered sarcastically. Adelaide looked up from talking to Claude,_

_"I'm not even married yet, give me some time." She said defensively._

_"That's all we've been giving you." Papa added and everyone started laughing._

_"Papa, come on, I'm only eighteen." She answered defensively again while Claude began turning so red his ears were burning. Adrienne made her way out to the kitchen and Christine got up to help. Finally all of the women were out in the kitchen helping prepare the Christmas feast. Now that us men were alone, Papa didn't waste any time asking Claude about marrying Adelaide especially in front of John and I._

_"Claude, when are you going to marry my daughter? You both are of age, you have a decent occupation. What's holding you back son?" Claude turned red again and got up to sit next to Papa on the sofa while we all listened intently. Even though women were filled with gossip, us men secretly wanted to hear some of it. _

_"Well sir, I was actually going to ask you today if I had your permission to marry Adelaide." Claude answered quietly fumbling with his hands._

_"You do have my permission. Welcome to my family." Claude's embarrassment quickly disappeared and relief took over._

_"Oh thank you, thank you." Papa then turned to me,_

_"Now Erik, when are you going to have another child?" I gave out a loud sigh,_

_"Papa, let me and Marie do things our own way in our own time. We're going to have more, I promise, but just calm down about it." _

_"Well, I just wanted more grandchildren before I die." Papa answered sadly._

_"Listen to you! You talk as if you were ninety years old and on your death bed. Really, don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll have twice as many before you die." Jacques sat on the other side of the room and sensed the tension between us, due to my annoyance with my father and quickly spoke up,_

_"So Erik how's your retirement? Relaxing hopefully?" _

_"I have a lot of time on my hands, exploring new things. But I love having the time to be with my wife. The time I never had before, it is wonderful." I looked over at John who was sitting quietly and whispered,_

_"As long as Papa is talking, he's happy." John chuckled to himself at my comment. It was true, for the past ten years my father went from moderately social to this person who had to talk all the time. He always had to be in the topic of conversation and always had the last word to every argument. It was a major change because as us kids were growing up; he was never big on discipline where my mother was. I guess it had to do with his terrible childhood and early adult life that made him that way. But then all of a sudden he had major confidence and everything he said had to be heard. It probably had to do with years of isolation. _

_Adrienne walked back into the room and announced that dinner was served and then yelled up to the children to come downstairs to eat. As soon as we reached the hallway, all the boys came running down the stairs at once. It sounded like a herd of elephants. We approached the dining room and Papa stopped me,_

_"I forgot to ask you how the business is going." _

_"Its fine, we already tore down the old library and we're just waiting for the ground to thaw before we break ground." _

_"Good thinking son, not trying to rush things through this awful weather." _

_"Well, Marie and I have some money saved to get us through the winter so it's fine that I'm not exactly working right now." _

_"Erik!" Mother yelled and we both turned at the sound of our name and my son went running toward her as she sat him down in a seat. My father and I both looked at each other and began laughing because whenever someone said that name we both always looked. It was like a little joke between us. _

_Mother walked over to Papa and said,_

_"It's time for both of you to sit down and stop bothering him about your old business, let him run it now. You're retired." _

_"I know that dear." Papa replied sweetly. Mother was the only one he was allowed to lose an argument with. We both made our way over to the large table and sat down. Everyone dug into the delicious food and the children all made a mess of themselves eating it. _

_After all the presents were opened and the last glass of wine had been drunk, it was time to leave behind another perfect memory for us. We headed out into the cold weather and cranked up our cars. I kissed my sisters and my mother goodbye and approached my father who was bent over cranking his radiator._

_"Papa, Merry Christmas." I said holding out my hand in a certain way that was our "secret handshake" as one might say. Something we had done since I was a little kid. He stopped cranking and stood up, putting his hat over top of his dark, grey hair. He shook his hand with mine smiling while we did it and pulled me into a hug. Despite my tall stature, he was still taller than me. _

_"I love you son." He said to me and then let go. _

_"I love you too Papa." I said back at him and he bent back over to crank some more and then his car started. I walked past my mother's window and tapped on it mouthing the words that I loved her and she mouthed them back at me. I got into my already started car and began heading out of the driveway back to our house. Erik slept on Marie's lap as we smiled at how tired he was after the day that passed and headed back home, our home in Paris, where we would raise more children and Erik would eventually raise more to carry on my father's proud name forever._

**I know it's the end of the story and it was never E/C but everyone was happy in the end! Hope you enjoyed the story, be sure to check out my other two that are in process.**


End file.
